The Scout's Bandages
by Ragna89
Summary: Life have left him scarred, will he be able to pull through and find real happiness? It's going to be a long and difficult journey, with dangers along the way. My own OC character Scout
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hello everyone. First of all thanks for reading my fanfic! This is actually my very first fanfiction! This fic will include yaoi, family bonds, angst, scary stuff, weird stuff, romance and other stuff ^^ Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my mother language, cause I'm Danish :P But either way, enjoy and please review!

Translations if any, will be listed in the bottom of the chapters.

Before we begin I would like to say a big thank you to Flygon Pirate, who has been so supportive of me and being the beta reader of my story. She is the main reason I dared to upload my story to the internet.

Everything had been going great for the REDs, with the BLU Team shutting themselves in and keeping themselves inside their base. All the REDs sat in the Recreational Room, waiting patiently and passing the time.

Without warning, the RED communicator suddenly started to beep in a steady tempo. The Soldier jumped from his seat and took the microphone with no hesitation. "Soldier speaking!"

"Good evening, RED Team," a hoarse, feminine voice croaked through the speakers hanging from the ceilings, "I have decided to give you a little present for your…fine efforts."

Soldier clicked his heels together and saluted the communicator. "Continue on, Administrator!"

The Announcer's voice sighed heavily and continued with a heavy, stern tone, "You will receive a new member in the next day or two. I expect that you take good care of that person."

Soldier nodded as he saluted again. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"Quietly, he went back to his seat and sat down looking at his teammates.

Engineer, sitting by the Soldier, scratched the back of his neck and looked at the others with a confused expression. "What class do ya fellas think he is?"

Scout jumped onto his chair and said cheerfully, "I beat it's another Scout! Yeah! That'll be freakin' sweet, man! I always wanted a partner I could work with!"

Spy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, please, that's the last thing we would want on this team."

The others smiled uncomfortably and nodded quietly at the hyper Scout, hoping that he won't continue on.

Disappointed the Scout got down from his chair and walked to the door. "You guys are so boring! I'm going scoutin' around the base! LATER, KNUCKLEHEADS!" He bolted out of the room, waving his bat around like a maniac. Once he left, the silence continued to linger on.

The rest of the team stared awkwardly at one another, hoping that one of them would break the silence. That's when the Sniper stretched his arms and stood up. "We ain't gonna find out before he comes, mates, so good luck guessing!" He, too, left the room, leaving more silence.

Spy rose as well and sighed, putting a white cigarette in his mouth. "No use wondering about it. We will see when he gets 'ere. So be patient, my friends, wait until tomorrow."He started to head out of the room.

They all nodded in agreed and went to their private rooms, hoping to get as much rest as possible for tomorrow.

It was a bright afternoon, and the REDs were once against shooting down the unfortunate BLUs that were scattering around like easy targets. The RED Team were proud of their Spy taking the BLU Intel without effort. As they walked back to the base from the battlefield, a red mail van was in front of the base and a deliveryman wearing a red uniform came out. He went into the back of the van, put a medium-sized cardboard box on the dusty ground very gently. The box had what seemed to be air holes and a sticker on the side.

Scout was the first on the scene and focused at the package with great curiosity. "What's in there? I wanna see!"

"Move out of ze vay, Scoot…" Medic groaned, gently pushing him aside, "I zhall zee vhat it iz." He looked up at the deliveryman. "Danke!" he smiled weakly and waved.

The small deliveryman waved back at the two, hopping into the van and driving away. The other REDs surrounded the Medic, all looking at the strangely heavy package, with small air holes in it and a lot of stickers saying: "Fragile!"

Medic started walking towards the common room and everyone eagerly walked right behind him. He sat the package down gently on the table. "Spy, could you open zhis, bitte?"

Spy plucked his butterfly knife from his inner pocket and unfolded it with ease. Carefully, he carved out the tape from the box and lifted on of the flaps. "Oh merde…"

Everyone peaked in and gasped in astonishment when they saw what was in it. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What? What? WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE?" Scout shouted, jumping on to the Heavy's back to see what was in the package. "HOLY SHIT!"

A limp and lifeless body of what seemed to look like another Scout lied inside. It had a hat on its head, and torn and battered clothing. Medic immediately examined the body like any doctor would, checking for any vital signs of life. "Mien Güte…I've never zeen anything like zhis before. Vhy vould zhis come in a box?"

"Is the thing still living, Doc?" The Demoman said with concern in his tone.

Medic nodded "Ja, he iz ztill alive. I can feel a pulse…"

Heavy carefully approached the limp body, taking him from the Medic's arms. He stared quietly at him, thinking for a moment. "LITTLE MAN NEEDS DOKTOR!"

"Ja, ja, I'm here, no need to call me when I am already here!" Medic moaned, taking back the body and rushing off into the base.

"WAIT FOR ME, DOKTOR!" Heavy called, chasing after Medic.

"YO! WAIT UP!" Scout jumped on to the Heavy's back. "LET'S GO, BIG GUY! MUSH! MUSH!" he flailed his arms about.

Heavy growled, "I'll get for this later…" he muttered under his breath.

The others followed, staying not too far behind. Medic was the first to reach his medical office of the base. Gently, Medic placed down the small boy on a bed by the corner before sitting down next to him on a flimsy chair.

Once they entered in the office, Scout and Heavy halted by the Medic. The Scout leapt off from Heavy's back. "Let me see what's the matter with him…" he said, trying to sound as professional as Medic. He first trying to poke him on the shoulder to see a reaction out of him, then touched the cheek. Quickly, he withdrew his hand and glanced at Medic. "Damn! He's like totally burnin' up and stuff!"

Medic gave the Scout a flat look. "I know…dummkopf. Vho's ze doctor here? Zo zhut up and let me do everything else!"

The door flew open as the rest of the team flushed in nosily. With one vicious glare from Medic, everyone grew quiet, intimidated from his dark look. Medic examined the unconscious boy while everyone else waited patiently.

The boy wore a large black hoodie that looked as if it was put in a blender. His black beanie covered most of his face. His bare feet were covered in dry blood. He had loose, black knee-pants over the long and feminine legs, which were covered in scars, cuts, and bruises.

"Hmm, he must have stepped on glass or something…" Medic muttered to himself as he inspected the bloodied feet. He then did a quick search for items in the pockets, hoping to find some evidence on this injured stranger, and found a small piece of paper from one of the pant pockets. The letter was typed in red ink and had the Administrator's seal at the bottom:

REDs,

This is your new member, as said earlier. I expect GREATLY of you to take good care of him and treat him as if he has been on your team for years. Since he was a complete failure on the BLU Team, he is now on your team. Teach him to be a more successful member and make sure he doesn't fall behind.

One last thing, do NOT remove the hat he wears at anytime. I do not wish to answer any of your insignificant questions that are in your foolish minds.

I hope to see some good progress very soon. Do not fail me.

- Administrator

Spy took a few steps closer and looked at the frail body in front of him. "I knew I 'ad seen this child before, but he disappeared weeks ago. Up until this point, I thought he was dead."

Medic put the note in his pocket and pointed at the exit, giving each member a cold glare. "All of you, get out of mein lab! Now! Raus! RAUS!" he snapped.

One by one, the rest of the team left the office just as they were told. They dared not to say anything to him or give him once last glance.

Medic continued to examine the boy as he pushed his glasses back in place. He carefully pulled back the hood, finding a torn, blue shirt underneath. Being extremely thin, his ribs, collarbone, and hip bones were poking the cut and bruised skin. There were even more bruises all over his abdominal area. On the neck there were deep bite marks and smaller cuts. Although the Medic had seen worse, he shook his head as he thought for a moment or so. "Hmm…zhis…iz very zuspicious…Vhy didn't ze BLU Medic heal him?"

Meanwhile, right outside the office, minutes slowly stretched into hours as the rest of the Team waited as patiently. While the Heavy stared blankly at his arms, the others wondered why the Medic was taking so long.

Soldier leaned against the wall quietly, keeping a serious, straight face. He tried desperately to make no big deal about it. "Heavy, what are you doing?" He questioned as he saw the large Russian acting abnormally.

Heavy glanced up at Soldier. "Little baby too small!" he stated.

Sniper smirked and played with his sunglasses. "Well, mate, blokes like him usually don't weigh that much."

Heavy looked over at the Sniper. "Da, but little man too light! Much lighter than Scout!" he argued.

Sniper's eyebrow arched as he sat back down. Everyone started to grow fidgety as things were becoming more tense than usual. But before things grew more restless, the Medic stepped out from his office and faced his team.

"Hss hr hrr-k?"Pyro muffled worryingly, hovering over the Medic.

As usual, the team did not understand the Pyro as he mumbled through his gas mask.

Scout looked over at the doctor, with unusually worried look. "Well how is he?" he insisted.

"He has high fever, cuts and bruises everywhere." Medic answered, "But I am most concerned about his veight. I don't vant him being too veak."

Heavy suddenly looked back up again and nodded. "Told you! Tiny man too small and light!"

Medic looked at the table in front of him. "Ja, but his legs are worse. A very nasty infection indeed. He vill take weeks to recover and he may never return to ze battlefield, zhis will take time and effort from us all."

They nodded in agreement, understanding the Medic's explanation.

"Alright, maggots…does anyone want a beer or two?" Soldier asked, heading towards the nearby kitchen.

Shocked to see Soldier's strange behavior, they followed him. It was an extremely rare moment for the Soldier to show kindness to anyone, they wanted to cherish the moment while it lasted.


	2. What the hell!

What the hell?

I know this chapter 2 is not that long, but I still hope ya enjoy!

(Main Character's POV:)

"Urgh…What…What happened?" I moaned weakly, keeping my eyes closed.

Before I found myself in some bed, I remembered what had happened to me last: I was tied down and beaten in the dark room that seemed almost like hell with demons surrounding me giving me nothing but pure suffering.

Carefully, I put my head over my forehead. "Ah, geez! What the hell hit me? A sledgehammer?" I groaned in pain as I tried to open one eye. The vision around me was blurred, and I felt blind with lights flashing from all over, so there was no use keeping them open.

I felt the icy-cold sweat running down the back of my neck realizing some things were completely out of place. "This ain't my clothin'…" I whispered in horror. For the second time, I opened both of my eyes, seeing a red, robe-like cover-up. "Damn, there better be some underpants under this." I growled in frustration. I instantly froze in astonishment to realize where exactly I was...The medical bay in the base. But which base was the real question. It was a complete mystery to me with all sorts of crazy things happening.

I tried to throw my feet over the edge of the bed, but the pain sharpened as I did it too fast. "Shit!" I sighed as I became dizzier by the moment. Fortunately though, getting down to floor was easier. The tiled floor beneath my nearly bandaged feet was cold as ice.

'Wait. Did BLU Doc patch me up?' I thought to myself,'He never does that. Never mind that, I have to go out of here before he comes back.' As fast as I could, I limped towards the door, still feeling a somewhat intense pain on my legs. When I felt a light tug against my arm, I stopped and turned to see what or who it was. "HEY! BACK OFF!" I yelled, before seeing an IV tube with a device attached at the end and around my arm. "Oh… Must be some sort of heart monitor or whatever." I whispered as I gently ripped it of my arm, still going towards the door.

(Third POV)

The RED Team casually sat in the Recreational Room, conversing with one another about future plans. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the Medic's coat pocket. The Doctor immediately pulled out a small computer-like machine. "Fess!" he hissed, "Ze ECG shows no pulse! And I just got ze Scout's forms and medical papers from ze mail!" Medic bolted out from the room, leaving everyone else behind.

Quickly, the other ran after the German, not wanting to be too far behind. Once they had made it into the Medic's office, they discovered a detached Electrocardiogram and an empty bed.

"LITTLE BABY IS MISSING!" the Heavy panicked.

The Soldier clicked his heels together as he faced the team. "Alright, maggots, listen up!" he shouted, "We have an injured Scout to find! Now normally, I would not care for such responsibilities, but this is different. We must find this Scout before it's too late! I. WILL. NOT. TOLERATE. FAILURE. UNDERSTAND? NOW GET GOING, YOU SCUM-SUCKING FRUITBASKETS!"

As if on cue, each and every team member grouped into small search parties and darted off, all with one single thing in their minds.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hallways of the RED base, a lone Scout in a red hospital robe wandered aimlessly. "Must…get…out of here…Must find…exit."

Barely able to walk, he huddled against the wall, clutching his knees. Not knowing exactly where he was or what was going on, he was exhausted and at the verge of tears. Although several minutes had passed by, the injured Scout was struggling to keep himself warm from the bitter floor.

Hearing footsteps come his direction, the Scout flinched. Getting caught was the last thing he would want in the tight situation he was in. In a quick decision, he awkwardly got up on his feet and glanced at a figure coming towards him. With a blurred vision, the poor Scout could only guess that it was the Medic. He turned around and started to run, but the pain was excruciating and he felt his eyes ready to burst at any time.

He could hear the panting of the man after him. "Scout! Nein! Don't run away from me!"

The boy tried to run faster as he heard the man closing in on him, but his legs were hurting him to the point of collapsing. "ICH WILL NICHT!" he screamed, still trying to limp away.

The Medic gasped in astonishment as he began to slow down. He knew the boy could speak German, or so the papers had said. But there was something about the injured Scout that surprised him more than anything: his desperate struggle to stay away from anyone.

It was hard for the Scout to see anything with tears flowing down his face and nearly blind. As he tried to get the Medic off from his trail, he smashed into something soft, yet firm. He looked up as his eyes squinted, he was pretty sure the he had smashed into Heavy or so it had appeared to be. He tried running away, but the giant grabbed him by the hips and threw him onto his shoulders. The boy started to kick, scream and pound on the Heavy. However, Heavy had him in his iron grip and had no intention of letting him go. The young Scout felt weak as his consciousness was slowly slipping away.

"Please…let me…go." He croaked, managing to stutter in-between the tears.

Medic ran around a corner, catching up with Heavy. Spy and Sniper also joined the group. They all took a few steeps closer, before the boy spotted them and flailed desperately about. Heavy lifted the boy from his shoulder and held him in midair in front of Medic.

The boy was panicked, his face red and his breathing heavy. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do…whatever it was! Please don't h-hurt me again..." he continued tosob heavily, but he couldn't take it more. He soon lost consciousness in the Heavy's huge hands.

Heavy took the boy into his arms and looked at the other men around him. "Boy treated bad, da? Little man so scared and small, just like baby!"

Sniper, Medic and Spy just stood quietly with nothing to say to the Russian.

The boy's actions told everything, he was fighting for his life. The men had killed before and was used to rough times, but this was different. Medic began to walk away back to his office, without a single word. The rest of the group followed. Once they had reached the office, the fragile boy was placed back into the bed. With one of his huge thumbs Heavy gently brushed away a remaining tear on the boy's cheek and walked away. He was upset and they all knew it.

Medic looked at Spy and Sniper. "Ve have to do zhis shifts, so he won't run away again or something worse."

They nodded in agreement, understanding the Medic's instructions.

"I'll watch over the boy." Spy volunteered as sat down in the bed next to the Scout and pulled out a book written in French and started to read silently.

Sniper cleared his throat. "I'll let the others know we found the little mate." He left the room and Medic went into his office.

With everything all quiet again, the shifts continued on as promised. Hours later, it was the Engineer's turn to watch the kid. Day by day, the Engineer continued to do most of the shifts. But before he knew it, the Scout's eyes started to open again.

Translations:

ECG - Electrocardiogram (A machine that records/reads heart activity)

Ich will nicht – I don't want to.


	3. I'm getting out of here!

I'm getting out of here!

Chapter 3 guys! Thank you for reading, reviews and all of that. :P. Rated M for language and yaoi + what else I can think off. Hehehe…

* * *

><p>"Urgh…" I still felt the terrible pain. But suddenly, I realized that something or someone was poking on my leg.<p>

"No, no, no! Please stop... I can't do this anymore!"I yelled, as my eyes flew open, Medic and Engineer were next to my bed looking quite surprised, I scurried away from them and I fell to the hard concrete floor with a heavy 'thump'.

"Agh!" The impact with the floor hurt like hell and my duvet was half on top of me.

"Don't move around like that, son." A Texan accent filled my ears and I looked up again.

It wasn't the BLU Medic and Engineer, but the RED! Shocked I pulled the duvet over my body and sat up against the nightstand.

"Did you…k-kidnap me?"My voice was shaking just as much as my whole body was.

"Nein."RED Medic replied.

I was confused beyond belief. I had no idea where the hell I was. Engineer crouched in front of my feet. I tried to push myself even more up against the nightstand.

"You're our new member."The Engineer must have seen my dumbstruck look, because he started to laugh a little.

I frowned deeply. "Prove it!"

Medic put his hand in the pocket and grabbed something. I flinched and hid in the covers; I felt something on my head and jumped up in surprise; only to smash my head against the nightstand

"SHIT!" I growled. It fucking hurt.

I grabbed the back of my head with both my hands and felt a tear in the corner of my eye. There was something now lying on the duvet, a piece of paper, I picked it up and read it silently. I was almost an impossible read. I was a member of RED team, the ones I had been killing since I arrived in what I called a hellhole. I saw Engineer stretched out his hand to me; I'm too scared to grab it, if these guys are half as bad as BLU team… I'm screwed! I grabbed the nightstand and the bed next to me, and managed to get to my feet, but just trying to stand fucking hurt.

Suddenly the doors busted opened and Heavy was standing in the door and ran like a wild animal towards me, terrified I started to scream and tried to move away, but in an instance he had me in his big bear like arms, my back into his chest as he started to squeeze me hard. I felt the air leaving my lungs, my ribs started to bend under the huge amount of pressure.

"Can't…b-breathe!" The words were so low that I don't think anyone could hear them, but then a harsh voice filled the room.

"Heavy! Let go of him! NOW!" the Medic commanded.

Heavy almost dropped me, but managed to grab a hold of my arms. I violently tried to get air back into my lunges, but started to hyperventilate instead. I felt something around my mouth and tried to force it away; when I looked, Medic was standing in front of me, holding an oxygen mask to my face.

"Breathe, mein kind." A bit confused I managed to breathe more slowly and the air filled my lungs again.

"Why do you call me a child? I'm 19 years old, dammit!

With a surprised look on his face Medic replied. "I knew it! You understand and even speak German!"

I nodded weakly.

The Medic smiled, but what surprised me that it he looked happy. Not sadistic, insane, but happy. I kept staring at the German doctor with a blank expression, forgetting I was in the hands of the giant man. Slowly and carefully, Heavy sat me down on the bed and placed the duvet on top off me, looking regretful and sad for some reason I could not explain. It was very uncomfortable for me, knowing that the BLU Team never acted like this at all.

After being rejected by me, Engineer was scratching the back off his head, not really sure of what to do. He looked back at the small figure on the bed, then at Medic. "Maybe we should let the kid get some rest."He suggested as he turned around and walked out of the room. Heavy left without a word, following the smaller man in front of him. Medic was the last to leave, just turning his head before he walked out of the room.

"Hungry?"I shook my head and looked into the duvet. He turned around and followed his two team mates.

The rest of the team meet in the common room, they were talking back and forth about their new recruit. The Heavy, Medic and Engineer, however, were silent, still confused about the reaction from the small boy.

Spy cleared his throat. "So what do we do with the doll comme Scout?"He looked around, seeing nobody had an answer for him.

"His mental state iz very bad. He is afraid of everyone and his body is in poor conditions."Medic was looking at the table in front of him, with a serious face.

"Little man so light!"Heavy roared over the table worryingly.

Engineer looked up from his wrench and looked at the men around the table; he let out a sigh and got up. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can get something out of him and understand why he's all upset."He left the room and went for the medical bay. The team continued talking and debating what their next step was going to be.

Meanwhile, back in the Medic's office, the boy was lying on his back. He was too afraid to sleep and not well enough to walk around. His head was in agony and his fever had not gone down by the slightest. He was fortunate that he could be a bit alone as he thought to himself.

Without warning, the door opened and in came the Engineer. He casually walked over to the bed, pulled out a chair, and sat down next to the boy. He said not a word to him, keeping an eye on him.

The boy pulled himself a bit away from the Engineer. His legs were still sore after he had raced around the base. He sat up, pulling his legs to him and wrapping his flimsy arms around them, the duvet was wrapped tightly around him, and his face was buried in the sheet.

"Why are you so scared, boy?"The Engineer said in a calm, quiet tone.

The boy was silent, not moving at all.

"You know we won't hurt ya, right? We aren't some brainless, rented mules, son."He saw the boy hugging his legs a bit tighter, making him flinch from the pain. Engineer stood up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, but it was slapped away immediately.

The boy was looking at him with tears in his eyes, he was shuddering and in his eyes were pure terror. "Don't touch me! You're all just crazy bastards! Only thinking about hurting others and not thinking about anyone but yourself! I hate you all!"He threw the duvet in the Engineer's face and jumped off from the bed. His legs suddenly collapsing under the weight while his knees hitting the hard floor. His bandaged legs had growing red spots from the reopened wounds. Although the pain was gruesome and harsh, the young Scout did not care. Crawling towards the door, he hoped Engineer was still tangled in the sheet, making it possible for him to escape.

The Scout was suddenly stopped as he was pinned by Engineer. With the little strength he had left, he started to kick and punch as hard as he could, trying desperately to get the larger man off of him. Unfortunately for the boy, nothing really helped and he started sobbing.

Engineer had grabbed the weak Scout by the back of his collar, pinning his hands behind his back and keeping his chest to the floor. Despite having regretful feelings of his actions, he knew he couldn't let the boy go.

"DOC! DOC! FREAKIN' HELP ME!"he yelled as loud as he hoped Medic would come running.

Instead, the Sniper came running in through the doors. "Why are ya yelling, Sc-"His eyes widen in complete shock as he noticed the Engineer on top of the crying boy. "What the bloody fuck are ya doing!"He yelled, grabbing the Engineer by the arm and tried to pull him away.

Engineer struggled not wanting to let go of the boy. "He's trying to run away! I need the doc, damn nabbit!"He snapped back, with a dark look on his face.

Hesitantly, Sniper released the Engineer's arm and bolted out. The two of them could hear him calling for Medic. The boy kept on sobbing, trying to get his hands free, but Engineer was much stronger than him. For the poor Scout, it almost felt that minutes were turning into hours in the frantic struggle for freedom.

Medic entered his office with Sniper just behind him, panting and trying to catch their breath. After seeing what the situation was, Medic quickly walked to a nearby medical closet and took a single item out, his back turned to the rest of the group. Once he turned around, it was revealed that he was holding a syringe in his gloved hand.

"No! NO! I'm s-sorry! I-I won't do it again, man! Hit me or anything else instead, please! A-Anything but that!"The boys yelled with his voice filled with fear. He was shaken violently and the tears dripped onto the floor.

Medic knelt down next to him with a sad look. he pressed the needle into the boy's vein. "I'm sorry, mein kind, it is for ze best."

The boy lost the rest of his strength, he couldn't anymore. His legs and arm started to feel numb and his eyes closing on him. He just wished that he would die from the drug, so he finally could find eternal peace. In no time at all, he was sound asleep.

Engineer got off him and knelt next to the unconscious boy, picking him up as gently as possible and rose. Sniper, Medic and Engineer looked at each other, finding it hard to find words, who could describe what just had happened.

"I don't think I have ever seen a person so scared before." Sniper started, fidgeting with his sunglasses and staring at the others.

"Ja, He went berserk when he saw ze needle." Medic added, "What did ze BLU team do to him? Fess…zhis is unacceptable."He shook his head in disgust, looked at the boy and back at the others. "Ve should let him rest. He will sleep for ze next couple of hours thanks to the zhot." He went over to a closet and pulled out a clean bed sheet.

Engineer and Sniper just nodded and walked over to the bed, placing the boy cautiously on the bed. Medic changed the sheet and replaced the duvet on top of him and watching the boy's slow and rhythmic breathing. He put in an IV drop in the left arm of the boy, and a heart monitor to his right. With a heavy sigh, the doctor exited the office with the other behind him and headed back the Rec Room.

Sniper was the last to leave the Medic's office, putting on his sunglasses. "Damn. This is going to be difficult." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Doll comme - Doll like


	4. Crack in the ice?

Crack in the ice?

Chapter 4! Nice right? ^^ Not much to say, except enjoy : )

A week has passed since the new recruit became a part of RED team. Every time one of the members tried to bring up a conversation with the injured Scout, he would lay in his bed silently, staring at them with a flat, blank expression.

The Engineer used up most of his free time to take care of the boy. He didn't say much, but brought him food. The weak Scout had usually eaten hardly anything. Engineer remembered the first time he had brought a tray of food when the boy was looking at them with such surprised look, taking the plate and ate everything too fast, only to get sick and throw up.

Engineer looked up from the book he was reading and watched the boy reading a simple magazine.

"Can I ask ya something?" He said in a calm voice. The boy turned and looked at him.

"Y-Yeah?" His voice was shaky and unstable, "What?" he sighed as he looked back down to continue reading.

"What's your name, boy?"Engineer inquired, smiling at the Scout.

"…Nick." He said quietly, not looking up from his magazine.

"Well then Nick, The name's Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam." He lifted his hand in a friendly gesture, still smiling to Nick. Cautiously, Nick put his hand in Sam's and shook it. Giving him a nod before quickly retrieved his hand again.

"How are ya doin' so far, Nick?" Sam placed the book on his lap and leaned back on the chair.

"Felt better to be honest, and I could use a shower." Nick sniffed himself. It had been more than a week ago, since he last had a shower and it was starting to feel gross.

Sam got up from his seat and scratched his chin. "Hmmm, I got it! Don't go anywhere! I'll go see what I can do." He walked out from the office.

Moments of waiting patiently, Nick finally saw Sam come back in the office. The Engineer presented him a red bathrobe. "Here ya go. The showers are booked for the next hour." He placed the robe on the bed.

Giving Sam a grateful nod, Nick took the robe and carefully stood up. He was quite pleased that his legs were starting to heal. The two left the medical bay and headed towards the shower room at the other side of the hallway. Sam was barely in the lead, with Nick not too far behind. The Scout was wobbly still on his recovering legs. Minutes later, they had arrived at their destination. Sam opened the door and walked right in. Nick, on the other hand, slowly peaked in first, checking if the coast was clear before warily following Sam.

Sam placed a clean, large-sized hospital shirt in on a nearby bench. Since his legs were still trying to heal, Nick was not allowed to wear pants according to the doctor's orders, but the shirt was long enough to cover his whole body.

Sam went over to a closet and pulled out a towel, placing it next to the shirt. "I'm gonna go outside and watch the door for ya, so you can take your shower in peace." He waved and walked out. "Holler if ya need anything!"

Nick could hear the Engineer humming a happy, cheerful tune from the other side of the bathroom door. He sat down, slowly took the bandage off his legs and got undressed before walking over to the shower and turned on the water.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Sam was leaning against a wall next to the bathroom door. He looked up to see Demoman and Pyro was walking down the hall.

"Whh rrh hh drr-rry?" Pyro waved happily to Engineer.

Sam smiled at the two. "Just watching the door for Nick is all."

Pyro and Demo looked at each other with a confused look. "Nick? Who's that?" Demo scratched his chin, still looking at Sam.

"The package kid, his name is Nick." Sam explained.

Demoman smiled and gave Sam a good pat on the back. "Good to hear the laddie is still alive and actually actin' human. Oi! Sam! Can you see try getting Nick to eat dinner with us."

Pyro nodded in agreement.

Sam scratched the back off his head. "I'll try, boys, but don't get your hopes up to much. He's barely getting used to me being around him, but I don't know about anyone else around here."

Demo and Pyro nodded in understanding and walked away chatting among each other.

After forty-five minutes had passed, Sam knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Nick, you're alright in there, son?"

There was no answer.

"You alright, boy?" His voice echoed in the room as he carefully entered.

"I can't get up..." Sam walked a bit closer, his hand still covering his eyes; he closed the door after him.

"Kinda hard to help ya right now. I need to look okay?" Sam said.

Nick muttered something unclear.

Sam removed his hands and saw Nick lying on the floor next to the sink, still wearing his beanie and the big shirt.

Sam walked closer and crouched next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. He tried focusing on the Scout, but he stared at his bruised up feet.

"I, uh, fell and my legs went sort of numb…" Nick replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.

The Engineer scratched his chin and swiftly, yet carefully picked him up bridal style, causing Nick to yell and struggle. "If you don't wanna fall to the ground, then I suggest that ya stop what you're doing." His tone was a bit harsh, but it was needed.

Nick instantly stopped, blushing while he crossed his arms and pouted. As the two moved through the base, other team members started to take notice and snicker at them. Nick snuck a peek at Sam and saw that he, too, was blushing slightly.

"Am I…heavy?" Realizing that he had said this out loud, Nick instantly looked down at his torso.

Sam, who was surprised to hear the little Scout, looked down at him. "Heavy? Are ya kidding me? I'm surprised that ya weigh as much as a toothpick." He started to laugh.

A few minutes later, and they had reached the medical bay and the Medic's office. The Medic was pacing back and forth with charts, papers, and medical forms in his hands. He glanced over to see Sam and Nick enter his office. "Ah, Herr Engineer and Scout, vhat brings you here?" he asked, placing down the papers on a table.

"I'm just here to check something for the little guy." Sam answered, placing Nick on to a scale

"Hey, Doc, did we ever check how much Nick here weighs?" The Engineer asked, looking at the numbers on the scale.

Medic picked up a chart from his table and trailed down the piece of paper with a finger. "Nein, not yet. Vhy do you ask, Herr Engineer?" he glanced over at the two upon hearing Nick yelp. He watched the boy leap back into the Engineer's arms.

Sam took Nick away from the scale and placed him on the bed. He sat down next to the frightened Scout, sighing heavily and shaking his head.

"Vhat is vrong?" Medic approached the Engineer with a worried look in his eyes.

"He only weighs forty-five kilograms, Hans." He looked back at the Medic, looking very worried.

Hans pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fess…zhat's just as I feared…"

Nick just stared at the sheets blankly. He was aware that he was underweight, but was shocked to see that it was more serious that he previously thought. He felt so overwhelmed, he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes.

"It vill take time for him to gain ze veight, but it shouldn't be zhat impossible." Hans said as he let out a small sigh, acting very calm and relax.

"Sounds good, Doc. Hey, Nick ya joining us for dinner?" Sam asked, looking over at Nick serenely.

"You want me to eat dinner with…you guys?" Nick blinked, sounding very shocked.

Looking at each other, Sam and Hans arched their eyebrows. They knew that it might not be a good tone.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Sure. Then you can finally meet the rest of the team for real. It'll be great!"

Hans nodded in agreement. "Ja, ve vould…like you to join us."

Nick gave a slow and steady nod. "Okay, that'll be fine." He took his bathrobe. "Just give me a second to get ready!" 


	5. Meet the Red team for dinner

_Meet the Red team for dinner._

_Chapter 5! Let's hope Nick will survive meeting the rest of the team. If you are in doubt over who is who, here is a list over the names of the characters. _

_The RED Team:_

_OC Scout – Nick _

_Engineer – Samuel/Sam _

_Sniper – Will _

_Spy – Phillíp_

_Heavy – Boris_

_Demoman – Billy_

_Scout – Michael _

_Medic – Hans_

_Pyro – Miguel _

_Soldier – Jack_

It was once again dinnertime at the RED Base. Pyro proudly headed out form the kitchen holding a big pot. He muffled happily, showing off the meal inside.

The Sniper followed with a big grin. "Alright, mates, today is rabbit stew night!" he announced, "I caught the little buggers myself, so enjoy!"

Just then, a knock at the door made everyone's heads turn. Entering the Rec Room was Sam holding Nick and Hans not too far behind.

"Hey, boys, do ya'll mind if one more eats with us?" Sam asked with a broad smile, tilting his head towards Nick.

While most of the team nodded in approval, Spy and Soldier quietly stared at their new guest. The Scout jumped off from his chair and pulled one more for Nick. Sam settled Nick in the chair between him and the Scout. When the Engineer sat down, he and the other team conversed with one another about the fight earlier that day. Pyro poured the stew into every bowl and passed them around to each member. While mostly everyone ate eagerly, Nick ate quietly and glanced at the men around the table, unaware that the other Scout was staring at him.

"Hey, dude. Yo, dude!" Scout poked Nick's arm, which made Nick jump slightly in surprise and look at the other teen.

"Y-Yeah?" Nick did not look him right in the eyes, despite the fact that a beanie was already covering his own eyes.

"Wha'cha name?" The Scout asked curiously.

The other team members paused to listen, making the boy shifting uncomfortable in his chair.

"N-Nick." He answered slowly and nervously.

"Nick? That's a catchy name. I'm Michael, Nice to meet'cha!" he shook Nick's hand gently, but the timid Scout quickly pulled his hand back.

The other members continued with their conversations. Nick sighed, comfortably sinking in his chair.

"Well, let's see. You know the rest of the team's names?" Michael asked as he took gnawed on a thick piece of meat.

"I know Sam and Hans, and now you." Nick pointed around at the men he listed.

"Well okay, that over there is Will our Sniper. The big, lumbering Heavy is Boris." Michael pointed at the two men with his fork."Then we have Miguel our Pyro, Billy our Demo, and Jack our Soldier." Then he sank a bit down in his chair and tilted his head towards Spy."That over there is Phillíp. He's very quiet and doesn't say much, but he's freakin' good at his job and he's an okay guy, I guess." He smiled a bit and looked back at Nick.

Nick nodded in understanding as he continued to gobble down his food. Although he wasn't as hungry, he made it a personal priority to gain weight in order to satisfy the Medic. He looked around the table and saw Phillíp gaze at him.

The Spy's stare wasn't a threatening one, but serene and steady."Garçon?" he called with a smirk, while the rest of the team stopped what they were doing and looked at him,"What is that in your mouth?"

Nick jumped in alarm. He had been very cautious with it and didn't really think anyone would see it. He glimpsed around in a panic, keeping his mouth shut.

Sam placed a hand on Nick's shoulder."Just say what it is. We won't judge ya at all." He said in a smooth and calming voice.

Nick swallowed hard and closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't possibly avoid the situation that he was in. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, which had a metal piercing on it. Most of the team looked in amazement, especially Michael. Phillíp was still smiling at Nick.

"DUDE! That is fuckin' cool!" Michael beamed, facing Nick, "Where did you get that?"

Nick blinked in surprise. Not expecting anyone to like or even accept his piercing, he couldn't help but to giggle.

The team watched Nick laugh, most of them couldn't help but smile, especially Sam who never seen the boy laugh or even smile.

"LITTLE SCOUT IS CUTE!" Boris roared over the table, laughing heartily.

Nick blushed and stopped laughing. He started poking his food with his fork shyly."So you guys don't think I'm weird and stuff?" He asked, still blushing.

The whole team started laughing. "You ain't weird, you're unique!" Will answered.

Spy stood up and went over to Nick, cupping the young Scout's chin with his hand and lifted his head."Weird? Non, chéri, you are adorable and very interesting. Vous êtes déjà dans mon garçon adorable yeux." He smiled, pulling back his hand and leaving.

After dinner Sam, Billy and Jack stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes and silverware. Nick was sitting on a couch in the Rec Room, feeling tired and a bit nauseous from forcing down the food from earlier and eating too much. Although he could hear others talking lowly and quietly from the kitchen, he didn't really care. He lifted his legs onto the couch and tried to relax against the armrest. But something felt weird too him. It was as if he was resting on top of someone else even though there was clearly nothing. Nick shrugged and closed his eyes, thinking nothing of it. As he was dosing off he heard a noise that sounded like a heartbeat. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he tried to get up, only to have a gloved hand grab his wrist and another cover his mouth.

"Shh, chéri. What's the hurry, boy?"

Nick tilted his head so he could see. His eyes widened in shook to see that Phillíp had grabbed him and was currently smiling.

"I will not harm you, I just want to talk for a little while_._" Phillíp let go off the boy's arm and watched as Nick relaxed a little. He removed his hand from Nick's mouth and placed it on the armrest."I'm terribly sorry to scare you, mon ami, but it's adorable to see you all jumpy." His sneer grew wider.

Nick frowned, but continued to face the Spy."What do you want?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are afraid of everyone around here, except for me. Why is this?" Phillíp asked, being a bit serious.

"I'm…just not used to this team. I-I'll get used to it." Nick answered, knowing very well that he was such a terrible liar.

"Your former team was not that nice to you, oui?"

Nick simply nodded. He remembered his time with the BLU Team had been nothing but hell. He whimpered as he rested his head on the Spy's shoulder.

Phillíp placed an arm around Nick's shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest."Don't cry, you have nothing to fear anymore. The Spy on the BLU team was nicer, oui?"

Nick nodded again quietly, knowing that he did miss the BLU Spy. He kept to himself, still crying.

"Sleep well, mon ami, tomorrow will be a new day. You are welcome in my room anytime you want, just remember to knock first." Phillíp smiled at the boy and pulled out a cigarette from his disguise kit and lit it with a lighter, letting out a content and delighted sigh.

The Spy had the scent of cologne and cigarette smoke, which Nick liked. Smelling the aroma made the boy reminded him of his old friend, making him feel safe in Phillíp's arms. Before he could settle down, Phillíp lifted him onto his lap, which almost made him yelp.

"Why did you do that?" Nick demanded, frowning at Phillíp.

"You looked cold." Phillíp answered as he shrugged. Hr grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it over the boy.

Nick relaxed a bit more and gently rested his head against the Spy's chest with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Resting his left arm on the armrest, the Spy wiped away the tear with his right hand. As he smiled at the boy, Phillíp enjoyed the company he had. All he wanted to see from Nick was how he can truly act and be not so timid. He took out a book to read, peaceful listening to the sound of Nick's steady breathing.

Sam, Jack and Billy finished the dishes and headed back into the Rec Room. They were all pretty sure that Nick was bored and tired, wanting to go to bed. When they entered the room, the trio was shocked and surprised to see the Spy sitting on the chair with the boy on his lap peacefully sleeping. Each and every one of the threesome stood looking at the scene with a dumbfounded look on his face. Sam, who seemed to be the most surprised, gawked in confusion.

Phillíp looked at the men quite amused. "Gentlemen? What is wrong? Is there a ghost nearby?" He snickered.

The three men drew closer towards the Spy and Nick, trying to understand what they were seeing. They all were certain that Nick was so timid and jumpy, that he would flinch if touched.

"How did ya bloody do that, laddie?" Billy whispered quietly.

"The boy has some kind of relationship with the BLU Spy, apparently. So he's clearly not afraid of moi." Phillíp whispered back, flashing a white smile at the men.

Jack huffed and turned around grimacing."I expect you maggots to be up at seven tomorrow morning. I will _not_ tolerate tardiness!" he announced in a harsh, but soft tone. With a snort, he marched out from the room quickly without looking back.

The excessive talking was waking up Nick. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Phillíp dazed. He smiled warmly as he pulled his arms around the Spy's neck, making rest of the men look at him confused."Moi aussi, je t'aime, Claude..." He closed his eyes again and nuzzled his head into Phillíp chest, breathing heavy.

The men continued to stare at Nick. Billy and Sam looking baffled.

Phillíp frowned as he rose from his seat, still carrying Nick carefully in his arms.

"Oi, it's bloody late…I'm headin' off to bed." Billy yawned as left the room.

"Let me just take him so you can go to bed." Sam whispered and extended an arm towards Phillíp.

"Non, I will take him. You get some rest." The Spy could almost see the Engineer arching a brow at him as he walked towards the door."Sleep well, mon ami." He said as he headed out the door.

Sam stood completely still. He was unsure of why Phillíp wanted to bring Nick to bed when normally he would left as soon as things got complicated. He scratched his chin and looked at the door."Better hit the hay then..." He left the room while in deep thought.

The Spy carried Nick in his arms as he wandered in the hallways of the base. He did not want to wake up the boy to enjoy the silence surrounding him. Once he reached the medical bay, he pushed the door open with his elbow and walked up to Nick's bed, gently laying the boy down and pulling the duvet over him. He grimaced as he glanced around in the Medic's Office."I'm going to have to talk to Hans about a new room for the boy. He cannot stay here for the rest of his time." He looked at the sleeping boy again, leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. As he left the room, Phillíp switched the lights off.

_Translation:_

_Garçon - boy_

_Vous êtes déjà dans mon garçon adorable yeux - You are already adorable in my eyes boy_

_Moi aussi, je t'aime - I love you too_


	6. I hate you!

II hate you!

It's time for chapter 6 of the fanfic. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far, remember that I love to read your reviews :)

Nick woke up the next morning, weary and groggy. He rose and sat up, stretching his long limbs and scratching his scalp under his beanie. All that he could remember was sitting on Phillíp's lap on the couch. Hoping to brush the emotion off, he dragged himself out of bed. He grew tired and sick of wearing hospital robes all the time and made him feel that he was sicker than he thought. With a heavy sigh, Nick made his way towards the bathroom connected to the room. One he gave himself a quick wash, he put on a clean shirt, still being a little upset about not wearing regular clothes like everyone else, and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the room, making sure the beanie was right over his head and eyes.

When Nick closed the door, he spotted Hans with the corner of his eye. He knew that it meant it was another examination test. Although he also was aware that the RED Medic was far nicer than the BLU, he still hated the tests. Just the mere thought of someone touching his fragile body made him sick to his stomach. Silently, Nick snuck towards the door, trying not to look back at the Medic. He stayed close to the edge and quickly inched his way to the door, hoping that Hans wouldn't see him. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

"Ah! Zhere you are, mein kind." Hans greeted, glancing over at Nick, "I vas vondering vhere you vere at."

Nick faced Hans and tried to stay as calm as possible. "Oh hi, Doc. Uhhh, I didn't see you there." He was a terrible liar, and had always been.

Medic looked at him with a frown. "I zee...Vell, I actually have zomething for you." Hans smiled serenely at the boy and pointed over at the boy's bed.

Nick turned his head and saw next to his bed a pair of crutches leaning on the wall nearby, he was unsure of what his reaction was.

"We know you do not like being carried, zo Herr Zam made zhese for you. Now you can move around on your own."

Nick looked like he was a bit shocked. "Wait...He made this for me? Uh…to be honest with ya, Doc, I actually don't understand any of this at all."

Hans's smiled faded a bit. "You are part of ze team and ze family. Ve are not the enemy and Ve vill alvays help you in need." He calmly replied.

'_Wait...So these guys are okay with me? Maybe this isn't so bad after all. No! I can't let them get to me, it might be a trick or somethin'_.' Nick thought to himself as he headed over to his crutches to try them out. "By the way Doc, please don't call me child. I'm 19 years old and not a kid anymore."He said as he sat down on his bed and looked at the crutches, inspecting them carefully.

"Vell zhen, only if you call me by my real name out of combat." Hans snickered and looked back at Nick.

Nick gave a curt nod at the Medic. "Uh, yeah, will do."

"Ve zhould be heading out for breakfast, and zhen I vill proceed vith ze examination. " He got up and started to walk towards the door in thought.

Nick shuddered and got down from his bed, there were no way around this. Both of them left the medical bay and walked to the Rec Room.

Hans was not too far behind Nick walking with his crutches. Medic went over and sat between Boris the Heavy and Will the Sniper, Nick was looking at a place to sit when he saw Michael the Scout wave him over. A bit awkwardly he got over, not being used to use his crutches, he sat next to Michael and Sam the Engineer. Sam gave him a plate filled with bacon and eggs.

"Yo, dude. Did ya sleep well?" Michael's cheerful mood was indeed refreshing.

"I guess. You?" Nick looked at his breakfast and took a bite, his thoughts were somewhere else. He was feeling quite down, fearing the upcoming routine check from Hans.

"Nope, slept like shit! Couldn't fall asleep and tried everything, counting sheep, milk and stuff like that."

Nearly spitting out his food, Nick stared blankly at Michael in confusion.

Michael almost busted out laughing. "What's with the face man? It's Like ya never did that before. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book." He took a big bite of his food and snickered.

Nick had no idea on how to respond. He quietly continued to eat his breakfast.

"Just ignore him, Nick, he managed to grab some coffee from Will and he's all hyped up now." Sam said low with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Nick nodded in understanding at the Engineer. "Hey, Sam…Thanks for the crutches. They've helped out a lot." He said lowly and quietly.

"No problem, boy, it's nothing next to building a sentry." He smiled at the boy, who smiled a bit awkward back at him.

Although he did not feel like eating at all, Nick continued to chew down his food. He glanced around at the table at the men. But when he saw Phillíp staring right back at him and watching him carefully, Nick blushed and immediately looked away. He listened to the others converse with one another.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about mate? It's not the kid's fault, dammit!" Will's harsh voice quieted the rest of the people's conversations around the table.

Nick looked over at the Sniper and Soldier with a frightened expression.

"He is completely useless as a member, Will. That wimpy little maggot should have been sent home to his momma in that box from the very beginning! This is a war zone not a kindergarten!" Jack turned his head towards Nick. "What has the little maggot ever done for us? He's only being a pain in the ass, taking medical supplies, time, and food from us. He might just wait for a signal from those sorry BLUs and then kill all of us in our sleep or-"

"Mrph mh jh ngh rgt hcr mnt MPHB!" Miguel had cut him off and slammed his hand against the table.

"Pyro is right! We not fight our selves! It will be bad if new little Scout is an enemy to someone!" Roared the big Russian, Boris.

"Very well... But just let me say one thing to that little maggot before I go." He slammed both of his palms against the table and leaned forward towards Nick. "You are a spineless worm, you are a mistake off nature, and you are walking VOMIT! Don't ever think you are real soldier, you are disgrace to this proud country and you _don't_ make me proud, FILTH!" His tone had gone from loud to extreme in moments.

"Do you really think I like being like this, fucktard?" Nick was shaken with fury, he had dealt with a lot of things, but this was too much for him to handle.

Jack made a grimace and grabbed the collar of Nick's gown and dragged him across the table. "I will NOT tolerate back talk, YOU SISSIFIE MAGGOT! Scared of a mere touch, crying over nothing, you're just a SPINELESS COWARD!" He tightened the grip on the chin and tilted his head, so Nick could see his cold eyes.

The rest of the men were stunned. Fearing Jack would kill Nick, Billy and Will grabbed the Soldier's arms and tried prying him off the smaller boy, but Jack was stronger.

Nick glared back at the towering Soldier. "'Scared' you say? You have no idea what real fear is, what real physical and mental torture is...What it means to be betrayed by people you trust and place your life into..." Nick's legs were slumped against the table, his tone was icy and he didn't move a muscle.

"I didn't put my damn life at risk in wars so kids like could grow up to become cowards! You don't have any idea of what fear is, you are way too young to know that." Jack snapped, gripping Nick even tighter. As he started to turn around on the heel of his boots, Nick grabbed the top of his jacket and pulled Jack against himself, noses almost touching.

"You know what, fucker? I'm not American and to be honest…I don't give a flying fuck about the shit you're sayin' to me. But so you think I don't know what real fear is? HA! Let me tell you something, big guy...Do you know how it feels to be tortured? Well I do... On BLU team, the schedule everyday for me was fight against you guys, then get beaten up by my own team for not doing a good enough job, followed by more beating and hardcore rape. After if I was so lucky I could get some food, which was mostly not the case, followed by more insults, beatings, rape and the Doc's 'fun hour'...YOU TELL ME WHAT REAL PAIN AND FEAR IS? I FUCKIN' HATE YOUR GUTS! YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!" Nick grabbed the front of his beanie and pulled it up a little in the right side just so Jack could see his eye, blind with fury he stared into Jack eyes. Nick withdrew one of his hands and punched him right in the face and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Sam and Michael were the first to react. They ran after the boy, glaring at Jack before they left the room.

Jack was sitting in the floor, he hadn't expected the boy to actually punch him shout back at him. He nearly toppled over from the boy's punch. The eye of the kid, it was shocking even to a rough Soldier.

"Mon Dieu, you are truly no gentleman, Soldier. I think I speak for the whole team when I say, you should think about your actions, you sluggish simpleton." Phillíp stood up and looked at Jack harshly, as he left the room.

Jack was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that he heard that Nick had been raped multiple times. He shook his head, thinking that he had misheard. "ARGH! fuck this!" He growled as he glanced at the men in the room, all of them either with a frown on their faces or not looking at him at all. He gritted his teeth and left the room with anger plastered on his face.

In another part of the base, Nick had hidden himself in one of the storage rooms. His legs had given up while running, which made him fall onto the hard floor face first. The blood from his nose was mixing together with his tears. He was sick to his stomach and felt like he was going to puke any second. He regretted every word he said to the Soldier. He felt stupid for not keeping his mouth shut. Nick worried that the team would hate him and treat him cruelly like the BLUs. Voices outside the door made him flinch and nearly yelp. He dragged himself to the corner of the room behind some old crates, held his breath and closed his eyes.

Phillíp had rejoined with Sam and Michael in one of the corridors of the base. They didn't say a word to each other. The only thing that was important was to find Nick safe and sound.

"Do ya fellas think something happened to him?" Sam asked, glancing at the other two with a worried expression.

"I fuckin' hope not or I'll break the dumbass' neck!" Michael grabbed his baseball bat from his back.

Phillíp took his Ambassador from within his suit. "When we find him, let's try not to startle the boy too much."

Sam nodded in agreement as he took out his trusted wrench from his utility belt. "Alright-y."

They followed the trail of blood with caution, heading into one of the nearby rooms of where they were standing. The room was pitch black, Phillíp went first with his gun drawn, he cautiously opened the door and looked around. With no one around, he stealthy sneaked into the room followed by Sam and Michael. The blood trail disappeared behind one of the crates in the back, they looked at each other, Phillíp pointed at Michael and then on top of the crates, Sam next to him and himself in the front. He counted from five to one with his fingers and jumped into action, pointing the gun at the corner, Sam followed after with his wrench clutched into his hand and Michael jumping up on the top of the crates, getting ready to jump down. Sam almost dropped his wrench and Phillíp lowered his weapon, but Michael hadn't seen anything, he had silently crawled to the edge. The room was too dark for the Scout to see, he grabbed his bat with both hands and jumped down from the crate.

A loud battle cry made Nick jump in surprise and look up. He barely managed to dodge the attack before the bat came flying back at him, he threw himself on the ground and tried to drag himself away from the attacker.

"Michael, stop! IT'S NICK!"Sam ran between the two of them and blocked the bat with his left arm before it hit Nick. He clenched his jaw from the pain and the sick sound of bone cracking entered his ear.

Michael dropped his bat and ran over to Sam. "Fuck! Dude, are you alright? I didn't know it was you, man. I'm so freakin' sorry!" He tried to help Sam, without touching his left arm.

They looked at the boy on the floor, he was shaking and breathing violently and had pulled his hands up defensibly. Phillíp moved closer to him and kneeled in front of him, he grabbed both of his Nick's wrists and pulled him into a gently embrace.

Nick shoved the Spy away as tears were dripping from his chin onto his clothes and the floor. With the tears fogging his vision, he could not see anything in front of him. He fought back, not wanting to get hurt.

Phillíp grabbed Nick again, this time with more force and pulled the boy towards himself. Nick started to struggle against him.

The two trashed around shortly until Phillíp got the upper hand, pulling the boy into another embrace, making sure he couldn't escape. "Easy, mon ami, we won't hurt you."He said unusually calmly and gently. He could feel the boy stop struggling and saw him looking around him frantically.

"W-We? Who's…'we'?" Nick sobbed, barely slurring the words from his mouth.

Sam crouched to the right of Nick. "Yeah, boy... Me and Michael are here too, don't worry, okay?" Sam almost fell back as Nick hurried toward him, crying and burying his face into The Engineer's overalls. He flinched from the pain coming from his left arm, but managed to shrug it off.

"U-Undskyld…J-J-Jeg…" Nick muttered, making it unclear to the group of what he said exactly.

Sam rested his good hand on the top of the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, Nick. Everything's going to be okay."

The stood in silence as they looked at Nick. Long moments passed, and the boy had calmed down and fallen asleep, too exhausted from the pain and the crying.

"Do you think he's okay? Man I totally freaked out when he went berserk! I wonder what the freakin' hell he was sayin'." Michael asked quietly.

"I don't know son. We better go to Hans' office and let him get some sleep for now, we can talk to him when he wakes up." Sam replied composedly.

"A good idea, m'sieur, you should properly get that arm checked while you are there." Phillíp added with a light chuckle.

Michael scratched his chin guilty. "Hey guys...Can I carry him or somethin'?" He asked as looked at his feet and fidgeted with his dog tags.

Phillíp and Sam arched a brow, looked at each and nodded. "Sure. But if ya drop him, you're dead meat, you hear? And be _extra_ gentle, so ya don't wake him up." Sam answered sternly, carefully handing Nick to Michael.

"Damn…Boris is right, Nick's pretty freakin' light." He shook his head and started to walk out of the room.

Phillíp grabbed the Engineer's shotgun and stood by Sam, making sure that he was going to be alright. They followed Michael out of the door and to the Medic's Office.

Translations:

M'sieur - sir

Undskyld jeg - Sorry I (It's a rough translation, it's not meant to make much sense here)

Mein freund - My friend

Junge - Boy

Mon Dieu - My God


	7. Trouble in the infirmary

Trouble in the infirmary.

Do not fear! Chapter 7 is here! I don't know if I'm completly satified with this chapter right now, but I hope ya like it anyway ^^ Remember I love reviews ;)

The door to the infirmary was kicked open followed by both Scout's, Engineer and Spy walking into the room. Medic had turned around with his syringe gun and fired at the door, the men jumping fast out of the way. Michael jumped to the left still with Nick in his arms as he smashed into a medical cabinet. Phillíp jumped to the right making a rolling fall, ducking behind one of the infirmary beds. Sam who was the last to enter the room didn't have as much time to react and as he jumped to the right, some of the needles sunk into his chest and his injured left arm, he lost his balance and feel on his injured arm, making him hiss loudly in pain.

"DOC! IT'S US! COME ON MAN!" Michael yelled and clutched Nick's body closer to him. He could feel his back scream in pain and his head trobbing, but he was mostly worryring about Nick who now was bleeding from underneith the beanie, he had woken up and was starten to trash around.

A loud clunck filled the room. Phillíp peeked around the corner of the room and saw that Hans had dropped his needlegun into the floor, he was looking quite startled. The Spy got up from the floor and brushed of his suit, he frowned at the Medic and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought we only attacked our enemies dear doctor." He sounded quite annoyed by the whole situation.

"Ich thought I told you not to startle me when I'm vorking here. This is trying my patience!"He hissed back. Both off them stared at each other, not paying attension the what was going on.

"Would ya fellas quit it already.. I could use a hand here doc and it looks like the young ones could use one too."Sam was sitting upright on the floor with a pained expression, his hardhat lying on the floor next to him. 

"Erhm.. Yeah a little help here.."Scout didn't look much better, he was still sitting with Nick in between his legs, suporting his back with one hand and clutching the other one to his shoulder.

Phillíp and Hans stopped starring at each other. Hans walked over to the Sam and helped him to his feet, carfully helping him over to a bed. Phillíp walked over to Michael, lifted the boy of him and walked over to his bed and sat him down. Michael got up on his own and fliched from the pain in his shoulder and back, he walked over and sat down on a chair next to Nick.

"I am going to check Nick first, zhe bleeding from zhe head is making me worried." The men gave him a nod off agreement.

"Hov are you mein freund?"He walked over to Nick.

"My head hurts so bad.. I think I'm going to be sick.."Nick quickly placed a hand in front off his mouth and leaned forward. Medic took a few steps back and waited a bit, but the boy didn't threw up.

"I think he has an concussion. Please lift up your beanie." Medic moved in a bit closer, the second he touched the boy's beanie Nick's flinched and grabbed it with both hands.

"NO! I'm fine.. Just need to rest doc.. nothing else."Hans frowned deeply and grabbed Nick's chin moving his head up.

"NEIN! If it is an concussion it could be dangerous. I will not tolerate backtalk junge!" His harsh tone made Nick flinch and push him harshly away. He jumped down from the bed, he almost feel and was feeling very dissy.

"fuck.. I think I'm gon.."The rest of the sentence was being blurred as he vomited onto the floor, he almost feel again, but managed to grab a hold of the side of his bed just in time. Hans walked over behind his bed and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him back onto the bed locking his arms behind his back with one hand and with the other keeping his head still.

"Herr Phillíp vould you mind helping me here."Hans looked at the Spy, who was shaking his head.

"Mon dieu.. You do not expect me to..."Before Phillíp could finish his sentence Hans cut him off.

"If your not going to do it, then find someone else!"He was glaring daggerts at Phillíp. Phillíp shrugged half heartedly and walked away with a fast pace. As soon as the door closed behind him Hans let out a strangled sigh and looked down at the boy infront off him.

"Hey dude.. I don't think he is going to take it off man.. right doc?" Michael tried to sound calm, but he was obvious concerned.

"I just need to see your eyes.. I will not take that stupid hat off."Hans was beginning to sound more irritated. He could feel Nick struggle against his hold.

"I just need to rest.."Nick answered with a whisper, he was clencing his teeth together and had turned his head away.

A few minutes later the door opened again revealing Will, Miquel, Billy and Phillíp.

"Phillíp said ya lads could use a hand, what'ya need us for?" Billy walked towards them with a curious look in his eyes, Will and Miquel following just behind him. Phillíp walked behind Sam and watched.

"I need you too hold zhe boy still. I need to check for a concussion, but he will not sit still."Nick was still trying to pry his way out off the hold, as he had done since Hans grabbed him and Hans was getting pretty impatient, wanting to get this over with.

Will and Billy walked closer and grabbed each one of Nick's arms and holding him thight. Hans walked to the other side of the bed in front of Nick and grabbed his chin with one hand and moved his hand up to grab the edge of the beanie.

"NOO!"Nick yelled and with a swift move he kicked Hans right in stomach, making Hans stumble back and with an arm around the hit area. As he looked back up he looked dangerous, he was gritting his teeth and looked pissed.

"Miquel hold his legs down before I really get angry.."The pyro moved fast from behind Michael and grabbed both of Nick's legs, now completly pinned down.

Hans got to his feet and brushed of his coat, he walked slowly over to them again and slapped Nick across the face. A loud gasps filled the room, most of the men was looking quite shocked, Hans had a good temper, no one exptected him to slap Nick. Nick on the other hand didn't move, he was gritting his teeth and started to shake. Hans lifted the edge of his beanie just above his eyes, he arched a brow and took a small flash light from his pocket and turned the light on.

"Open your eyes."His tone was cold, but Nick kept his eyes clenced shut. Small sobs escaping his lips.

"Hey doc ye really think this is such a splended idear? The kid is bloody terrified."Will looked from the boy to Hans, he sounded concerned.

"I need to check if he has an concussion or is bleeding in zhe brain. If he has it could kill him without treatment."He looked back at Will with a frown, making the Sniper shut up.

The room was almost silent, except for some heavy breathing and Nick's low sob. Hans moved over and started to pry one of Nick's eyes open, slowly he got it open, but then he retrieved his hand fast with a shocked expression. Tears started to run down Nick's red cheeks and dripped down his jaw. Everyone was looking concerned at Hans.

"Du bist ein albino?" He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Nick didn't respond, shaking even more now and sobbing heavely.

"Doc what is going on? What's wrong with him?"Sam jumped off his bed and ran over to Hans, grabbing him with his good arm. Hans sighted and looked at Sam.

"See for yourself." He walked back to Nick and again pried one of his eyes open. Nick's eye looked like it was red. Most of the men dropped their jaws, staring at Nick, not knowing what to do. Hans quickly took his small flashlight and did that check up, everytime the light hit his eyes Nick flinched and tried to pull away.

"He has an concussion, but zhere is no sign of bleeding. Why did you not say your where an albino?"Medic looked at Nick and made a sign to release him. As soon as he was released he grabbed his beanie and pulled it down over his eyes.

"I.. I'm a fre..ak.. Tha..t's why!" Nick grabbed his legs and pulled them to his chest.

Sam walked past the men and sat down on the bed next to Nick, with his good arm he placed his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Nah ya not Nick. Ya just unique. I don't mind ya having those eyes. How about you fellas?"He said in a soothing voice, Nick looked up at him.

"Non. As I said before, you are quite an interesting person and this only brings flair to your character."Phillíp said with a smile.

"Ey lass, remember I'm the black scottish cyclops! I know how it is too be bullied because of your eyes! Or eye in me own case."Billy placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. The rest of the men all smiled and nodded at the boy. Nick looked at each of the men around him, not helping but smiling a bit and feeling accepted.

"Hey erhm Nick? Could we, I mean I.. Erhm I mean.. Can I see again? Like both of them?"Michael said shyly and played with his dogtags. Nick looked at him not really sure of what to do.

"Whh dhh hh whhnn sh?"Miquel asked and looked back at Michael.

"Why I wanna see? I never seen anything like that before dude.. I kinda thought it might look could and stuff."Michael said low. After a bit of silents Will cleared his throath.

"Doesn't look like the mates gonna do it Michael, let's not force him. We'll just wait until his ready to show us k?"

"If your not injured, zhen please leave zhe infirmary. I need to check the rest" Hans looked very tired and sounded just as tired.

Everyone left the room except for Hans, Sam and Nick. Hans walked to the nearest medical cabinet and started to grab some thing, he walked back to Nick and scratched his chin.

"How are we going too do zhis?" He looked down at the gaze in his hand and at the blood trailing down Nick's face.

"I'll deal with it myself." Nick grabbed the gaze from Hans and walked wobbely too the toilet in the infirmary, closing the door behind him and locking the door.

Hans sighted as the door closed and looked at Sam, who was still clutching his bad arm. Hans started to do a check up on Sam, his arm wasn't broken, but it was bruised badly and he had muscle damage.

"Hey doc. What was in those needles? I don't really feel anything,"Hans looked him in the eyes and smiled, making Sam more nervous.

"Nothing mein freund. I was about too put something in zhem, but zhen you came and ruined it for me. You should consider yourself lucky, zhat zhey were empty."He shrugged and looked down at the more calm Sam.

Grabbing his medicgun, he pointed it at the man infront off him, the red beam concentrated on his injured arm. Sam grimaced as the medigun worked it's magic, it didn't hurt as much because off the soothing effect, but it was never really plesant.

"Why don't ya use the medicgun more often doc?"Sam looked curious at Hans, who just shrugged a bit.

"I only use it in battle or bigger accidents. It's good for healing gun shoots, cuts and burns, but not broken bones, infections or diseases.."He placed the gun gently on it's shelf and sat down at his table, streching his body.

They could hear vomiting noises from inside the bathroom, followed by a low sobben. Neither of them did anything, they wanted to give the boy some time too recorver, but after 10 minutes Sam walked over to the door and knocked firmly on the door.

"How are ya holdin' up in there?"When there was no reply, he banged on the door loudly yelling him too open the door, but still nothing happened.

Hans walked up too him and pushed him aside, in his hand was a key, he placed it in the keyhole and unlucked the door. On the floor next to the toilet Nick was slumped against the wall, he had vomited in the toilet, but had managed too hit himself in the process. Hans walked into the room and gently picked Nick up trying not to get any vomit on himself, as he walked out Sam closed the door behind him, they laid him down on the bed.

"Grab a clean large sized medical shirt in zhat closet for me." Hans pointed at a closet and Sam grabbed a shirt from it, he walked over to the bed.

"I will need you zoo support him while I change him."Sam nodded to him and lifted the slumped body up, so he was resting against his chest. Hans started to lift the shirt over his legs and waist, when the shirt was over the boy's head Sam gasped and looked shocked.

"What in the good Irene's name is this?" His eyes started to trail down the many scars of Nick's back, he looked at Hans who looked back at him.

"It is scars. I knew from zhe start he had been abused, zhere are everything for a fine lined scars, too scars resulting from whip marks. Please refrain from zelling anyone at zhe zime being."Sam shuttered at the words asHans grabbed the clean shirt and tugged it gently over Nick's head.

"Those son of a bitches, I hope I get mah hands on them.. I would really enjoy that a great deal."Sam grimased and let the boy down on the bed again.

"Zhere we go. I'll check to him every 30 minutes, but for now we should let him rest and get some lunch."He had hooked Nick up to the cardiac monitor and checked everything over. Sam smiled at him and give him a pat on the back, as the moved out of the room. 


	8. A Gift, Then Rampage

_"A Gift, Then Rampage"_

_Wow already at chapter 8, hope it's not too confusing with everything going on and you guys are enjoying the story! _

Another day has passed, and the RED Team sat around the table in the Rec Room. They finished with their meals and conversed with each other. All stayed except for Jack, who left as soon as he was done.

"Oi, I'm startin' to get concerned about the wee lad." Billy said as everyone else turned around and stared at him.

"DA!" Boris almost roared over the table, getting everyone's attention, "Little boy not eat in two days! Why does he not like food anymore? It is sad day without tiny Nick..."

"Mhh phh trrr mkkk hph hhm?" Miguel questioned, muffling through his gas mask.

"I already tried bringing him food, dude. He wouldn't eat and said something about not being hungry. I mean like…C'mon! He has to be freakin' starvin' for God's sake!" Michael said as he threw his arms up annoyed.

"I think I know the source of the problem, gentlemen." Phillíp folded his hands in front of his face and looked around.

"Alright, mate, don't make a bloody cliffhanger here…That would kinda would be a bad choice." Will said and arched a brow.

"Have you noticed his eating ceased after the incident with Jack?" The Spy inquired.

There was some mumbling around the table in response to Phillíp's words.

"Ja, I have. Jack made him furious right in front of everyone, I tried to talk to him about it yesterday, but he refused to speak." Hans answered as he cleaned his glasses with the collar of his coat and placed them back on.

"You think he really was that badly treated, mate? I know he is scared and everything, but this just seems a bit extreme." Will questioned, frowning a bit.

Hans arched an eyebrow towards Will. "Vhat Ich vill tell you now, Herr Will, is not nice and vill not leave ze room ve are sitting in." He looked around the room sternly at individual present and continued, "Ve all remember vhen Nick came to us in zhat box. Ve all thought at first he vas a doll, his legs very long and feminine, elegant hands and long fingers. Even though half of his face vas covered by ze beanie, he still vas a being just like ze rest of us. There is something I have not told you about his body conditions, though." Hans let out a heavy sigh and let his eyes wander around the room.

"Hey, Doc, I think we all get that Nick's a guy and not some plastic toy." Michael rolled his eyes.

Hans shook his head and continued. "Nein, foolish kind. After I sent everyone out of the infirmary I started ze first checkup, I vas overwhelmed and ztarled to zee ze worst body condition I've zeen in years." he had stopped to scratch the back of his head.

"Can you explain how bad it was, Doctor?" Phillíp asked and gave him a nod to continue.

"There were old and new scars all over his legs and bruises on his arms and torso. Ze cuts on his legs had resulted in a very nasty infection, and although his body is trying to fight zhen, I am afraid zhere vill be zome permanent damage. I had also zuspected zhat he had been raped multiple times vith ze large bruises on his inner thighs and hips." Hans explained.

Most of the men around just stared into the thin air. Sam was clenching his fists, Phillíp's eyes narrowed with such anger, and Michael just stared at his feet while trying to resist saying any funny comments.

"I think I owe him my life." Michael said lowly, crossing his arms to his chest.

The men's attention went to him, watching the Scout shift uncomfortably.

"What ya mean, son? Ya haven't talked to him since two days ago." Sam questioned as he sat back in his chair.

"At first, I was assigned to the BLU Team. But two days before I left from home, I got a letter saying that I transferred to the REDs because the BLUs had found another to take my original place. Basically, what happened to Nick, could had just as easily have happened to me..." Michael started to tremble at the horrible thought.

"Da, Michael is okay, but does he feel bad for littler Scout?" Boris gently places his large hand on the boy's small shoulders for comfort.

"Yeah man, of course I do! Fuck, man! I've seen a bunch of shit 'round here. But for some strange reason, Nick gets to me. Normally, I wouldn't even flinch if someone got his head smashed in front of me, but I can't help myself when I'm around him." Michael looked around him as he watched heads silently nod.

"I have to agree with Michael on that one. There is something about that kid, besides the red purple-ish eyes and a tongue piercing." Sam shook his head lightly in his seat as he listed Nick's unusual traits.

"I have to correct you on zhat one, mein hard-hat friend." Hans looked Sam in the eyes.

"Mmrr thh nnn?"Miguel looked at Hans with a confused tone.

"Ja, he has more zhen one body piercing, he actually have four." Hans explained with silence followed after him.

"I only saw one, Doc, where is the rest then?" Billy glanced blankly at the Medic.

"Ve all know about zhe one in his tongue, but he also has one each nipple and one in his…penis." Hans coughed as he mentioned the last one.

Michael flinched as he places his hands over his crotch. "Fuck...Why the hell would he do that to himself?"

"I do not zhink he chose to do it himself, Herr Scout. I believe zhat was ze work of ze BLU Medic. I came to zhat conclusion vhen I zaw his reaction vith Herr Phillíp asking about ze piercing on his tongue." Hans clarified as he glanced around at his team, "I will try getting him out off bed. Hopefully, ze news about having his own room vill make Nick feel better." He sighed and walked towards the door, while waving a short goodbye.

As Hans walked out of the room, he could hear the others converse quietly with each other. Although that he could not hear exactly what they were saying, the Medic had no interest. He carefully walked into the infirmary to see the room completely silent with Nick lying on his bed sleeping. Hans approached the sleeping boy and gently rubbed his arm.

The boy opened his eyes and jumped in alarm, being too startled to say anything.

"Easy, Nick. It's just me, do not be alarmed." Hans smiled at the boy.

Nick looked away, still too frightened to move or speak.

"I bring you good news." Hans said.

Nick looked at the Medic, still as silent as he could be.

Hans only smiled at Nick as he continued. "We have finished your room, you can move in right away if you vish."

Nick tilted his head looking confused. "Wait a minute, Doc, you mean I can have a room of my own?" he asked.

Hans patted him on his shoulder and nodded. "Ja, of course. It vill just like you had in on BLU Team." His smile faded when he saw Nick's negative reaction.

The boy had pulled himself away from the Medic and trembling. "I never had a real room. The one that I used to know at the BLU Bas was nothing but a torture chamber." He looked away and curled his hands into tight fists.

"I am zorry for bringing up a sensitive topic. Listen, if you vant to talk, you can always come to me if you like. But ve should get going now." Hans smiled, unsure if Nick was truly feeling.

Nick carefully slipped out from the bed and grabbed the crutches and followed the Medic. Heading out from the infirmary, the two walked down a hallway to the new room. When they had arrived at the sleeping quarters, Hans opened the door and walked in with Nick trailing behind him. With the lights all off in the new room, Nick began to feel wary of the situation. But when the lights switched on, the boy was in total shock. True to the Medic's words, it was a normal room like everyone else's. Complete with a dresser, a large bed, a desk with a chair, a mirror with the same height as he was, and even his bag with own personal stuff, it came to be the perfect room in Nick's view. God damn.. It even had it's own personal bathroom.

"Is this… really all mine, Hans?" The boy looked around in total awe.

"Ja, Herr Nick, and zhere are real clothes in ze dresser, but please vear shorts for now, you still have to wear the bandages for a while vill vait outside if you need anything." Hans couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's surprised reactions as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

**Nick's POV-**

It was impossible to think that I had something so special all to myself, especially a normal room. The first thing I did was jump on my brand new, surprisingly comfortable bed. But then I noticed a note on my pillow reading:

_We hope you like your new room, son. The other fellows and I are starting to miss you during meals and such. When you get this note, we will be sitting in the Rec Room. If you want, you can come join us and you don't have to say a word to anyone. But _PLEASE_ just eat something, anything at all. You're already as skinny as a twig, and you really don't need to lose any more weight on my opinion. Michael will probably want to see your eyes again. In fact, he hasn't mentioned anything about you since you've been gone. But don't worry about it, kid, he's just not very good with personal space. And one last thing, if you need to talk or just want some good company, just knock on my door and I'll open for you. Hope you feel better soon._ _Sincerely, Sam_

I almost cried as I finished reading the touching letter. Even though I was aware that Jack was going to be a problem still, I had to give my team a chance. I sighed as I wiped a single tear from my face, knowing very well that I had to calm down. I opened my new cabinet and I was completely excited to see new and real clothes. As I searched around through the clothes, I imagined myself dancing around like some happy idiot. Inside was a red T-Shirt, a long sleeved black shirt with a zipper and RED logo on the back, black shorts that seemed to reach down to my thighs, and a new, clean black beanie. After I had changed into cleaner and fresher clothes, I glanced over at the mirror. When I wrinkled my nose for a bit, I saw a completely new person from the reflection. I sighed and walked to the door, grabbing my crutches on the way and opened it.

Hans was still standing next to the door and smiled. "Do you like it?"

I sheepishly grinned back at him. "Yeah, it's very cool and all. I like it a lot. Hey, um, is it alright if I go to the Rec Room to hang out with everyone else?"

"Ja, of course." Hans nodded as he started to walk by my side.

_-(THIRD POV)-_

Michael, Will, Sam and Phillíp sat around a table in the Rec Room. The four of them played cards and talked about everything they knew. When they had heard someone coming in, they turned to see who it was. Jack entered the room with an emotionless expression.

"Need something, m'sieur?" Phillíp asked in a monotone voice and leaned back in his chair.

Jack just grunted and looked around, he walked over too the couch and grabbed his shovel.

"Ah ha! You can't be a shovel-head without your shovel." Michael teased while crossing his arms.

Jack spun around towards the Scout. "What are you trying to say?" He yelled and started walking towards the table they were sitting at.

"Well since you, _fag_, messed with Nick, he hasn't been eating at all! You're such a dick at times, dude! Why can't you be fuckin' nice to the guy, dicktard?" Michael yelled back as he jumped off his chair.

"Why you little _maggot_! Come here and I'll show you nice!" Jack clenched the grip around the handle and approached slowly towards Michael.

"Michael, you better bloody run or he'll kill you for sure." Will said low and backed away from the raging Soldier.

Sam also inched away from the angry Jack. "Just run, kid…"

Phillíp stayed put, not saying a word or looking over at the two.

With blind fury, Jack raced towards Michael as he waved his shovel like a maniac. The Scout dodged the swing with ease and bolted out of the room as fast as he could, with Jack after him.

Michael knew very well that he was the fastest runner on his team. As he heard Jack panting from behind him, he turned around briefly. "Yo, chuckle-nuts! You're fuckin' slow as a fuckin' snail!"He laughed, but stopped as he slammed into a crate. The Scout stumbled for a second, barely avoiding the shovel again and trying to regain his balance while running. All he had to do was race to the nearest towards his right corner and he would be temporarily safe from the Soldier. Despite the fact that the hallways were wide and long, Michael knew that Jack wouldn't catch up with him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Soldier raise his shovel to swing again, but Michael already reached the destined corner. When he had finally made it to the corner, he accidentally ran into Hans, causing the two to fall.

"I got you now, MAGGOT!" Jack snickered, hearing the crash. He swung his shovel once he had turned to the corner, expecting to see Michael's face slam into the shovel. But it was not Michael at all he hit, it was Nick.

Nick didn't get any time to move or even react when the shovel smacked the side of his head. The brute force made him slam to the wall to his left. He brought his hands up to his face and tried to scream, but he couldn't open his mouth since he felt like his jaw was either snapped or broken.

Jack's shovel slipped from his hands with a panicked expression. He immediately knelt next to Nick and grabbed his shoulder. "Son? You okay?"

Nick slowly turned his head towards Jack and smacked the hand away with his free hand, still holding the other one at his jaw.

Jack could see tears stream down the boy's face his muffled pleas. The Soldier turned away of disgust from his own actions. Feeling guilty, he left Nick on the floor and walked away from the scene.

Michael and Hans rushed up to the injured boy seconds later. Hans carefully picked up Nick and carefully placed him and walked as fast as he could to the Medical Bay.

Michael took the crutches and noticed Jack's shovel laying there on floor. Although he did not want to take it, he grabbed it anyway.

They headed to the infirmary as quickly as possible. Hans placed Nick down on a bed and checked his jaw. He pulled out the little flashlight from his pocket and looked at Nick. "Can ve do zhis ze easy way, bitte? You only have to pull your hat up so I can see."

Nick lowered his head and stared silently at the floor. But he nodded slowly and grabbed the beanie with both hands, pulling it just above his eyelids. His red, purple-ish eyes adjusted to the brighter light inside the room.

Hans smiled slightly. "Very Good, Nick. Danke. It vould have been terrible to force you to do things again."

Michael came closer with a very curious expression. "Whoa, dude, that looked so evil, yet so cool… were you born like that?" He was enchanted from the unusual eyes. To him, they were awe inspiring and amazing.

Nick gave him a small nod of approval. He flinched as Hans shined to light into his eyes before he pulled his beanie back down.

"Dein jaw is broken, Nick. I vill use ze Medigun on you, but you won't be able to talk for a couple of days." He walked over to the shelf where his Medigun was stored, he walked back and started the treatment.

The red aura shooting towards Nick did not hurt, but the healing of the broken jaw slightly did.

After a couple of minutes, Hans stopped and checked Nick's jaw again. He shook his head and placed the Medigun back on its shelf. "Just as I zuspected, you need to not move your mouth as much for a vhile." he clarified.

"Hey how you gonna communicate with a broken jaw?" Michael questioned as he looked from Nick to Hans.

Hans pulled out a notebook, a pen and gave it to Nick. "Zhis is how he vould communicate."

Nick wrote 'Danke, Hans.' in the book and showed it to Hans and smiled weakly.

"Zee, Herr Michael? It vorks just fine." Hans reminded, smirking at the Scout.

"Hey doc can I take Nick for a bit?"Michael grinned at Nick. "You know, just to walk around?"

"Ja, But NO more injuries!" Hans growled, "If I zee Nick vith one more broken bone or vound, I vill zee to it personally zhat you, Herr Michael, vill take ze consequences."

Each boy of them gave him a nod of understanding. Michael handed Nick his crutches and guided him out of the room.


	9. To Communicate, or to Breakdown?

"_To Communicate, or to Breakdown?"_

_Chapter 9 is here! This is really a roller coaster trip, huh? Well it's just about to become even more fun! _

_I should note already here that my fanfic is in the current time, so not in the past. Just so that no one get's confused. _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Michael and Nick wandered down the hallways together. While Michael talked continuously to Nick, the smaller Scout listened as he kept quiet and nodded occasionally.<p>

Then, they stopped at the same corner where Jack had slammed his shovel against Nick's head. Instinctively, Nick came to a halt and stared horrifically at the walls.

Understanding what was going on, Michael inched towards the corner. When he came to the corner, he paused before leaping into a kung-fu pose around the corner, wailing and flailing his arms about.

Upon seeing the humorous Scout, Nick started to weakly giggle and tried not to hurt his jaw in the process.

Michael relaxed his standing position and grinned. "There is no one here. I must have scared all those weenies away with my super-freakin'-awesome-fightin'-moves! HI-YA!" He shouted with a laugh.

Nick nodded in agreement as he came up to him. Because of Michael being a friendly and funny Scout, Nick felt more secure and calm with him. Both of the boys continued down the hallway of the base and entered into the Rec Room.

Will, Sam and Phillíp were still sitting around the same table in the center of the room. With the air around them tense and everyone silent, a light creek made them turn around and see Michael and Nick stand beside each other.

"I was strartin' to feel scared for ya, mate." Will let out a heavy breath and smiled at both of the young boys.

Michael took Nick by the sleeve and guided him to the table with the others, grabbing a chair for the both of them.

"Why do you have medical tape around your jaw, Nick?" Sam asked as he arched a brow towards them and crossed his arms.

"You should have seen it, dude! I was freakin' runnin' away from Jack and all, then as I turned a corner…BAM!" Michael slammed his two fists together as he told his story, "I bumped right into Hans while Jack slammed Nick across the face with his shovel! It was intense!"

Sam tightened his fists in anger. Will sighed and shook his head of disappointment. Phillíp sat quietly, saying not a single word about Michael's story and with no reaction.

"I'm gonna teach that son of a bitch a lesson of his own!" Sam yelled and stood up. As he stomped off passed Nick, the Engineer suddenly felt something grab a hold of him. He looked down he saw the boy clinging on to the utility belt and shaking his head frantically. "I don't follow ya, kid. What's wrong?" He stopped in his tracks and frowned at Nick.

Nick grabbed the notebook from his shirt and started to write something down. He handed the notebook to Sam.

Sam looked down at the note and began to read out loud, "'Don't do it, Sam. I don't want any more violence and people getting hurt because of me. I don't think he wanted to hit me at all. Please don't be mad, anymore.'"

"Why don't ya open your mouth, kid? Cat got ya tongue?" Will smiled lightly at Nick.

Before Nick was able to write another note to answer the Sniper's question, Michael spoke, "His jaw is broken from the incident and he can't talk for a couple of days. So he has to write everything down instead of talkin'." he crossed his arm while pouting.

Nick watched Sam's hand clench tightly in a fist. To get the angered Engineer's attention, he tugged at the belt once again.

Sam sighed as he let his hands relax and slump to his sides. He returned to the table, sitting back in his chair.

"Hey, dude! How are your legs feeling by the way?" Michael pointed at Nick's bandaged legs.

Nick started to write again, showing the finished note to the other Scout. '_It depends, really_.' The note read, '_If I walk around for a while, they start to hurt. But I've been through worse, so it's no big deal_.'Nick held the pen and notebook, preparing himself for the loads of questions Michael wanted to ask.

Michael was curious about the smaller Scout, despite the fact that Nick wasn't much of an open book. "Why do you always walk around wearin' that beanie?" Michael leaned in, trying to spot Nick's eyes from underneath the beanie.

Nick flinched a bit and ducked his head a bit, feeling that the Scout was too close to him.

Michael tossed the book over to Nick. "Here ya go. I think you might need this."

Nick caught the book and looked up, staring at Michael.

"Nick, remember my letter. If ya don't wanna tell, ya don't have to." Sam smiled Nick and gave Michael a warning frown.

Nick nodded and scribbled something down, sliding it across the table for everyone to see: _'Because of my eyes. I'm an albino and my eyes are sensitive to bright light, like the sun. I don't wear sunglasses because they keep falling off and goggles just ruin my line of sight. But with my beanie on, I can see just fine.'_

Each of the men took turns reading the note silently to themselves, although Michael read the note out loud once everyone else finished reading it.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Nick's eyes without the beanie? I did, and they looked so cool!" Michael smiled triumphantly as he placed his arm around Nick's shoulders.

Nick flinched a bit at the sudden contact, but he forced himself to relax and allow the other Scout to wrap his arm around him.

"Dear boy! Do you not know what personal space is? Can't you see that you're making the boy uncomfortable?" Phillíp gave an ice-cold glare at Michael.

"I can't help it, dude! He's just so freakin' tiny! It's like a mini-Scout buddy or somethin'!" Michael laughed as he hugged Nick in a firm grip.

Nick blushed deeply and was stunned from the tight squeeze. He was unsure of what to do or how to react to the situation. Once he could not take the physical contact from the other Scout any longer, Nick shoved Michael away from him and got up on his feet. As quick as he could, the boy took his crutches and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Nick! Wai-!" Sam got to his feet, but he was too late as Nick left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Nice going, wanker! Now look what you've bloody done! You scared him off!" With a deep sigh, Will took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"I'm sorry, okay? But I can't help myself! I just like teasing him and all! It's not my fault that he's all tiny and different, it's interestin'..." Michael scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"I know, son, but please don't force him to answer any questions right now and don't bother him so much. Can't you see that he's starting to let us in his life? So if we force him to do things that he doesn't like, he will just shut down on us again." Sam sat back down as he explained to the Scout.

"I agree, m'sieur. Now, if you will excuse me, I will see to the boy." Phillíp said, standing up and straitened his tie before walking away.

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting quickly in his room. With the door locked, the boy grabbed his bag with personal belongings. There were few things in the bag such as pens, pencils, and a sketchbook. He opened the sketchbook that a lot of the pages torn out. He flipped through the very pages that remained in the book. One of them made him stop and trailed his fingers down the page. It was a portrait of his mother and father. Unable to hold back his tears, he started to sob and weep. A knock on the door startled him. Nick glanced back at the door, but stayed perfectly still.<p>

"It's me, Phillíp!" The soothing voice called from the other side of the door.

Nick slowly got off his bed and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and peeked outside to see his guest.

Phillíp had a friendly smile as he looked down at the boy. "May I come in, please?"

Nick glanced left and right of the hallway. He nodded of approval as he opened the door to let him in. Once the Spy entered the room, Nick closed the door carefully.

"You looked sad when you left us. I came to see if everything is alright." Phillíp sat down on the bed and patted the bed next to him.

Nick did not move, not knowing what to do. He felt scared, yet he wanted to trust the man he saw before him.

"Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal une belle." Phillíp said softly and patted the spot next to him again, "So, do you understand what I am saying? It was actually a test."

Nick swallowed hard as he came up to the Spy and reluctantly sat down next to him. He grabbed his notebook from his pocket, writing something and showing it too the Spy. '_I learned some from my mother and from a former team mate. Though I did not understand everything you just said, please don't call me beautiful, anymore. I don't like it when people lie to me.'_ Nick looked away from the man, but a gloved hand grasped the boy's chin and turned the head to face Phillíp.

"Even with scars you are very beautiful. Why would I lie about something that is true? This former team mate you mentioned in your note was the BLU Spy, oui?" He gently stroked Nick across the cheek with his thumb and grinned.

Nick blushed from the touch and flinched. The strokes were so soothing and calm, that the boy did not pull away.

"What was his name again? Hmm.. Ah yes! It was Claude, wasn't it?"

Nick's eyes widened in complete shock as he stared at Phillíp with his mouth barely open. It had almost looked as if he was going to ask a question.

"You want to ask on how I know this, don't you? It was quite simple, mon ami." The Spy chuckled.

Nick closed his mouth and nodded in response.

"Does this ring a bell, moi aussi? 'Je t'aime, Claude...'" He smirked as Nick cheeks went red deeper.

Nick grabbed his notebook and began to furiously write: _'It's not like that! We are just friends! He was the only nice guy on that whole fucking team! He was the one who actually gave a shit about me! Don't talk bad about him!'_

Phillíp nodded as he read the note and patted Nick's head. "Not to worry, my friend, I said nothing bad about him. I understand that he was very kind to you. He must of saw greatness in you, boy. I wonder…" Phillíp removed his hand and looked more serious. "May I see your eyes, petit ami?" He watched the boy suddenly tense up and waited patiently for any answer.

Nick tensed and nodded at the man. After a couple of minutes, the boy nodded again at Phillíp and slowly lifted his beanie from over his eyes.

Phillíp could not help but stare deep into the reddish-purple eyes. He leaned closer to the boy. He was unaware of how uncomfortable Nick was starting to feel as they were pulled closer together.

Although that Nick desperately wanted to say something, the pain and fear was working against him. Then he felt a pair of lips on his own. He cringed and tried to move away, but he was locked in place by a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. He tried his best to remain calm despite his situation. Phillíp's scent flowed into his nose. Nick loved the scent so much, he almost forgot about his fear for a moment. He grunted as he suddenly was pushed back on his back. The boy was on his back while Phillíp was on top on him. He felt the fear growing as his stomach started to churn.

Phillíp's lips pressed harder onto Nick's, but the boy felt his lips being parted as the Spy tried to deepen their kiss by slipping his tongue inside the small Scout's mouth.

Nick let out a pained and frightened whimper and kneed him in the guts as hard as he could.

The Spy stumbled back and rolled off from the bed. He slowly stood back up and regained his balance. One of his arms grabbed a hold of the bed as he leaned against it for support. "I-I am very sorry, petite." He coughed as he breathed heavily, "I never intended to hurt you. I will leave you now." Phillíp slowly headed towards the door, silently closing the door behind him.

Nick began to feel horrible of what had happened, but he could not find himself to move an inch. The tremendous fear still lingered inside him. Nick snatched his duvet and hugged it tightly. He had liked the Spy, but the deep memories of abuse still haunted him like the scars all over his body. He understood how hurt Phillíp sounded when he left. The young Scout was unsure of what to think. He despised the BLU Team, especially their cruel Medic. He started to tear up, even though he absolutely hated to cry. To him, it was one of the worse things he could possibly do to himself, but the overwhelming emotions were just too much for him to handle. He dragged himself over to the door and locked it. Once he took care of the door, he retreated back into his bed, pulled the covers over him, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Nick's POV...<em>

A sudden knock on my door interrupted me, followed by another one. I tried to ignore it, knowing that I had no intentions to see anyone. I jumped in alarm from the loud bang on my door. To investigate on what was causing such a commotion, I headed towards the door and knocked back in response.

"Please open the door, Nick! I know you're in there. It's Jack, in case you were wondering."

When I heard his voice, my heart started to race. I was worried that he wanted to come back for revenge.

_"_I want to apologize, kid…Can you please let me in so we can talk? I promise that it won't take long."

His upset tone started to convince me. I barely opened the door so I could see Jack. The first thing I had noticed was that he wasn't wearing his helmet and was revealing his buzz-cut hair and eyes with a solemn expression. He hands fidgeted with the helmet. Jack had appeared to be nervous exhausted at the same time.

"Is it okay if I come in, son?" He tried smiling at me, but it looked more like an awkwardly forced grin rather than a true smile.

I nodded in response and opened the door wider for him. Once he entered my room, I closed the door behind him.

"So, uh...you like your new room?" He glanced around, sat down on a chair, and cleared his throat.

I slowly nodded again, trying not to look directly at him.

"How's your jaw feeling, by the way? I hope it's not as painful as it looks..." The Soldier's voice was full of guilt and sorrow.

I sighed heavily as I gave him a rather annoyed look. I picked up my notebook and wrote: '_I know you're not here to chit-chat, Jack. Please tell me what you want_.' I showed my note to Jack.

"I know, I know, kid. You're absolutely right. I actually wanted to apologize for what's happened between us." Jack said with a nod.

I felt weird and confused as Jack told me his true motive for being in my room with me. The typical Soldier I knew of was portrayed as a vicious and insane warrior, anxious for the lust of blood and the slaughtering of his enemies with pride. But the man in front of me did not remind me of that portrait with violence and 'true' American spirit. I sat down on my bed and looked down at the floor. While silence between us was defining, I turned away and tried not to look at him.

"I did not mean to snap at you and say any of those things. But you and Michael made me lose it and went crazy for a moment...You actually scared me..."

My head quickly shifted in his direction. It was hard for me to understand of what he said to me. I gave a slight nod for him to continue.

"I once had an older brother. He was a brave and strong man…" Jack began, "My brother was in the army at the time and went out to fight in Vietnam for our country. He had served over there for a few years with no accident. But one evening, we got the phone call. I was only a teenager when it happened, probably a little under your age. I noticed that my mother was sobbing over the phone. After the call, she hugged me and held me close as she told me that my brother's camp had been struck by a massive bomb attack from the enemy…"

I observed him tightening the grip on his helmet. With his eyes beginning to look glassy, I started to feel sorry for the man. I stood up from the bed and cautiously walked over to him. He did not appear to register me as I patted him gently on the shoulder.

He finally looked at me with wide eyes. "You're not scared of me, kid?"

I shook my head to answer. Then I patted him on the back, urging him to talk some more. I was trying to show him my determination to trust him.

"Fortunately, he actually survived the attack," the Soldier continued with his story, "So we were happy that he was still alive. But as we went go to him at the airport, his new condition took us by surprise. He had lost function in both of his legs and was in a wheelchair. After the incident, he was never the same. He did not want to go outside or to be with his family. He spent a lot of hours by himself. In the end, he..." He started to shake and turned away from me.

I shook him lightly to get his attention, wanting to hear the rest of his story.

"He…committed suicide in a bathtub. Apparently, he could not live like an invalid man who could no longer serve his home country. Instead of trying to have a great life, he quit just like that. When I saw you, I felt like seeing the whole scenario once again. I could not do it again, nor did I want to relive that tragedy ever again…Please forgive me…I am really sor-"

I witnessed a tear coming down his cheek and I froze instantly. I had never seen a man cry since my father years ago when my grandma passed away. I remembered when my mother had hugged in order to comfort him. I thought about doing the same for the Soldier. I knew that he wasn't going to be any sadder. After a minute more with a mental debate with myself, I decided to try to go with my plan, even though my feelings told me otherwise. I approached him and gently placed my arms around him and started patting him on the back.

Without warning, Jack grabbed the front of my shirt and tugged me onto his lap. His arms were around my torso and he had his head deeply buried in my shirt.

At first, I felt more awkward than before. Soon, though, the uneasy feeling disappeared and I relaxed myself. Then I came to understand that Jack was not a crazed lunatic at all. Jack was just a normal man and a human being with emotions and was feeling very sad. I continued rubbing his back as he cried and held me tightly. It was almost a good feeling to know that I wasn't the only one who was crying as I comforted the grown man.

After a while, Jack released his grip and let me get off from his lap. He sniffed slightly as he rubbed his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with a hug between men is there? That's why it is called a _man_-hug, right?"

I snickered lightly as I shook my head to answer his first question.

Jack glanced at me and frowned at first, but smiled shortly after. He placed his helmet back on his head, covering half of his face. "Remember...THIS NEVER HAPPENED, MAGGOT!"

I jumped in surprise when he started to yell like usual, but I noticed that he was still smiling at me. I nodded back, smiling weakly back as I went over to the door and opened it for him.

Right before he went out of the door, the Soldier whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, kid. It's just an act for the most part. Yelling also makes killing easier to deal with. So just play along, alright?" He gave me a quick salute as he walked out from my room. "YOU WILL COME TO DINNER, LITTLE MAGGOT! AND YOU WILL ENJOY EVERY BIT OF IT, PRIVATE TWINKLE-TOES!" He turned around and marched away.

I smiled lightly as I carefully closed the door, feeling closer to the RED Team and Jack the Soldier.

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_**Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal une belle**__- I will not harm you beautiful one_

_**petit ami**__- honey_


	10. If you were from, where I was from!

"If you were from, where I was from!_"_

_Chapter 10 is here! Reviews are always nice btw ;)_

_Translations are in the bottom as always._

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Nick joined the others for dinner that night. Since he wasn't as afraid of Jack, he was perfectly fine and felt safe. He walked through the doors to the Rec Room and waved his hand in a friendly matter. The other team members smiled as the young Scout entered the room.<p>

"It's very good to see little Scout wanting to eat with rest of team!" Boris clapped his hands together and smiled at the boy.

Nick gave a curt nod at the Heavy and grabbed a free chair between Jack and Michael, not without getting some odd looks directed his and Jack's way.

Michael leaned closed to Nick and whispered lowly, "Are you and 'Mr. Macho' suddenly friends? Last time I checked, you and 'General Nuts' were screaming at each other..."

Nick just gave a faint smile and shrugged lightly in response to the Scout's question.

Michael frowned slightly and leaned back in his seat. "Where is the food at? I'm fuckin' starvin' here!"

As if almost on cue, Sam walked in with a huge tray, filled with bowls of food. He placed the tray in the middle of the big table and started scanning around the table, while the team grabbed a bowl for themselves.

When the Engineer's eyes fell upon Nick, he looked relieved for a moment, but it quickly became a dumbstruck glance as he saw the Soldier he was sitting next to. He walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the room and first stopped further down the hall. "What in tarnations name are ya doing next to, Solly? You know he's a raging ball of fire, right?"

Nick ripped his arm from the Engineer's hold and found his notebook from his pocket. '_You don't have to worry, Sam. Jack and I cleared our problems between us, okay? Relax, man._'

Sam's brow arched as he read and crossed his arms. "Then what about that argument during dinner and having your jaw broken?"

Nick silently turned his head away from the Engineer, not wanting to answer in any way.

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. Just tell me it's not just an act."

Nick glimpsed back towards Sam. Then he wrote another note and handed to him: '_I had a talk with Jack. I think I understand him at bit better now and that's all. I'm okay and there is nothing to worry about anymore.' _

Sam gave a nod in understanding, with a slightly relieved expression. "If you say so... Then let's go back and grab some grub."

Nick smile disappeared slightly and he pointed at himself, reminding the Engineer of his current problem with his jaw.

"Don't worry, kid, I made some warm soup for ya." Sam gave the teen a pat on his back and led them back to the Rec Room.

As they walked through the door, the men in the room stopped conversing and looked the way. Nick retreated back to his own seat and tried to make himself appear as small as possible. Sam, on the other hand, brushed it off and walked into the kitchen. Once the Engineer gave the bowl of soup to Nick, he sat back down on his chair.

Will, who was sitting next to Sam, leaned closer to him. "What was that all about, mate?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Sam looked at the Sniper and scratched his nose. "Nothing, just don't worry about it. It's all taken care of now." He said harshly.

Will realized that it was something that Sam did not want to talk about. He only nodded and shifted his eyes away.

On the other side of the table, Michael leaned over towards Nick, bombarding the smaller Scout with questions.

At first, Nick was fairly casual about Michael's usual behavior, but it was failing fast as the larger Scout became more annoying than before.

"C'mon, man, you can totally tell me!" Michael leaned towards Nick as the curiosity almost shined from his eye.

Nick almost felt like running away from the questioning as he heard Jack's voice from beside him.

"IF PRIVATE TWINKLE TOES DOESN'T WANT TO SHARE, HE DOESN'T HAVE TO! NOW SHUT UP, MAGGOT, AND GIVE THE KID SOME SPACE FOR ONCE!"

Nick jumped in surprise from the Soldier's raging voice.

Michael nearly leapt up as well, but managed to keep a calm expression as best as he could. "Okay, okay... I got it man. You don't need to yell or…HOLD IT! Did you just call him 'twinkle toes'?" Michael's calm expression quickly changed into a grimace, and then started to laugh loudly all of a sudden. "'Twinkle toes'! Oh my god! That is fuckin' hilarious! HAHAHA!"

Nick looked a bit stunned for a moment and looked at the men around him. Some were laughing along with Michael, others flashing a smile or just watching.

After the laughter died down Michael dried a tear from his eye and smiled at Nick. "Sorry, but that was way too fun! Oh yeah! Nick, I've been wondering…if you're not from the U.S, then where?"

Nick scratched his chin, unsure of answering the question.

"He is from Denmark, Herr Scout." Hans answered, wiping his glasses with a cloth and placed them back on.

"Denmark? Never heard of it... Hey, Doc, how did you know that?" Michael looked back at Hans frowning a bit.

Hans sighed, shaking his head. "I read all of your medical charts. You should already have known that, trottel."

Nick started to giggle, understanding the Medic's comment.

Michael frowned. "Yo Nick, what did he say? Do you have any idea what that meant?"

Nick just shrugged and continued to giggle a bit.

"Denmark is a small country in Scandinavia, Europe, it is just above Germany." Hans said and looked at Michael, who was pouting at Nick.

Sam scratched his chin in thought. "I have heard about that country before, but where? Hmm..."A notebook slid across the table in front of him and he looked at Nick, who just gave a faint nod. "Let's see then what the boy wrote...There are about five and a half million people living in Denmark and this country known for: The Little Mermaid statue in the capital Copenhagen, their huge export of bacon, the dog breed called Great Dane…"

Boris laughed. "Little country no good! Mother Russia makes vodka and-"

"I wasn't done, Chuck-Wagon," Sam interrupted, "there's more. The big opera house in Sydney was designed by a Dane, Vikings, Shakespeare's play Hamlet is about a Danish prince, the best restaurant in the world is in Copenhagen called Noma, the famous author Hans Christian Andersen is Danish, the windmill is an invention from Denmark… I could go on, but I'm stopping here."

Most of the men looked at each other, recognizing famous names and becoming impressed with the country's information.

"Not only zhat, zheir school and health care system is one of ze best in ze vorld. Zheir public schools are free, so are zheir hospitals, but of course zhey pay taxes instead. Ein sehr schönes Land in der Tat." Hans smiled a bit to himself, while some of the men looked at him oddly.

Nick smiled at Hans as he received his notebook back, he ripped out a page, wrote something down and handed it to Hans: _'Vielen Dank für die netten Worte_.'

The Medic just nodded back in understanding at Nick.

Billy took another sip from his bottle of scrumpy and arched a brow. "Alright-y, lad. Now I've got ta know somethin'... Ya know English and German, anything else?"

Nick scribbled something on a note and gave it to the Demoman.

"Hmm... Ye understand and speak Danish, English, German, French, and some Norwegian? How da hell did ya learn all of these? You seem too know much for a wee little boy, ain't ye?" He threw the book back to Nick.

Nick wrote some more, but gave it to Michael, instead.

"So you're sayin' that your mom is half French, half American and you dad is Danish? And you also say that you learned German in school and Norway is a neighboring country to Denmark, and they sound a bit alike. Huh…interestin'." After Michael was done reading he looked back at Nick. "Wow, you really know a lot, dude, that freakin' sweet! I only learned English in school and that was enough for me. Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Michael pointed at Nick's soup bowl.

Nick just nodded and started to eat slowly. He did not mind answering questions, but it was starting to become too much to handle.

Sam was the first to notice the young Scout's feelings. "Hang on, fellas, give the boy some room to breathe. I think we have asked enough for tonight. We all better go get some shut-eye, we have a long day tomorrow, remember?"

Nick let out a sigh and waited for the men around him to leave.

Once everyone else had left the room, Sam came over and gently placed his hand on Nick shoulder. "I hope you're not feeling too bad about the guys askin' all those questions. They are just curious, that's all. They just didn't know anything about your country and the customs over there. So what'cha ya say, kid? Wanna get to bed?"

Nick smiled and nodded and raised himself from the chair.

As they walked down the empty hallway Sam started to look around a lot and looked almost nervous.

Nick carefully tucked in his shirt and tilted his head in a confused manner.

Sam sighed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry, son... I just am a bit edgy after today's fight. That BLU Spy bastard really sapped my machines and got me good. I guess that I should be more cautious now. I know it's ceasefire and we can't interact with the BLUs now, but I just feel as if we're being watched right now, and it's not right, either."

Nick's stomach churned uncomfortably. It had been a long time since he talked or even seen his former teammate, Claude. The last he had seen of the BLU Spy was the day of the transfer. Nick hated the fact that they had to be enemies. The thought of being alone made him sad as he lowered his head and stared blankly at the floor.

"Something wrong, boy?" Sam asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Nick quietly shook his head, but kept his gaze at the floor. He knew having personal feelings for the enemy was not accepted and had no interest of defending himself.

The two reached Sam's door and said goodnight to each other. Sam entered his room as the boy continued to walk down the hallway. As Nick walked the last part of the way to his room he shivered, feeling paranoid over Sam's words. As he reached his own room, he raced into his room and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could.

He leaned against the door letting out a relieved sigh and searched for the light switch, but felt something leathery against his hand instead. Before he was able to do anything else he was hauled up against the door, his crutches feel from his grip and felt another body pressed against his.

"Bonsoir, ma chère chaton_."_ His captor had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him over the ground.

The darkness in the room made Nick unable to see who it was, but he had a feeling that he recognized the guest.

"Vous avez un garçon nerveux! Je ne peux pas croire que tu changé côté sans même me parler! Est-ce tout ce que je suis trop vous? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour vous lâche?" The man snarled quietly.

Nick whined and groaned, not able to give an answer in the current situation. He brought his hands up, cupping them underneath the man's chin while he smiled. Gently he rested his head against the captor's and sighed.

The man let Nick down, but did not release his grip on his shirt. "Why don't you talk? Please, mon chaton..." He switched on the light and now Nick could see him. The BLU Spy, Claude, had a heart-broken and solemn expression.

Nick pulled back his hands, taking the notebook from his back pocket, and started to scribble on the paper.

Claude looked at him with an arched eyebrow and released the small Scout. "What are you doing, mon ami?" he inquired.

Nick slowly paced to his bed and slumped down. Once he was finished writing, he placed the notebook next to him and patted it, offering the BLU Spy to sit with him.

Claude stalked over, sitting next to Nick. He gave a smile with a curl of his lips to the Scout before he glanced at the notebook. He took the notebook calmly and began to read the note: _'I'm sorry. I was swapped to the RED team by the Announcer. I didn't' know about it before I woke up in the RED Infirmary in a box. I bet you could only imagine my face when I woke up and saw members from RED Team around me.' _Claude frowned shortly and continued reading the note: _'I am really sorry... I never intended to hurt you in any way, Claude, and you know it, God damn it! You're my best friend! And some one kind of accidentally broke my jaw, that's why I am not talking right now.'_ The Spy's head snapped towards Nick and he glared at him, not pleased with what he read.

Nick jumped slightly back, startled by the Spy's quick movement and intimidating stare.

The Spy rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked away with an aggravated sigh. "Merde...How did it happen? It had better been an accident, or else I will hunt down the man responsible and gut him like a Cornish Game Hen!" He clenched both of his fists, looking quite frustrated and enraged.

With an awkward smile, Nick waved his hands in front of Claude in an attempt to calm him down. He took back the notebook and wrote some more: _'It really was an accident, don't worry. He was really sorry and apologized to me. It's really good too see you again, are you alright?' _

After reading the note, Claude grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him in for a hug. He held him tight and smiled, nuzzling him gently. "I am fine my friend. Is your new team treating you well?" For a moment Nick forgot to answer, relaxing into the hug and smelling the cigarettes, cologne and Claude's own scent. He hummed into Claude's chest and smiled sweetly.

Then he suddenly drew away Nick and looked at him serious. "You have to listen carefully to what I am about to say, mon ami, d'accord?"

Nick nodded, allowing Claude to continue.

"Our Medic was furious after you were gone. He went completely insane in his office, yelling in German and rambling about. Promise me, mon ami, that you won't do anything stupid when you see him. Do not try to confront him or kill him. I want you to run away, return to the safety of your team and do not allow the BLU Medic to hold you in his devious hands! He will do horrible things to you like he did before. I don't want that to happen to my dear love." The Spy held the Scout tightly in his arms, comforting him.

Nick shivered upon hearing 'The BLU Medic' and squeezed the Spy, frightened of the wicked and malevolent doctor.

"Fortunately," Claude added, "BLU Medic does not know you are with the REDs now. He only believes that you were fired and sent back home. So when our Teams fight, do not go out in open areas! Keep yourself hidden from any human eye!"

Nick gave the BLU Spy another nod in understanding.

Claude took a brown cigarette in his mouth, and lit it with his lighter. He breathed in, smiling of content. And with a sigh, smoke escaped from his lips.

Nick shifted closer and leaned against the Spy, who placed his arm around him and relaxed. The boy took out his notebook and wrote again. Once he was finished, he gave the note back to Claude. '_Can I see you again? I really miss talking to you and just being around you.' _The note read.

Claude gave the boy a genuine smile. "Of course you can. This will be our little secret, oui?"

Nick smiled and nodded happily, snuggling with his close friend.

"It's getting late, Nick. I'm afraid I have to return to my base before someone notices that I am gone. Remember, boy, je t'aime, mon ami. And never forget it." Claude whispered.

A slight tint of red colored the Nick's cheeks as he wrote again in his notebook and handed it to Claude. _'__Je t'aime aussi, mon ami.__'_

Claude rose and hugged him one last time. He gave the boy a kiss on the cheek before he started to head for the door and vanished in his cloak. Nick immediately followed him to the door, still with red cheeks. He opened it for the cloaked Spy and closed it moments after, locking it. He grabbed his crutches headed back to his bed, placing them right next to the nightstand as he smiled to himself. The tired Scout settled himself in the bed, with covers over him. As he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he could not stop thinking about his beloved BLU friend.

* * *

><p><em>Translations: <em>

_Trottel – _Fool

_Ein sehr schönes Land in der Tat – _A very beautiful country, indeed.

_Vielen Dank für die netten Worte - _Thank you for those nice words.

_Bonsoir ma chère chaton - _Good evening, my dear kitten.

_Vous avez un garçon nerveux! Je ne peux pas croire que tu changé côté sans même me parler! Est-ce tout ce que je suis trop vous? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour vous lâche? - _You have some nerve, boy! I cannot believe you changed side without even talking to me! Is that all I am to you? What do you have to say for yourself, coward?

_D'accord__ – _Okay.

_Je t'aime – _I love you.

_Je t'aime aussi mon ami – _I love you too my friend.


	11. Is this goodbye?

"Is this goodbye?"

* * *

><p>Translations are in the bottom.<p>

* * *

><p>2 days later and 4 medigun sessions later, Nick was back in the infirmary for a checkup on his jaw. While Hans was touching and feeling for any flaws or remaining cracks, Nick tried his best not to flinch or shiver. He really didn't think Hans was a bad guy, but being alone like this in the infirmary and his passed experience with BLU Medic, made him always feel nervous.<p>

"The bone has healed vell. Nov vill you promise me to be more careful in zhe future?" He didn't look away from the papers on his desk.

"I'll try my best doc. Thanks for the help." Just before he reached the door to the hallway, he heard Hans' voice.

"Catch!" Nick swirled around, barely managed to catch something before it hit the ground.

It was a pearly white and dark red round lollipop, the colors reminded him of a candy cane at Christmas time. Even through the wrap he could smell the sweet sugary and minty scent. He didn't even realize himself that he was smiling broadly before he heard Hans low chuckle. "Do not zell zhe others, especially Scout, he vould beg me forever and I do not have zhe patience for zhat. Think of it as a praise from me."

For a moment Nick eyes darted from the colorful lollipop and back to Hans, he looked confused. "Erhm sorry but I don't quite understand why I'm being praised doc." Hans chuckled again and stood up and started to walk toward Nick.

"For the last few session, you have tried you best to show trust in me and not give in to your fears. For that you get a reward." He placed his hand comforting on the younger man shoulder and pointed at the door.

"Keep it up that vay. Now I have business to attend to, I vill see you later." Nick nodded and put the lollipop in his pocket and went out into the hallway.

Sam was standing patiently on the opposite side outside the door, smiling warmly to the boy. "So how did it go?" A long forgotten feeling ran through Nick's body, a sudden urge to do something he hadn't done in a very long time.. The urge to tease again, so he kept his mouth closed for now.

He looked at the man in front of him and shook his head, Sam looked at him disappointed. "Don't matter boy, a few more days and your jaw should be fine." Nick just replied with a short nod and started to walk toward the rec room, Sam followed silently besides him.

As they walked into the room they saw the big Boris pouting in one of the couches in the middle of the room. "What's the matter big guy?" Sam walked up to the big guy and patted him on the shoulder. "IS NOT GOOD!" He roared into the face of Sam.

"NO MORE SANDWICHES AND I FEEL HUNGRY!" Sam let out a short sigh and Nick giggled, making the big man rather frown deeply.

"IS LITTLE BABY MANS FAULT!" He said and pointed towards Nick, who took a few steppes back. "What'ya talking about Boris? It can't be Nick fault ya know." Sam said and crossed his arms.

"IT IS! DOCTOR NO MORE TIME FOR SANDWICH MAKING TIME!" Boris pouted again, looking rather adorable for such a big man.

Nick smiled to himself and poked to Sam, giving him a paper note and pointed at Boris. He took the hint and handed the small note to the big man, who read it and started to smile broadly. "DA! THIS WILL WORK!" He said and grabbed Nick slim waist and throwing him over his shoulder, making both the teen and smaller stocky man surprised. He only stayed there for a short while as the entered the kitchen a few second after.

As Nick had earth contact he let out a relieved sigh, the whole human contact wasn't as bad anymore, but it still send shivers down his spine sometimes. Sam walked past the big man and looked at both of them. "What in tarnations name is going on?"

Boris smiled happily. "TINY MAN IS MAKING SANDWICH FOR BORIS! Nick nodded at both of them and turned around facing the long kitchen counter.

Making a sandwich was one the easiest things to make fortunately, not that Nick couldn't cook, he just didn't like showing it that much, made him look much girlish than he apparently already was. White bread with a bit of dressing on, crunchy lettuce, some ham, juicy tomatoes, some slices of cucumber, white bread on top and of cource a toothpick with an olive on.

Nick swore he could hear Boris' mouth water and drip onto the floor as he was making him his sandwich. When he was done he turned around and presentet the sandwich on plate, Boris eyed it with great hunger in his eyes and brought it up to his mouth, as he took the first bite, you could see the extremely satified look in his face and he smiled. "LITTLE MAN IS CREDIT TO KITCHEN!" He grabbed the small teen with his free arm and gave him a bonecrushing hug, squeezing the air out of him.

Suddenly Miquel walked into the kitchen, standing completely still and cocked his head to the right. Boris looked at the rubber suited man. and released the teen as the suited man walked over. He was now standing right in front of Nick, looking rather intimidating. He looked down at the teen and suddenly hugged him, the teen flinched slightly and looked at the other two men, who just shrugged.

Sam came closer and whispered very low in his ear. "Give the little firebug a hug back, whad'da ya say?" Nick looked still rather confused, but carefully hugged Miquel back.

"Srr' 'b'tt thht." He muffled apologetic. Nick couldn't resist patting him gently on the head and smile at him, he was about to say something, when he remembered his origin plan to tease and not say anything for now.

A very familiar voice boomed in the speakers around the base. "RED team summon at the front gate NOW!" It was the announcer and she sounded pissed as hell, like they just failed miserably. The group of men in the kitchen started to walk, there was no way to get out of this.

As the walked down one of the hallways towards the front gate, Hans and Billy joined them. "Oi laddies! Anyone know wha' the bloody hell is going on?" The one eyed man looked around him at the men. "No idea partner, but it can't be good if she sounds like that." The others nodded and continued in silents towards the front gate.

Just a few meters from the gate was a big black army truck, but no unfamiliar faces were to be seen. When they all were grouped up, one of the trucks front doors went up and out came a office looking lady. A short mouse looking woman with glasses, her black hair tied up in a tight bun, a knee long beige colored skirt and blue fitted shirt with red collar. It was Miss Pauling, the announcers assistant.

She took out a old looking journal and looked around at each of them. "Nick R. Blanc come forward." The team turned and looked at the teen, who was hiding behind Sam. Hesitant he came forward and stood in front of the group. "You're coming with us. Get on the truck."

Nick's jaw dropped. "Fuck me sideways..."

Sam grabbed him by the arm. "You can talk! Why didn't ya say that before?" Nick pulled his arm to himself. "I just wanted to have some fun.. I didn't know this would happen!"

He turned towards Miss Pauling. "Am I coming back?" He said with a worried tone. She arched a brow and pushed her glasses back on the middle of her nose. "Don't count on it."

Nick clenched his hands and spun around towards Sam. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean any harm, just to surprise you okay? I'm real.." He was cut of by Miss Pauling. "We don't have all day, get on the truck or I will-" She said in a harsh tone not even looking at him, before getting interrupted.

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY TOOTS? Jack yelled and sneered at her.

She gave him a cold glare. "This one." Almost on cue, 15 heavily black armored men came out from the back of the truck, carrying semi-automatic assault rifles and stood behind her, aiming at the team.

Five of the armored men came towards Nick, but before they managed to grab him, Sam had himself yanked him back behind him. "I'm sorry to be rude miss Pauling, but Nick here is an important part of our team, I need to make sure he comes back." Before she was able to reply to Sam, Phillíp cut her off.

"_Oui._ A very important team mate to us all, we will need to get him back." The Spy walked over and stood next to Sam, blocking the way to Nick.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and glared at the Engineer and Spy. "Please move away from the boy now Mr. Engineer and Mr. Spy. We will use force if we have to." They stood their ground not moving away from Nick.

"Boys. Your know what to do." She said cold and stepped into the front of the truck.

The five guards from earlier was now joined with five more and they walked towards the RED team. Nick took a few steppes back, he was visibly shaking and looking scared as hell. The first 2 guards jumped at Sam and Phillíp, then the other 3 joined in. Soon the rest of the team joined in, Nick stood back horrified. If one of them got shot and died during ceasefire, they would not respawn. It was a mess off yelling, limbs tangling and brutal fighting, when a large bang stopped the fighting.

"LAST WARNING! COME FORWARD OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" One of the guards yelled with the barrel of his assault rifle still smoking. Nick clenched his teeth together and walked towards the nearest guard. His team looked at him sad and stood in complete defeat, not being able to do anything.

The man Nick came up to grabbed him roughly by the arm and started to drag him towards the truck. Suddenly he was slammed to the ground face first hissing in pain, his arms grabbed behind his back and his legs held together. One of the guards took out two steel hinged handcuffs, clicking one around his wrists and the other around his ankles. "We wouldn't have had to go this far if you just had co-operated from the start." The shooter from before said and pointed at the truck with his thumb.

They RED teams faces were full of anger, but they still couldn't help him. The feeling of helplessness was one of the worst things in the world, and seeing their teammate being treated like that just made it that much more worse.

One of the guards grabbed Nick's shirt and threw him on his shoulder, without a care in the world about his safety. Nick looked back at his teammates, tears now running down his cheeks. "I'll be fine! Take care of yourselves and be careful! GOODBYE, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU GUYS!" He hadn't yelled this loudly since the incident with Soldier, but he needed to tell them at least before he left.

Phillíp stepped forward a bit as Nick was loaded up to the truck and the lift started to close. "NICK! _PENSEZ-VOUS COMME MOI?_" He yelled and looked at boy with a sad look in his eyes.

Nick looked back at him. _"OUI! JE VOUS AIME STUPIDE!"_ He yelled back and smiled sorrowful before the lift closed and the truck started to move. Soon the truck and Nick was gone, ripped out of their family and their hearts.

Phillíp clenched his hands together, turned around and walked in a fast pace back into the base. Sam stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Michael wiped a tear away from his eye and looked the way the vehicle drove away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Herr Scout? Are you crying?" Hans looked at him sad, but was pushed away from the teen.

"HELL NO! I just ugh.. Got something in my eye.. I've gotta go!" He ran into the base, wiping his eyes and didn't stop running until he was in his own room.

"This is some real shonky business!" Will said angrily and kicked the ground.

A sudden roar made the remaining men turn around facing Boris, who were crying heavily. "LITTLE MAN GONE! HE MADE ME SANDWICH JUST MOMENT AGO AND NOW HE IS AWAY! IT'S SAD DAY TO BE GIANT MAN!"

Hans patted his elbow "Zhere zhere mein freund. Ve can only hope zhe announcer let's him back, but this might be for zhe better."

"Your right!" Sam suddenly hissed and turned to the doctor. "Thanks doc. Imma gonna go write that little Missy a letter!" Before anyone could interrupt him, he ran into the base and disappeared.

Billy, Hans, Boris, Will, Jack, Miquel were left outside, they walked back to their base without a word, silently wishing to know what to do.

* * *

><p>NICK! PENSEZ-VOUS COMME MOI? - NICK! DO YOU LIKE ME?<p>

OUI! JE VOUS AIME STUPIDE - YES I LIKE YOU STUPID!


	12. Another chance?

"Another chance?"

* * *

><p>Translations are as always in the bottom.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who knew riding in the back of a truck could be this comfortable? Yeah right…<em> Nick thought to himself as he was strapped to one of the chairs, not being able to move much at all. He didn't know how long they had been driving by now; he had dosed off at some point along the drive. His face was still sore, but his wrists and ankles were worse. His hands and feet were starting to go numb, and there was no real way to move around to get the blood flowing.

The truck came to a halt and he looked around. It would have been completely dark in here if it wasn't for the small dim light at the top, but it didn't help that much honestly.

The lift in the back started to open and go down; Nick saw that it had become dark outside. The guards around him got up and started to leave, two of them walking over to Nick and unstrapped him from the chair. The bigger one grabbed him and lifted him onto his shoulder. He was more careful than the guard one from earlier and Nick was grateful for that. The other took a cloth bag from his pocket and placed it over Nick's head, making sure it wouldn't be too tight, but also so that he couldn't see.

Nick was starting to become more anxious, not being able to move at first and now not being able to see. The guard under him started to move, he could also hear the other man move, their heavy footsteps echoing off the metal floor. He felt the wind and raindrops against his skin, it was rather cold outside and he started shivering slightly. They didn't go very far before he heard a door of some sort open and the temperature change to a more pleasant one.

_Pling!_

_Was that an elevator? Hey there is was again… Wow! Yeah, __definitely_ _an elevator. That surprised me, but where am we going?_ Nick thought to himself. It was getting almost painful to be on the man's heavily armored shoulder. Not only were his wrists and ankles now completely numb, his cheek were swollen and sore as well.

This place was rather confusing, he didn't know if he was up or down and he kept hearing different kinds of footsteps, talking and noises around him. They stopped again; a firm knock on a door and he heard it open. After a moment of silence, a woman talked. "Set him down on that chair men." It was Miss Pauling. The men did as told, setting Nick down on a chair and standing on each side of him.

Nick's Pov.

The cloth bag was removed from my face and I hissed at the bright surroundings, squinting my eyes together and letting them slowly adjust to the light. After some moments I looked around again, now actually being able to see things. It was a large office type room. On the left and right sides of the room were book shelves against the wall filled to the brink with journals, books, notes and other paper work. In front of me was a huge desk with four flat screens, papers, two laptops and five (maybe seven) different ashtrays all full of cigarette butts.

There she was… The Announcer. An elderly lady with a feminine business suit on, one half red, the other blue. Her graying hair was perfectly sat up in a nice, ladylike hairstyle. She wore a bit of black mascara and eyeliner, red blush and dark crimson lipstick. Her long and slender fingers delicately running around a glass of wine, her other hand holding the last of her remaining cigarette. Her nails were also painted in a deep crimson color. Next to her was the mousy Miss Pauling, looking up and down at me.

My eyes went wider as I looked behind her at the tall wall. It was full of monitors with images from the many cameras around the battlements, not a single corner being left out. Whatever we did during battle, she knew it. I think my jaw dropped a bit in awe, this was rather creepy and weird.

"So dear boy," she started in a hoarse voice and I looked at her, "I see we have a bit of a problem, do we not?" I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" One of the guards smacked me across the back of the head. "You will greet her with the respect she deserves boy!" he said with an angry tone. I looked at him angrily and then back at the Announcer.

"Good evening Miss Announcer." I said, bowing my head.

When I heard her sighing I lifted my head and saw her whisper something to Miss Pauling, who came forward. "Keys for the handcuffs." she said and held out her hand toward the guard, who gave it to her without any problems. "Now leave us." Both of the guards turned around fast and left the room without a single word.

Miss Pauling walked over to me and freed both my wrists and ankles. I rubbed my wrists, moving my fingers to get the blood flowing again and moving my ankles around to do the same. The Announcer came over to me and leaned against the table.

"How are you?" she asked and lityet another cigarette. "I've been better." I said in a sad tone, still thinking about my team and their faces when I left, especially Sam and Phillíp's.

"Now… Ah darn it, I can't keep this up. Come here darling." she said and smiled at me. I almost jumped into her arms and smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you again my dear boy and oh my how you have grown since the last time I saw you." I laughed a bit at her comment.

"Well that was two years ago… Godmother." I said in an amused tone. She gave another sign and let go of me.

"I will never get used to that title. I only did it because your mother kept begging me, I would never have children of my own." She walked behind the desk and over to her seat again. "I have to apologizefor the rude behavior of my men, you know I do not mean you any harm. I need to keep up my reputation and show why people shouldn't try and play games with me." I rubbed my cheek again at the reminder and smiled softly.

"I know… But the handcuffs really do suck every time." She snorted, amused. "Only you would know that, after that many times, you still complain." I frowned a bit, my past wasn't the best in the world, but it wasn't the worst (Well not until about 1 and a half years ago or so)

"And how many times do I have to tell you, straighten up when you sit down!" I blush a bit and did as told, not wanting her to lecture me on the topic once more. "There, and now let me see those beautiful eyes. It's been so long since I last saw them." I nodded and pulled the edge of the beanie right above my lids. She smiled back at me.

I hadn't kept my eye on Miss Pauling, being to busy catching up with my godmum, that I didn't see her approach me from the left side. "Would you li–" I jumped in alarm and fell halfway out of the chair.

"Please… Never do that again…" I said low and got back up, brushing my clothes off.

"I'm sorry dear." She snickered. "I forgot how easily scared you are, I just wanted to ask if you wanted something to drink." In her hand was a cola and not just any type of cola, it was my damn favorite… Cherry Cola!

I nodded eagerlyand grabbed it from her, opening the can and taking a big sip before letting out a delighted sigh. "You really know how to spoil me. I know neither of you drink this, but thanks. Haven't had one in almost two years." I smiled happily at them and took another delightful sip.

3rd person POV.

Both of them looked at him amused, his red, purple-ish eyes looking tenderly at the can in his hand and smiling happily to himself. He suddenly looked up at the elderly lady with a serious face. "Why am I here? Not to chitchat and catch up and things, you're not really that type of lady, Helen, and you wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. I thought you really were out to get me!"

"I am a better actor than people think, never forget that." she said and smirked at him. "But you're right, I'm not here to catch up or talk about non-important things." Her tone said it all, she meant business. "As you can see behind me, I monitor the battlefield and take note of anything unusual. I saw it some time ago… You stopped appearing on the screen, it made me worried why I was not able to find you. I talked to your former team member Claude, the BLU Spy, and he told me that you were being held against your will in a room."

Nick looked down at his feet; he started to sweat and feel hot. If there was something he didn't ever want to remember or think about, then it was this. He couldn't find any words, so he just gave her a weak nod. Helen frowned deeply and looked at Miss Pauling. "I can handle this just fine without you Miss Pauling, go take a break." Miss Pauling nodded and left the room quietly.

"I ordered one of my men to sedate you and get you away from there, so he put you in a box and sent you with our mail system to the RED team, who were quite surprised I must say." Nick did remember him being in the room, when he suddenly felt something against his mouth and then everything went black, but to actually send him with the mail made him frown.

"Thank you Helen." he said and smiled weakly.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me? Anything that happened while you were held against your will?" She looked at him seriously and folded her hands in front her face. Nick swallowed hard and fiddled with the can in his hands. "It was one of the scariest things I have ever experienced and I never want to do it again, they just scared me senseless…"

"Are you sure that was everything dear?" He didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes and just nodded weakly. "Okay, if you say so, but keep your head high and straighten your back!" He straightened up fast and frowned at her.

"Can I go back?" he said in a worried tone.

"Go back? No dear, youshould go home and b–" He jumped out of the chair.

"No! I don't want to go home! I want to go back and be with my team!" He could see that he had given her a small shock, but she calmed herself fast.

"You want to go back? Hmm… That is something quite new. Last time we saw each other you were screaming your lungs out and cursing everyone."

He grew a bit smaller in his stance. "I know… I was fucked**-**up back then and you know it. My mind was a complete mess from the drugs… But my head is clear now, and I know what I want!" Oh god not again, the feeling of tears in the corner of his eyes were pissing him off. He had always been so easy to get to cry and he hated it…

She turned around at the monitor behind her and, with a gesture of her hand, told him to come closer. He did and she pointed at a monitor. "Do you see that?" His eyes went wide, there was Michael looking at a camera on the battlements and yelling something. "Yeah I see it…"

She placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her. "Do you wish to hear what he has been yelling about most of the day and evening?" He gave a single nod and she opened a draw in the desk, pulling out a remote control and pressed a button.

"YOU OLD HAG! I KNOW YOU CAN SEE AND HEAR ME SO COME BACK WITH NICK!" She grimaced slightly in annoyance and squeezed his arm a bit. "And that just what he is yelling right now, look at this." Another push on her remote control and suddenly almost every monitor showed different people of the RED team.

He saw Will go past a camera and take off his glasses, sending death glarestowards it and then walk away. Jack walked past another camera and saluted with his normal "maggot" stance, even though he looked like he was sneering at the camera.

Everything stood still for him when he saw Phillíp walking up to a camera. Nick walked closer to the monitor with sad eyes and touched the glass gently. "Could your turn this monitor's sound on Helen?" he asked with a sad tone. She obliged without a word and then he heard the Spy's voice.

"I can only hope you see this mon amour… I hope you will come back to us, the men are slowly falling apart and so am I. If you're not coming back, then I hope c'est Annonceur damnés let's you see this. Please let him come back, I wish for him to come back and so does the team." Then he walked away.

Nick felt the tears down his face and he didn't want to wipe them away, for these were not tears to be ashamed of. No… These were tears of a person realizing he was part of a family and being loved.

The Announcer leaned back in her chair and brought a new cigarette to her mouth, lighting it with a click of her lighter. "You really wish to go back dear?" she said low. He turned around with the tears down his cheeks and nodded. "I have to think about it, but I can't promise you anything. For now you will stay here with me." She let out a puff of smoke and turned around.

"For how long?" he sniffed.

"Within a week I will give you my answer, in the meantime you should get some rest and call your parents tomorrow. They are worried about you not calling you know." Her tone was calm and even soothing. "I will call for Miss Pauling to show you to your room."

He could see from behind her, one of her long finger pressing a bottom on an intercom. "Miss Pauling, please escort our visitor to his room." He heard Miss Pauling's response immediately.

"Right away Miss Announcer." She then turned to face him, got up and lightly patted him on the head.

"Don't hate me for this Nick. Please get some rest and try not to think about it too much. Miss Pauling is waiting outside that door. Now go." Nick didn't respond; he grabbed the edge of his beanie and pulled it down over his eyes, blocking anyone's vision of his eyes. He walked away from her, opened the door and walked out without a sound.

Nick and Miss Pauling walked in silence, a million of thoughts going through Nick's head and making his head hurt slightly and feeling how confused he was now. After what felt like an eternity of silence, they reached a door with the number 213 on it. Miss Pauling opened the door for him and pulled back, smiling at him for the first time today.

"Sleep well Nick. Tomorrow is another day and whatever happens don't hold a grudge against Miss Announcer. She really just wants the best for you and nothing else." Nick smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah… Thanks and goodnight Miss P." Then he closed the door.

He locked it behind him and walked with heavy steps over to the bed, letting himself drop onto it. He grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tightly against his chest. Oh how he wished it would magically transform into Claude, Sam or Phillíp, telling him not to be scared and alone, that they were there for him and everything was going to be fine. Of course that wouldn't happen, but it was the first time he wanted the touch of a person, the warmth of their skinand to be hugged until he fell asleep.

The tears came back and he cried softly, clenching the pillow harder against his body and shaking slightly. He felt something hard in his pocket and dug his hand down, pulling a lollipop out of it, the lollipop from Hans. It had broken into halves. He took one of the pieces and put it in his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor, the flavor of Christmas, happy times and family.

He wouldn't be able to fall asleep the first night, not with all the thoughts going through his mind, all the people he longed for and all the good memories he had with those people.

This day really did suck...

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

C'est annonceur damnés – That damned announcer.


	13. A welcome visit

"A welcome visit"

Nick opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. He had been right... He hadn't slept at all and he could definitely feel it. "I'm coming." he said loudlyand jumped down from the bed. The knocking continued, making him really annoyed. He opened the door quicklyand yelled angrily, "WHAT? I SAID I WAS COMI–ARGH!"

He fellback on his ass and looked up through wide eyes. There was his mother and father staring at him **with a mixture of confusion and amusement on their faces.**His dad stretched his hand out and helped his son to his feet."Surprised my boy?" he said with an amused tone.

"What did you expect dad? I didn't really think that I would see the two of you here." Nick smiled back.

His mother came closer and started to examine him. "Oh my how you have grown dear, but you look so skinny! Are they not feeding you well?" she said in a worried tone, her slight French accent shining through.

Nick smiled slightly and pulled her in for a hug; she smelled like expensive perfume, shampoo and home. His mother returned the favor gladly and soon his father joined as well, placing his arms around both of them and gave his mother a kiss on the forehead.

He pulled away a bit and looked at her. "It's good to see you too, mum." Then he looked at his father. "You too dad. I missed you."

His mother wore**d**ark blue jeans, a low cut black top, over her shoulders and down her arms she had a black wool soul warmer. She had her favorite black plato shoes on, silver earrings, a black handbag and her diamond wedding ring. She was a very fashionable lady, and even though she was in her forties, she still had the body of a twenty-year-old. She was quite tall, had dark chocolate brown hair and blue eyes.

His father was dressed in a more casual manner: Dark jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a black knitted vest, nice leather shoes and a big wrist watch. His hair was light blond, his eyes blue and he was a bit pale.

Most people thought Nick looked a lot more like his mother than father; she even used to dress him up as a girl when he was a child and take picturesof him, hanging them proudly in her office at home. Nick had given up takingthem down or to get her to put them away. As she said, "Nobody's even going to see them, they are only there for my own happiness."

"How did you even know I was here?" Nick asked and looked at them both curiously.

"Well a nice lady named Helen told us about you coming here." his mother said with a giggle. Nick face palmed. _Well durh... How else should they have known?_ he thought to himself.

"Have you eaten any breakfast yet?" his dad asked. Nick replied with a shake of his head. "Well then let's go and borrow their kitchen, you probably miss your old man's food." he said and patted Nick on the shoulder.

"Yeah… No one cooks as good as you dad." He smiled back.

"Don't be silly boy. Your cookingis just as good as mine. Have your even cooked for your team?" His fatherasked as they walked to the cafeteria. "No… Erhm not yet. I kinda had the plan to go all out for my birthday, but that probably won't be an option anymore." Nick said sadly.

His mother sent him a sad look and patted him on the shoulder. "Why are you so sad dear?" Nick looked at the floor. "I might not be able to go back and it sucks. I need to go back mum; I think I found someone special…"

His mother squealed and hugged him tightly. "You have? Oh honey that is great! You have to tell me all about it! Have you hold hands, kissed or had se–" Nick cut her off and blushed deeply.

"MUM! Not that loud! I'll tell you, so hold your horses."

"Aww you look so adorable when you're blushing." She kept on hugging him as they walked. "Yeah yeah, I know mum… But can you please let me go? People are staring." She released him smiling.

* * *

><p>It was between breakfast and lunch time, so there weren'tmany around the cafeteria. Only the kitchen staff were cleaning up, washing plates and doing the morning routine. Nick's father knocked on the door to the kitchen and a chef opened it.<p>

"Can I help you?" he said in a calm tone. "Yes I was wondering if I could borrow your kitchen for a bit." Nick's fathersaid with a smile. The man arched a brow. "I've never let anyone borrow the kitchen, and who are you sir? I have never seen you here."

"My name is Alexander Ravn and I a–" The chef's eyes widened.

"Wait! _The_ Alexander? One of the head chefs of Noma, the best restaurant in the world?" Nick's father looked him with a surprised expression.

"Yes that would be me, how did you know?" The man grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "You're a legend in the cooking world! Every one of these chefs here knows your name."

Nick's father smiled back. "Thank you sir. Now is there really no way my son and I can borrow your kitchen?" The other chef moved away from the door. "I don't normally do this, but for a famous and respected chef like yourself, it would only be an honor if you borrowed my kitchen."

Nick couldn't help but smile at his father. He knew that on the inside his father was doing his happy dance and smiling broadly.

"I'll let the two of you catch up for a bit. I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me." Nick's mother said with a wink and walked to a table where she sat down and pulled out a fashion magazine.

His father walked into the kitchen nodding his thanks to the chef, Nick following not far behind. They walked over to the long stove and prepared to make breakfast. "So what do you want to eat?" His father asked as he grabbed a pan. "Hmm… I'll go with your chocolate chip pancakes." Nick replied with a smile and walked over to the fridge. "You and mum want an omelet?" His father nodded and then they started.

As his father and Nick made breakfast, some of the cooking staff watched them with curiously and whispered to each other. Both of them shrugged it off, they were too busy having a great time and preparing the food. They didn't talk much, but they didn't need to, they let the cooking talk for them, having one of those precious times they would remember for years to come.

"Let's get out there with food for your mum before she starves to death." His dad said humorously.

Nick nodded and grabbed the two plates, knives, forks, ketchup and some salt.

"That smells delicious…" his mother said and took a deep breath. "Did you remember t–" Nick placed one of the plates before her, handing her a knife and fork. "Yes mum, I remember you like yours with chopped pickles, red peppers, onions and cinnamon. You sure have a weird taste." he giggled.

They started to eat, Nick happily chewing on his father's pancakes and his parents eating his omelets. "So tell me about this special someone." His mother leaned closer and looked at him curiously. "I don't know what I should say. I don't really know that much…" he started a bit awkwardly.

"Nonsense. You have to know something about her… Or is it a him this time?" His mother arched a curious brow toward him when she saw him blushing. "It is! I knew by the way you were acting. So tell me something about him then." Nick looked at her a tad defeated.

"Okay… Well he's French, older than me and is really nice." Her smile shined brighter when he mentioned the man was French.

"Did you cuddle, kiss or skipped right to the good part?" she said with a giggle. Nick's face grew even redder and his father let out a long sigh. "Dear, you know I don't mind our son being bisexual, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable talking about it, and I don't think he is as well."

"Oh yes… I'm sorry dear, but you have never brought home a partner or even talked about one. So I was just curious." Nick sighed a bit and gave his father a thank you nod. "But it really doesn't matter anymore…"

She looked at him seriously. "What do you mean? Did you have a fight?" He shook his head.

"No, but Helen probably won't let me go back to my team and I can't contact them…" He felt tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes. "Mum… I miss them so much."

"Come here." she said softly and opened her arms. He slid over to her and hugged her softly, trying not to cry. "There, there dear. I'll go talk to Helen; maybe I can make her change her mind. Try not to worry your beautiful head about it too much."

He let out a low, "Thanks…"

"Okay you two, let's try not to become over dramatic here and enjoy the time we have for now." his dad said with a smile. Both of them nodded and continued eating their food.

* * *

><p>Nick spent the rest of the day with his parents. He had really missed them a lot and was enjoying every second of their time together. At some point of the day his mother dismissed herself to go and talk to Helen, she was gone for hours or so, and when she came back it was already late.<p>

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you. This place is much bigger than it appears." She walked over to them and sat down in the couch next to her husband. "I talked to her, but she said you have to wait until the end of the week for a reply. Sorry I couldn't convince her." she said sadly.

"Don't be… You tried and I appreciate that mum. Dad says it time for you to go home again." Nick replied sadly.

"Yes, your father needs to get back to the restaurant and I need to get back and work on my new collection." Both of his parents got up and looked at him.

"Hey, I might be home before you even know it.." He said with an awkward humorous tone.

"Well if not, then remember to give us a call more often. We don't like not hearing from you, and you make your mother worry about you." His father gently patted him on the head. "I know, if I get back to the base, I'll write a letter or call you more often."

Nick got to his feet as well and they walked to the front entrance, his mother holding his hand and his father with an arm around his mother's shoulders. After a few minutes they reached the entrance and they looked at each other smiling, both of them gave Nick a big hug and goodbye kisses on the cheeks.

"Goodbye dear and take care." his mother said. "I'll see you son. Keep your chin high." Nick nodded to both of them and waved as they walked out of the building into the darkness and disappearing.

He turned around and walked back to his room; he was really tired now, but also happy for being able to see his parents after nearly two years of separation.

He jumped under the covers and closed his eyes. He just had to stick it out for now and talk with Helen again, hoping that it might help him come back to the base.


	14. The time has come

"The time has come."

* * *

><p>Five days had gone by now, the week Nick had to wait was over. He was now standing outside of the Announcer–or Helen's office– and could feel the sweat coming down his back, his hands shaking slightly. There was no turning back now, he had to know if this was it or not. He knocked on the door firmly and waited for the reply to come in, then he walked in.<p>

"Good to see you Nick." Helen sat in her chair with her back towards Nick.

He walked up to the seat in front of the large desk and sad down nervously. "Before I tell what I have decided, I would like to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" he said low.

"Do you really wish to go back?" She turned her chair around and looked at him seriously.

"I do! Please let me go back Helen! I need this!" He almost yelled back and clenched his hands around the chair's arms.

"I see. I have been monitoring them extra carefully this time and looked for any signs of change since you left." He didn't say anything, but watched her carefully.

"Their spirit has gone down and it has affected their efficiency in battle. Apparently you have become a very important part of their team, like a mascot at a game. I even received this letter on behalf of the team." She handed him a letter and leaned back in her chair, watching him.

_I write to you on behalf of the whole RED team._

_We wish that you reconsider taking Nick of the team, as he is a big part of our team. _

_At first we didn't know what to do with him, but he grew on us and made our day easier to deal with. Even though he has not been able to appear in battle yet, we worked with him and he slowly improved both psychically and mentally. _

_Yet again we hope you let him come back and again be part of the team._

_Sincerely,_

_RED team._

Nick's eyes widened whilehe read the letter and, after he was done, he looked at her again. "I didn't know…" She arched a brow.

"You didn't know what boy?" He smiled softly and hugged the letter. "That I was that important to them. Please Helen, I really need to get back to them."

She turned around again and for a long time there was silence. Nick looked around him and saw on the floor his bag with his own personal belongings. "Wait… This is my stuff. Does that mean I can't go back? Please I'll do anything!" he said on the brink of crying again.

"Anything huh?" She said and folded her hands in her lap. He looked at her confused. "You'regoing back… But only on these conditions." she said and smirked, passing him a note.

After he had read it, he looked at her with wide eyes. "You can't be serious Helen."

Her smirk grew bigger. "Oh but I am dear… Are you man enough to handle that or do you wish to go home?" He jumped out of his chair.

"If it gets me back, I'll do anything." He walked around the desk and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Thank you Helen." She smiled softly and lit another cigarette.

–

* * *

><p>Today's battle was finally over. RED team had lost their Intel yet again today, the aura around them wasdepressing and nobody was in the mood for fun.<p>

"Man! That was a freaking embarrassment!" Michael held onto his newly injured arm.

"IS SAD DAY!" Boris frowned and adjusted the arm Hans was sitting on, blood dripping down from his left leg. The rest remained silent and just walked towards their base.

"Oi! Looks like itsmail day mates." Will said and pointed toward a red mail van, that was waiting just outside their base.

When they were close, the van's door opened and the driver got out. He nodded politelytoward them and walked over to Jack with a form. "Sign here please." When it was signed he walked back and opened the back door of the van. He jumped in and slowly walked out again with a wooden crate on a trolley.

"Where do you want this?" he asked and looked at them.

"This way." Jack said and walked into the base, followed slowly by the small mail man. The rest followed closely behind. As they reached the rec room, the man set the crate downon the ground whilepanting a bit. He grabbed his trolley and again nodded politely before walking out of the room and back to his van.

"Bloody hell… What's in it this time?" Billy came forward and looked at it suspiciously. On the sides andtop it had stickers on it labeled, "Beware: livestock." A knock on the door made them turn around and seethe small mail man standing there with an envelope.

"I almost forgot to bring you this. Here you go." He gave the nearest person it and walked away quickly.

"Let's see." Sam said and opened it.

_I read you dear letter with great boredom RED team. _

_But since you didn't manage to improve one small S__cout__, I'll give you a much easier task to do. I hope you at least can take care of one lousy pet this time and not disappoint me again. _

_I will be watching for better results this time._

_- The Announcer._

He crumbled the paper after reading it aloud. "That yellow belly…" He tossed it on the ground and sat down in one of the couches with an angry expression. The men around him frowned and looked at the crate in the room.

"Let's just get this over with… Besides I wanna see what's innit!" Michael said and shrugged. Boris set down Hans next to Sam and walked over to the crate. He ripped the top off and looked down. It was filled with Styrofoam.

He stopped and looked confused, leaning closer to the crate and shushing the men around him.

"I HEAR KITTY!" he yelled and ducked his hands into the Styrofoam. After a few moments he blinked fast and frowned confused. "ODD KITTY!" he yelled again and lifted whatever he had gotten his hands onto.

Out of the Styrofoam and lifted into the air was a small woman. Blue eyes, long wavy dark chocolate hair, dressed in a long black dress, makeup, high heels; she even had a hair pin with cat ears on. The team looked at her dumbfounded while Boris kept her in the air for a long moment.

"A GIRL?" Michael yelled and walked closer.

"Yep I'm your new pet. Meow~!" she replied with a cute smile.

"Whht sshh gnng nnn? Whh sshh thhrr h grll hrr?" Miquel muffled and shook his head. The team started to whisper to each other, not sure how to do with this. While no one was playing attention, Phillíp cloaked and walked out of the room. He had only hoped for one thing and this wasn't it.

"WHY IS LITTLE GIRL HERE?" Boris looked around confused. He suddenly felt something drip onto his forehead and looked back up. She was crying, her tears dripping from her cheeks and onto him.

"Are you crying? Are you freaking stupid or something?" Michael said in a harsh tone. Boris lowered her down a bit, so he could better look her in the eyes.

She hugged Boris around his massive, muscular neck and whispered low in his ear, "I'm sorry I took some of your sandwich time away from you Boris. I'll make you another one as often as you like." Boris suddenly smiled big and hugged her back.

"Vas is loss Herr Heavy?" Hans said with an archedbrow and eyed the situation.

"IS GOOD TO BE HOME!" he roared and danced with the girl in his arms happily.

She drew a bit away from Boris and looked at the men around her. "I really wanted to play along for a bit longer, but it seems I can't do that." Her voice changed and became deeper. Sam suddenly perked up and walked over to them both.

"Nick… Is that you boy?" His voice was a bit shaky.

"Yeah… It's me. I'm home." He smiled back. Boris let him down and Nick jumped into the arms of Sam crying hard.

"Now I've seen everything… Welcome home boy…" He wiped away a tear underneathhis goggles. Then he took turns, giving everyone on his team a big hug. Many of them never even touched him before and smiled at him, feeling more accepted by him.

"Now would you kindly explain why you are wearing that outfit boy." Sam asked and sat down.

"I'll try… I kinda made a deal with the Announcer and it involved this. I'mnow officially RED team's pet and mascot." he said in a joking tone.

"I can't believe she let ya come back laddie, but it's good to see ya. Even though you do look like a broad, a good looking one even." Billy said amused and took a big sip of his Scrumpy.

"Thanks Billy. I look like my mom a lot, you could say that she has strong genes or something."

"WOAH WOAH!" Michael suddenly walked over to Nick and looked at him intensely. Nick looked at him confused and tilted his head slightly.

"What's wrong? You'remaking me a bit uncomfortable here Michael." Michael shook his head and ran towards the door.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled and rushed out. Nick still looked confused and scratched his nose in thought. Not long after Michael returned with an envelope.

"I knew you looked familiar like that! Look here!" He spread out some articles and magazine pictures, from a fashion magazine. A beautiful woman with long chocolate colored hair, wearing a very expensive looking dress and holding a big the coffee desk and smirked.

They took a picture each and looked stunned for a moment, then looked back to Nick. "Damn… Didn't know ye could be this cute mate." Will smirked.

Nick leaned over and saw the picture that Sam was holding. He snatched it from him quickly and blushed. "That's not me!"

"It ain't? But it looks just like you man!" Michael exclaimedand tilted his head.

Nick rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. "It's my mum…" Laughter broke out and soon most of them were gasping for air.

"When ye said you looked like yer mah, ye didn't lie. Yer like bloody alike." Will leaned against the wall, with his hands around his stomach, regaining somewhat of his breath.

"Sorry for looking girly! It's not really my fault dammit…" Nick frowned deeply and crossed his arms angrily.

"Meinen Herren you should not be that harsh. Ve are just glad to have you back." Hans smiled lightly towards Nick, making him look less angry. Then he looked around.

"Hey, have anyone of you seen Phillíp?" They looked around, but whenthey didn't see him they shrugged.

"Oi think he walked back to his room, he hasn't said much since ya've been gone actually." Billy commented and sat down on a chair across the room.

"I'll go get the Frenchiefor you." Michael said as he stood up.

"No wait…" Nick rushed after him and looked at the other teen. "I want to go alone, if that's okay?" he asked quietly. Michael nodded and sat down on the floor again.

Nick smiled and hugged Michael's shoulders quickly. "Thanks…" He then walked out of the room, the heels clicking when they touched the ground.

* * *

><p>Not long after, he reached the Spy's door and knocked on it softly.<p>

"_Oui?_" A rather uninterested voice replied.

"Can I come in?" Nick had changed his voice back into a more soft and feminine one again, getting into the woman character.

The door opened and Phillíp looked at him up and down. "What do you want mademoiselle?" he askeddryly.

"I would like to talk to you if I may? Private that is." He smiled at him and he arched at brow at him, not looking interested.

"If you insist." He moved out of the way and Nick walked in gracefully.

"So? What do you wish to say? I am in no mood for games…" He sat down on a chair and looked bored.

"I just wanted to ask you one thing, and one thing only." Nick crossed his arms and frowned somewhat. Phillíp gestured with his hand for him to go on and so he did.

"Last time we met, you asked me if I liked you and I replied yes… I never got my reply back stupid and I'm apparently very good at disguising myself…" Phillíp looked at him curiously and walked over to him.

"Who are you? I am pretty sure I have never seen you before to this day." Nick smiled softly and turned around. He took out one of his blue contact lenses and turned around again. "Does this ring a bell?" Phillíp's eyes grew wide as he looked into that red and purple eye. He looked shocked for a moment. He lifted his hands to Nick's cheeks and patted them softly.

"_Est-ce vraiment toi mon chaton?_" Nick nodded weakly and rested his head in his hands.

"_Oui stupide_." Phillíp grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him.

They stood there for the longest moment, hugging each other and savoring this very time. They parted slowly and smiled at each other. Phillíp gently took his hand and walked over to the bed where he sat down and patted the space right next to him. He sat down next to the Spy and looked away shyly.

"Is there anything wrong?" He cupped the younger man's jaw and made him look him in the eyes.

"I'm just… Really happy and sad at the same time." Phillíp looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean _mon amour_?" Nick scratched the back of his head awkwardly and gazed away from Phillíp.

"I just met my parents a couple of days ago. I haven't seen them for a long time, so I was really happy to see them again. It's kinda one of those good and bad memories that you will cherish for a long time, but at the same time it is a bit sad. It's hard for me to explain." The older man placed his arm around the smaller male and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"You don't have to say anything else chanton. I know how you feel, it was like we parted last. I have to confess and say that I was scared of losing you." Now it was Phillíp's turn to look away and for Nick to look at him with a smile.

"Yeah… Me too. I didn't want to put your lives on the line. I was so scared that I couldn't move at all, frozen in the middle of the battle. I'm sorry if I let you down." He shook head and looked back.

"_Non_… We would all have done the same. Protecting the team is the most important thing, and you handled the situation well. You should have seen the team as the van drove away, it has been a long time since I saw real rage and sadness in the eyes of these men."

Nick smiled at him, it was a soft smile with a slight sadness. "Thanks… I don't know if I should say it you know… The whole I love y–" Phillíp silenced him with a finger against his lips.

"I will not force you to say those words. When you finally say them and feel love, they will have much more meaning. This is enough for now." He kissed Nick softly on the cheek and leaned back on his elbows.

Nick trailed over the hot skin where Phillíp kissed him; he lifted himself onto the bed and leaned slightly over the Spy. His eyes gazing into the older mans' and feeling his heart beat fast against his chest. Phillíp chuckled and closed his eyes, not moving away from his resting place and patiently waiting for the boy's next move. After a few hesitant moments, he leaned over the Spy, a hand on each side of his head. He lowered down slowly with quivering lips and heavy breathing. He stopped just inches from Phillíp's face and felt the warm breath against his lips, then he kissed him softly on the lips. It was soft, quick and gentle; a kiss he hadn't had given or received in a very long time. His heart raced faster and he pulled backwards.

"You can open your eyes." Nick said and Phillíp obliged, slowly opening his eyes and looked into the boy's. "May I?" Nick nodded in answer.

Phillíp brought a hand up to stroke him over the small of the back and the other one rested on the back of the boy's neck. Gently, he brought them closer and kissed him sweetly. Nick's quivering lips started to relax slowly as the older man drew circles on his back. After what felt like a sweet eternity, Phillíp coaxed Nick's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Nick obliged and slowly opened his mouth letting the older man taste him and feel the steel in his tongue.

The piercing itself was a pleasant surprise, making the experiencethat much better and more warm.

Nick's cheeks felt like they were burning and a warm and fuzzy sensation started spreading from his chest and abdominal, making him feel everything so much better. The hand just above his ass, the other almost tickling his neck, damn this was just way too good. Phillíp broke the kiss, only to start trailing kisses and nibbles down his jaw and onto his neck, making the smaller male shiver in delight and let out a long held moan. Then he gave him a small peck on the forehead and pulled back.

"Feeling better?" Phillíp asked with a smirk. Nick nodded back, cheeks flushed and taking deep breaths.

"Now please tell me why you are dressed like that dear." Nick let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay… It all started after…"

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Est-ce vraiment toi mon chaton? - Is that really you my kitten?

Chanton - Kitten


	15. Nightmares

Authors note: I haven't been the best to write comments in my fanfiction here, sorry if you find that annoying.

I just wanted to say thank you, for everyone reading, commenting, reviewing, favoring (And so on) my story here, it means the world to me! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I do still hope you'll find it very good (And steamy I might add)

On with the story and enjoy~

* * *

><p>Explaining to Phillíp about his outfit and what had happened was easier than he expected, it seemed like Phillíp didn't want to pry and keep it cool. Nick didn't say everything of course. He still had an agreement with Helen and he intended to keep it.<p>

Dinner with the team was a delight and very tiresome at the same time. Everyone wanted a bit of Nick's attention and had clearly missed him a lot. Even though he was feeling better around his team, it still made him anxious being around so many people; especially if he was the center of attention. It was really nice and awkward at the same time, Michael was almost clinging to him the entire time.

It seemed like Phillíp wasn't really a fan of that either. He frowned from time to time when Michael gave Nick yet another hug and acted like they had been best friends forever. Somehow Nick couldn't bring himself to say stop to the other teenager, it was really nice being missed and having people around you that actually wanted your company and not just want to fuck you over and see you in pain.

* * *

><p>He felt really tired towards the end of dinner; the crowd of people started to slowly thin out and wave goodbye as they left. He somehow managed to sneak away to his room and threw his clothes into a pile, jumping on the bed. Sighing with relief, he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.<p>

Nick's POV:

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark in the room except for some candles around me, giving nothing away to the darkness. Somehow it was sort of familiar, the smell in the air and the feeling. I tried to sit up, but realized I was strapped to a weird chair. A chair I knew way too much for my liking.

"Shit… Shit… Shit… This can't be happening…" I said a bit louder and started to flex my thin arms against the straps. I knew it wouldn't help, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I don't know how long I tried getting away, but as soon as I heard a door open I promptly stopped and looked in the direction of the footsteps.

BLU Medic stepped into the dim light wearing that smile that brought shivers down my spine and make the hair of my neck stand up. I felt a lot more panicked now and started to breathe deeper and more ragged.

"Did you sleep vell mein lieber?" Medic purred and came closer. I shook my head and looked away from his menacing smile.

"Such a shame, I have to discipline you again. You have been very naughty." I looked at him through wide eyes. "Nein bitte nich doctor!" I cried.

He just smiled even wider, dug his hand into one of his pockets, and took out a leather gag and a leather blind fold. If I wasn't scared before, then I was now. I started trashing in the chair as much possible trying to get away from him even though it was in vain.

My mouth was pried open and the gag forced in causing me to whine pathetically. Then the blindfold was forced over the beanie to cover my eyes. Now all I could do was listen to the sadistic man besides me.

"Leather suits you so vell mein liebling." he purred and I felt him caressing my cheek. I turned my face away from the way too familiar act and growled weakly.

Then he slapped me. I froze completely and started trembling. I made him mad and that's never a good thing. I heard a pair of scissors and the sound of clothes ripping. There went my shirt… Oh god. His fingers trailed down my bony sides with quite an amount of force. It made my stomach turn and made me feel more panicked.

The Medic seemed to have noticed my rising discomfort and chuckled sadistically. "Zhere zhere. This won't take that long, if you behave of course." he said in a warning tone. I didn't respond, fearing the consequences.

"I was so sad vhen you disappeared. I looked everyvhere foryou and then I find you sleeping peacefully at the RED base. **Mein Gott**, you disappoint me, but don't vorry schätzchen I vill make you all better." He tugged on the right nipple ring and I bit down on the gag, letting out a pained moan.

He chuckled and gave it a long lick, running one of his hands down my spine and the other down my side. I hate my body at times like this, betraying me for pleasure and pain. He tugged harder on the right nipple ring; my muscles flexed and my toes curled while I cried out in pain.

I don't know how long he went on with this form of torture, my mind was getting hazy and I couldn't focus anymore. My body was not reacting like I wanted it too, the pain and pleasure slowly mixing together.

Faintly I heard a metal clinging next to the chair and shifted anxiously. His fingers trailed from my toes, taking his damn time to map out my long limbs and suddenly stopped on the middle of my right thigh.

"Such a shame mein kleiner. I really didn't vant to do this, but you leave me no choice." I heard him picking something up from a metal tray, the panic in my gut growing bigger as I started to trash around.

My wrists and ankles hurt like a motherfucker from the straps, but right now only one thing was on my mind: Getting away from Medic… And not a moment too fast. I could feel him holding my leg down and clench down on the area painfully enough to make me whine loudly and buck my body.

I froze as I feel sharp edges against the skin of my right thigh and felt new tears forming in my eyes. His warm breath against my cheek made me shudder and move my head away from him, but he grabbed me roughly by the neck and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Remember…" He pulled me in for a long kiss, his tongue meeting mine, fighting for dominance, which he won straight away. I had given up, tears coming down my cheeks.

"Ich liebe dich meine Kreation…" Then the sharp edged object ripped through my skin and I filled the room with my screams.

I woke up with a scream sitting on my bed, looking into the dark room I call my own and wiped away some sweat from my forehead. I felt myself shaking as an aftereffect from my dream, or maybe rather a sort of memory? I shook my head quickly, trying to get the images out of my head. It didn't help at all; it just made me more dizzy than I already was.

I got down from my bed and walked to my private bathroom. I hoped some cold water would splash away the horrible feeling brewing in my gut, but it didn't. I went back to my room and got dressed. There was no way in hell I was gonna sleep anymore tonight. I grabbed a plain black long-sleeved shirt with a zipper, some shorts and some worn down sneakers that Michael gave me. They were a bit too big, but they were still really nice. I didn't bother bandaging my legs; nobody would be up at this time. I opened the door gently, trying not to make too much noise and wake the others and walked out into the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV:<p>

It was really weird how quiet the base became when everyone was sleeping. When the fights were going on and Nick was locked inside his room, everything was so noisy and a bit scary.

After walking around the base and court aimlessly for a while, he decided to go to the Rec Room for something to drink and maybe watch a bit of television, well if it wanted to work that is. As he came closer to the room he arched a brow underneath the beanie. The light was on which was weird considering it always turned off after people were done with dinner. He tiptoed over to the door and looked in. The room was empty and there were no noises. Nick let out a sigh of relief and walked in, glancing around again for good measure, but still nothing.

He shrugged and turned towards the kitchen yawning softly as he walked. He almost screamed in surprise when he bumped into someone and fell on the floor. The next thing he felt was something very warm splashing onto his left leg causing him to yelp with pain.

"Crikey! Come here!" Will grabbed him quickly by the arms, removed his sneakers and lifted him onto the kitchen counter, sitting him down with his feet in the large sink and started to fill it with water. He ran his wet hand up and down the younger man's long legs frowning at the scars, Nick flinches from the cold water and the burning sensation on his leg.

"Ya alight?" the Sniper asked with concern.

"Itstings really bad…" Nick managed to say and gritted his teeth together, trying his best not to seem too much in pain.

"Shit…" Will threw off his vest and took off his red shirt, drenching it in the water and wrapped it around his leg.

"Sorry mate… Was grabbing a last cup of coffee before bed. Didn't expect someone to still be up. Just glad it wasn't blazing hot." he apologized.

Nick stared up and down the toned frame next to him. Will was now only wearing his wife-beater, but damn… For a guy who sits around most of the day he was in seriously good shape. Strong arms, broad shoulders and he could see the toned muscles underneath the wife-beater.

He didn't realize that he had been staring before a hand was waving in front of his face. He was suddenly forced out of his daydreaming and back into reality. He felt a blush spread over his cheeks and looked down at the sink, hoping the older man hadn't seen it.

"Something wrong with me shirt?" Will asked with a smirk. Nick shook his head from side to side and tried to hide his red face.

"Oh no ya don't!" Will said teasingly and spun the teen around, forcing him to look at him.

"Will… I erhm you see, it's not what it looks li–" Nick stopped dead in his tracks after seeing the look in the taller man's eyes behind the yellow sunglasses.

Nick was suddenly very aware of the air between them; it was heavy and filled with tension. He tried to shift away, but Will grabbed him by the legs and spread them apart, so he could come in between them.

"Please Will… We really shouldn't do this!" Nick whispered and pulled back some on the counter. He didn't know why he was whispering, maybe an unknown fear of someone still being up and catching them, or worse.

"Don't worry about it… Just let go." Will leaned closer and just as Nick was about to say something, theirlips meet.

Nick tried to pull back from the larger man, but he was already up against the wall, there was no more room to try and get away. He felt Will's hand underneath his shirt and tensed, becoming more panicked, but the other man was lost in his own little world.

Nick yelped into the other's mouth when Will lift him up with his one arm around the teen's waist and the other behind his neck. The man took the chance and stuck his tongue into the small teen's mouth, humming softly. Before he knew it, they were on the kitchen table with Nick pinned underneath Will.

"Ple-Please… Will…" Nick managed to breathe out when the man pulled back for a bit of air. He sent the man pleading eyes underneath the beanie.

"Don't worry sweethear'. Your just a bit nervous, I'll make ya feel real good." he purred into the teen's ear and zipped down his shirt.

Will began trailing small kisses down his jaw and neck to his chest, nuzzling and nibbling the soft skin there. Nick shivered partly in pleasure, but also in fear. He tried speaking up, but his words just came out as raspy whimpers. The Sniper licked one of the hard pierced nipples and smirked seeing the teen buck against him, letting out a moan. He pulled lightly on the ring with his teeth, just enough to make him shiver underneath him.

"Wi-Will… Ple-Please stop…" Nick said as loud as he could, the words coming out as a soft whisper. He was silenced by a pair of lips once again and a hand trailing down towards his shorts. He panicked and kicked the man off him hard.

"What the hell?" Will growled whilecatching his breath, his anger then completely disappearing.

Nick had moved away from him, trying to cover as much skin as possible. He was breathing heavy and his beanie had moved a bit under the make-out, making Will able to see into the eyes of the very frightened teen in front of him. Tears coming down his cheeks, Nick ran out of the kitchen and away from Will.

Will bit his lip and hit the wall hard, slumping against it and growled angrily. "Oi ruined everything… Fuck… Fuck… Fucking shit…"

He left in a fast pace, wanting nothing more than being able to turn back time and undo everything. What the hell did Will expect? Forthe teen to actually fall for him? An old, worn out Sniper from the Outback? He wished he could run after him, but after what he had done, he wouldn't have wished for it if it had happened to himself.

Nick ran as fast as he could, glancing back from time to time, scared that the Sniper was following him. His feet made wet noises against the cold concrete floor. At the BLU base when something used to happen, he would run down a seldom used corridor and hide; he just hoped that RED had one as well.

Just past this corridor and down here, his legs felt like they were on fire and he just wanted to get to that damn place and be alone. His eyes widen slightly in relief as he saw the old and unused medical cabinet, running over to it and closing the doors after him as he sat down, the door emitting a soft click he didn't register.

It was sort of crammed in there, but he didn't mind one bit right now. It was quiet and he was all alone here. Now he just wanted to sleep and forget that these nightmares ever happened. He winced as he looked down; he had a boner now… Fuck… God he felt guilty.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Nein bitte nich doctor – No please don't doctor.

Ich liebe dich meine Kreation – I love you my creation


	16. Revelations

"Revelations."

So chapter 16 here. Wow never thought I ever would write this much to be honest, it been some journey so far and I don't know if it will end that soon yet ^^

I really hope that you enjoying my story, I'm very proud of it and hope people will do a lot of reviews and fave it hehe~

On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The RED team were sitting around the table enjoying their breakfast and relaxing. Since Nick had comeback, they had free time for rest of the week and they used it to the fullest. It had been a very long time since they had a small vacation, so this was a God'sblessing. Or for most of them it was.<p>

"Maaaaannn... I'm soooo freaking boooored~!" Michael announced and tilted his head back with a yawn

"You should be more grateful boy, dunno when the next vacation is gonna come." Sam gently reminded him and took a sip from his cup.

"I know dude… But still, this is getting really annoying... By the way, where the hell is Nick?" The teen tilted his head back and looked curiously around him, no Nick to be seen anywhere.

"He not open door when knocking. He must be sick or sleepy!" Boris replied looking a bit concerned while scratching his massive bald head.

Will wasn't present at the table as well; nobody had seen him since last night's dinner.

"Did anyone go wake up Herr Will?" Hans asked, but most of them just shrugged.

Phillíp eyed the man with curiosity. He knew that the assassin hated being hungry and since he didn't seem ill last night maybe something else was up? He had to investigate this further. For now he was going to eat and drink his tea, after he would try and check up on his _petit chanton_.

After dinner Sam joined Phillíp to see how Nick was doing. After a minute or so ofnocking on his door and no reply, they tried opening it and to their surprise it wasn't locked. The room was empty, sunlight shining through the small window revealing Nick's neat looking room. The only mess would be the small amount of clothes on the floor and the bed looking messy.

Sam quickly checked the bathroom connected to the room, but found it empty as well and came back to the Spy. "No luck partner." He scratched his scalp a bit concerned.

"He's is probably just out walking _mon ami, _dont worry." Phillíp replied in a calm manner, hiding that he himself was concerned as well. He would go and talk to Sniper; maybe he knew something.

"I do hope so…" Sam nodded in farewell and walked towards his room. Phillíp took a last look around and closed the door after him. He had a little visitingto do.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sniper's van:<strong>

Will lay on his bed, his feet resting on the edge of the bed and sighed deeply. He still felt guilty after last night's event and felt his stomach twist and turn every time he thought about what happened and the look in Nick's eyes. It was slowly eating him up from the inside. A knock on his door made him groan and get up. He grabbed his kukri with his right hand and made it over to the door slowly, opening it just so he could see. After he saw the red suit of his RED teammate he opened the door fully and cocked an eyebrow towards the Spy.

"Wha' the bloody hell are ya doing here?" Phillíp shook his head at the unfriendliness and dusted off his sleeve.

"It's good to see you too _mon ami._" he replied sarcastic and made his way into the van.

Will moved away from him and put down his kukri, looking at him annoyed. "Cut the crap mate, I know you didn't go all the way out here for a chat, and to be honest I'm not really in the mood." he sneered back and closed the door.

"Very well then. I came by to say I saw something interesting…" Phillíp noticed the way Will tensed slightly.

"Oh? Wh-what did ya see?" Will started fumbling around with some empty cans, trying to keep himself busy.

"I saw you and Nick were–" The marksman cut him off right there.

"STOP! Please… I never meant to hurt or scare him! Seriously! Me instincts just took over and Ididn't notice how he was really acting until he kicked me in the guts. Please don't tell the others!" His voice was hoarse and his muscles tensed up.

"What I meant was that I saw you and Nick were missing at the dinner table... What did you do to him?" The Spy shot the Sniper a dirty glare and clenched his hands.

"O-oi made a move on him." Will growled low and loweredhis hat overhis face to cover up his shame.

"A move? WHAT KIND OF MOVE?" Phillíp walked over and grabbed the Sniper's collar.

" I TRIED TO MAKE HIM SLEEP WITH ME OKAY!" Will was knocked backwards against the wall by the force of his team member's blow.

"After everything he has been through, you act like a savage and jump him?You make me sick bushman…" He stormed out of the van, mentally cursing himself for his lack of control. His emotions for the boy had become hard to control.

Sniper slid to the floor. He felt numb. Not only did he screw up horribly with Nick, but his gut felt like it was going to explode. He needed to find him and explain what happened. He just hoped that Phillíp hadn't told anyone yet, he looked pissed enough to do it though…

He grabbed his hat and left the van, keeping his head down as he walked.

* * *

><p>It didn't take him long before he found Billy walking around quite relaxed, taking a sip of his Scrumpy and humming a soft tune.<p>

"Billy? Have ya seen those yellow-belly BLUs today?" Billy stopped humming and shook his head.

"Nay mate, haven't seen them since ceasefire. Why ye suddenly asking about 'em?"

"I just have a bad feelin' about Nick disappearing like this…" He looked at the Scotsman seriously.

"Do ya mean they migh' have taken him?" Sam shook his head and looked down the hall.

"I really hope not. Just keep your eye out okay?" He nodded back and took another sip as he walked down the hallway, this time silent.

Sam kept walking around the base, asking his other team members if they knew anything. Nobody did though. He had a bad feeling growing in his stomach; if the other team had kidnapped Nick he didn't know what they should do or why the BLUs would take him back.

He went back to his workshop, trying to piece bits of information together. Nick had often acted odd, not at all like a teenager his age. He was shy, skittish and hard to understand at times. He hoped that he could talk to him, a one on one with him, trying to better understand what was going on in the young man's head and why he was so scared most of the time.

For now he could only wait and hope that the kid turned up by dinner. He felt like scolding him. Like a father would scold his son if he had done something bad. Wait… Like a father?

Now he understood why he felt such a strong bond with the teen. They almost had that sort of relationship, but he didn't mind one bit. He smiled broadly as he turned his attention to his next project to surprise the kid.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. Really freaking quiet. Michael was almost dying in the tense atmosphere. He couldn't handle it anymore.<p>

"You freaking numbnuts gonna sit and pout all fucking evening or are we gonna do something already?"

The team perked up slightly, looking at the boy relaxed. Will had joined them for dinner, but only pushed his food around on his plate, his expression hid behind his aviators.

"And vhat do you suggest?" Hans asked with a frown. He wasn't angry, but it wouldn't take much for the men to start arguing and he already had a headache banging behind his eyes.

"Well–I… I don't know alright!" Michael threw his hands into the air, sitting back with an annoyed expression.

"Who was the last person to seehim?" Jack asked in a moderate tone as well, surprising some of his follow men in arms.

Will twitched slightly, swallowing nervously and keeping his gaze firmly on his food. Phillíp eyed the man with a cold expression. He was pissed yes, but he would rather want to see the man crackleunder the pressure. Even if he was a teammate, what he had done was unacceptable in his eyes. Especially because of the relationship he had been building up slowly. He was afraid that he was back at square one.

"You said 'ou feared zhe BLU team have kidnapped him?" Phillíp crossed his hands in front of his face and looked directly at Sam.

"I ain't sure Spah. They might have, those dirty creeping scoundrels." he growled slightly and shook his head.

"Well zhen I shall go find some Intel about zhe truth behind zhis. _Bonsoir á vous, messieurs_."

* * *

><p>At the BLU base Claude had just returned to his room after dinner and closed the door behind him softly, flashing a white smile and shaking his head.<p>

"I would suggest not to smoke in my room if you are trying to hide." Phillíp appeared in a flash of red smoke and frowned slightly.

"I shall remember zhat for further notice. Now I have a question I would like to ask you." He came a few steps closer to his BLU counterpart.

"_Oui? _Zhen spit it out for heaven's sake! I cannot wait any longer, zhe suspense is killing me." Claude mocked and looked calmly back.

Phillíp groaned and clenched his right fist in annoyance. "Where is zhe boy?" Now the BLU looked confused.

"I have no idea what aboutyou are talking about." His eyes turned cold and stared back into the fierceeyes of the RED.

"Do not act foolish. I already know about the relationship between you and the boy. It would just be embarrassing to keep on denying it any further."

Claude's expression faded slowly. He looked more calm again and lit himself a cigarette. "You win this time. I still don't know where he is. What happened?" Histone was concerned.

"We don't know. He has been gone since last night and no one has seen him since. We were afraid that your team might have taken him back by force." Phillíp relaxed slightly against the wall, keeping a trained eye on his counterpart.

"I see… I do not blame you for thinking that. Though I am very certain that he is not in our custody." He took a deep breath through the filter and blew out the smoke through his nose.

"From what we have been able to find out about Nick and this team, it would break him apart to come back here. I hope you know that."

Claude nodded and clenched his fist, almost breaking his cigarette in two. "I do… I will never let that happen as long as I shall still live."

"So shall I. I believe you don't have him here. I shall go back and report it to my team. I will suggest not to come near the base, I am quite sure that even though I believe you, they won't. _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois bleu_."

_"__En effet rouge__..." _Claude replied and let the man excuse himself as he cloaked and left.

He paced back and forth. Where could he have gone? He would never try to come back to BLU. He bit his lip and tore his mask off, slowly walking over to the dresser and opening a false bottom in one of the drawers.

It was a drawn picture of him and Nick. Claude without his mask held him in his arms, smiling down at the boy happily. Nick was pointing out something in a book, looking up at him with a broad smile and the beanie away from his eyes. He cursed the BLU team for almost destroying the boy, especially Medic… His blood boiled in his veins and he gritted his teeth. He would make sure that the BLU team would never get theirhands on Nick, ever…

He took a deep breath and calmed down, smiling at the portrait of them and putting it back in its place. He would find him, even if it took all night long. He grabbed his mask and put it back on over his head, cloaked and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Petit minou – little kitty

Bonsoir á vous, messieurs - Goodnight to you gentlemen.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois bleu - Until next time blue.

En effet rouge - Indeed red.


	17. Je vous hais

"Je vous hais."

Yo peps! Another chapter for you, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Deep inside the RED base the next day Miquel was doing a Spycheck round. Even though the teams were not supposed to meet after battle, he still did his rounds, mostly to have something to do when he was bored.<p>

He saw a shimmering flash of blue down the hall and tightened his grip on his flamethrower and let out a muffled warning.

He didn't get any response and rushed after the shimmering**,** pulling the trigger on the weapon and letting the red flames brighten up the dark hallway. Miquel didn't want to kill the Spy; he only wanted to scare him away from their base. It was one thing to kill a man in the midst of battle, but outside was a whole other story. Permanent killing was not something he was fond off.

Another blue flash further down the abandoned followed alert, looking around for any sort of evidence of the Spy. He heard something knock softly and saw a medical cabinet. He pulled the flamethrower back onto his back and pulled out his shotgun, grippingthe handle tightly and pulling. First he couldn't open the door, so he tried working on the lock, but it was jammed by something or someone.

Discarding his shotgun for his fire axe, thenhe smashed it into the door and heard a loud, scared yell from within. He recognized the voice and forcefully ripped the door open.

There he was, Nick covering his head with his hands pressed against the back of the cabinet.

"Ncck?" Miquel asked, crouching in front of him and slowly putting the axe and flamethrower down.

Nick looked up with a scared expression, tears rolling down his face. "Miq-Miquel?" he stuttered and the Pyro nodded, smiling behind the mask.

"I-I'm really sorry! I couldn't get out and–" Miquel held up a hand to interrupt him and shush him gently.

He opened his arms and nodded to Nick, who crawled out quickly and hugged him. He cried into the flameproof suit, his tears slowly running down the front. Miquel hugged him back and gently patted him on the back, until he felt him relax.

"Rr hhh rrggtt?" He looked at him a bit concerned behind the glasses of the mask and Nick nodded.

"Yeah… Just a bit col–" He sneezed by surprise and Miquel laughed at the dumbstruck look on his face. "HEY! That ain't cool!" Nick couldn't help but laugh as well, letting go of his friend and standing up slowly.

He started wobbling and sat down again on the cold ground, grimacing slightly. "Sorry… My legs went numb from sitting in such a tight space. Just go… I'll come later." He smiled apologeticallyat the rubber man, who just sighed behind the mask and knelt downin front of the teen.

"You want to carry me?" Nick laughed nervously.

"Ysshh…" Miquel gave him a firm nod. After a moment of hesitation Nick crawled up on Miquel's back and they started down the hallway. The Pyro happily muffling on and Nick smiling against the neck of his mask.

Next to the momentarily abandoned weapons, a blue puff of smoke appeared. The BLU Spy, Claude, appeared and smiled faintly. He looked very tired, dark circles around his eyes.

"_Je vois ai trouvé, maintenant prendre soin de toi mon cher enfant."_he whispered to himself and left using his cloak.

Before Miquel and Nick reached the Rec Room, the Pyrostopped at the door and peeked in. Only a few were sitting there; Jack, Boris and Billy were playing a round of cards, looking quite focused.

"Ghhhs?" Pyro waved a bit awkwardly at them and they looked at him curiously.

"Wha' ya doin' there, mate? Ya found somethin' funny?" Billy laughed and took a sip from Scrumpy.

"Nuuuhhh... Thhhs!" He stepped forward and giggled behind the mask. Nick waved a bit nervously.

"TINY NICKY!" Boris yelled and stood up quickly, almost knocking the table over and Jack along the way, making the man grunt with annoyance.

Boris came over and hugged both Miquel and Nick, laughing as if he hadn't seen him in forever.

"You make everyone very worried; should apologize to team." The huge man let go and patted the teen gently on the head.

"Sorry guys... I had hidden myself and the door's lock jammed… I couldn't get out." He did feel guilty, he never thought about how the others might be feeling.

Miquel gently put him down on the floor and Jack came over, placing his hands on each side of Nick's shoulders.

"Why were you hiding?" he asked in a stern, though concerned voice. Nick bit his lip, trying to come up with a good excuse. He couldn't tell them the real reason.

"I just needed to be alone. I always hid down that hall in such a cabinet at my old base. Sorry…" Jack nodded and pulled back.

"Very well. You should go and talk to Frenchie. He went to the BLU base to talk to the BLU Spy about you. Whenever something happens to you, he gets real pissy boy."

"Oh… O-Okay… I'll do that then. Thanks." Nick turned around and went down the hall. He could hear the others talk about him, but blocked it out. He didn't need gossip right now.

Deep down he was happy that Phillíp was worried about him, but also guilty. He had always been unlucky, ever since he was born, but sometimes it wasn't all that bad. Smiling to himself, he picked up the pace even though his body was aching and he felt like coughing really badly.

There was Phillíp's door. Nick knocked and took a few steps back while waiting for it to open, but no one was there. Frowning, he tried again. Nothing. The door was locked; he let out a disappointed sigh and left, hoping Phillípmight be out walking somewhere.

* * *

><p>Fifteenminutes later he was panting hard against the wall on the outside of the base. He hadn't been able to find Phillíp and his legs were really starting to bother him. He coughed and tried to regain his breath, but was startled by a sound. Will had rounded the corner and stopped just a few feet away from Nick, looking quite shocked at the teen.<p>

"Hi…You alroight?" Will asked tentatively. Nick took a few steps to the side, looking at the older man in a mixture of distrust, anger and fear.

"Look, I'm really sorry about wha' happened alright? Oi feel like hitting myself all the time for doin' that to you…" He look sincerelyat Nick.

"I heard that one before... Ain't gonna fall for it again." He hissed, gritting his teeth and taking another step back.

"Wait mate! Please just let me explain!" Willapproached him quickly and grabbed hold of Nick's wrist.

"FUCK NO! LET GO OF ME!" He struggled to pry his wrist free, but Will just lifted it higher causing him to stand on his toes and struggle to keep balance.

"Not until you hear me ou–" Will was cut short when his arm was suddenly wrenched behind his back. He turned his head only to come face-to-face with a very cold stare from the Spy behind him.

"Zhe boy said let go, _vous excuse sales d'un homme._" Phillípput more force in his grip and the taller man growled deeply.

"M-Mate… It ain't what it looks like." He stammered because of the pain and kneeled down trying to ease himself.

"What isn't? You holding him over the ground by zhe wrist? Forcefully trying to state your point without even considering his feelings? Yes I indeed see your point."Phillíp hissed in his ear.

Nick rubbed his wrist lightly. Itdidn't reallyhurt, but the touch lingered. It was just like back in the kitchen, the pleasure taking over his mind and fogging up his normal behavior. Even though this was different, he still felt it tingling in his body. As he watched Phillíp keep Will on his knees and glaring daggers at the man, he felt sick to his stomach. If it wasn't for him, this wouldhave neverhappened. Before they had been perfectly fine together, enjoying conversations in Sniper's van and smoking a cigarette together. Now they were are fighting, fighting over him… He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it… Please..." he whispered, but received no reaction from them. "I SAID STOP IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, shaking slightly. "PLEASE JUST STOP FIGHTING!"

Both menimmediately stopped and looked at him surprised. Nick very seldom raised his voice, but when he did**, **he got their full attention. Phillíp let go of Will and walked over to Nick.

"What is zhe matter**, **_cher_?" The Spy stroked the teen gently on the cheek, but Nick turned his face away.

"I'm sorry Phillíp…_Je ne sais pas ce que je veux plus. _I can't do this anymore…" He bit his lip hard and pulled away. "Please don't fight over me anymore… I won't come between you." He ran before they had a chance to reply. He heard them yell at him from behind him, but it only made him run faster, his legs thumping hard with pain.

Will and Phillíp were left behind stunned, shock written across their faces as they tried to figure out what just had happened.

"Zhis is all your fault…" Phillíp sneered as he looked at Will coldly.

"I'm sorry alroight! I didn't know this would happen! I just couldn't help myself… I don't even know what he said for Christ's sake!" he growled back and kicked the ground, sending dirt flying.

"He said, 'I don't know what I want anymore.' If you hadn't tried anything, he would still be mine! I would still be able to hold him in my arms, but you ruined everything we built…_Je vous hais!_" He gritted his teeth and turned around, walking away quickly andleaving the Sniper alone.

All alone now Will sat down and took off his aviators, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuck… Wha' have I done?"

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Je vois ai trouvé, maintenant prendre soin de toi mon cher enfant - I found you, now take care my dear boy.

vous excuse sales d'un homme - You filthy excuse of a man.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux plus - I don't know what I want anymore.

Je vous hais – I hate you.


	18. Atomic Punch!

"Atomic Punch!"

Oh what is this? Chapter 18? Huzzah for that! ~Dances around happy~

Thanks to everyone who is favoring, alerting, reviewing my story, it really means a lot to me.

Now I am done I guess hehe, on with the story!

First time I ever write "fun" like that :3 Let me know if you like!

* * *

><p>Nick ran aimlessly away from the scene; his gut filled to the brim with guilt, sadness and anger. He needed someone to talk to, but he couldn't just to anyone about this. He stopped when he started to cough violently, feeling his lungs burning harshly. He took deep breaths and stopped for a moment, looking around for anyone nearby.<p>

Then he saw the Engineer class symbol on the door, just on the other side of the corridor. Sam… He could talk to Sam. Maybe he would have some advice. He made his way to the door and looked around before knocking.

Sam opened the door with a very surprised look on his face at first, but it lit up really fast with a big smile. "I'll be doggone! Come here!" He grabbed the teen around the shoulders and brought him close, hugging him fast and smiling broadly.

"Where ya been Nick? I have been worried sick about ya!" His tone had a hint of sternness underneath the concern.

"I erhm… Can I come in? I'll tell you in there." Nick looked over his shoulder a bit nervously, not hoping Will or Phillíp would be nearby.

Sam frowned a bit and moved to let the kid pass. His room was almost as Nick expected, mostly neat, dispensers, teleporters and other parts on the shelves, a huge work desk, a small bed in the corner in the room and it was defiantly bigger than his room. It was his workspace after all, he thought to himself.

"Take a seat and tell me what happened." Sam pointed at one of the chairs next to his big desk with blueprints everywhere on it. Nick nodded and sat down, twiddling his thumbs slowly, looking quite nervous.

"I felt really bad and hid in an old medical cabinet in one of the unused corridors down the hall. I just wanted to stay there until I felt better and cooled down, but when I tried to open the door again… It had jammed. I tried everything and yelled as loud as I could, but no one could hear me. I-I…" He trailed off, biting his lip hard and lowering his head.

"You were scared?" Sam said gently and lifted the teen's head slightly. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he knew what he was feeling. Nick was an easy-going kid most of the time, but he would easily break down and cry. He felt bad for him.

"I… I thought you were going to forget about me… Leaving me to di-die in that cabinet…" he choked out, clenching his hands in his lap.

"We were all really concerned about you… We thought the BLU team might have kidnapped ya." He took off his hardhat and put it down on the table.

"Yo-you did?" Nick sniffed back, trying his best to hold back his tears. It wasn't everything of course, but he just couldn't tell him that he had special relationship with Phillíp.

"Yeah… You have to be more careful, it ain't good for our hearts alright?" He smiled faintly and opened his arms slightly, giving Nick the invitation for a hug. Nick took it instantly and grabbed the Engineer around the shoulders, holding on for dear life. Sam let out a relieved sigh and rubbed soothing circles into his back, just adding the perfect amount of pressure to relax him.

"Okay… Sorry." the kid responded and Sam gave a low chuckle.

"Just glad to have ya back." He smiled teasingly for a moment and started to bounce Nick up and down on his knee. Nick started to giggle heartedly and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"Sam! I ain't no kid anymore! Stop it!" He laughed and started to poke the bigger man in the side. Apparently the Engineer was quite ticklish and laughed louder than Nick, grabbing him and bringing the kid back towards him, making it impossible to get tickled anymore.

"No fair!" Nick protested and squirmed in the hold, but in vain. Sam might not be the tallest man on the team, but years of hard work had made him strong.

"Nope. Can't have ya poking and tickling anyone, someone could get hurt." As he pulled him closer and a little harder, the teen started to cough badly and he moved to make sure he could get air.

"Ya alright?" he asked with a smile. Nick smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit of a cough. Nothing bad really." It put the Engie more at ease.

Nick looked away from Sam, thinking hard. Even though he trusted Sam, he still felt a bit at unease around others, but he couldn't go back to his room right now. He feared too much that either Phillíp or Will would try and talk to him. He just couldn't handle it right now. Maybe if he asked Sam if he could stay here for the night? No… He would probably just laugh at him and call him a lousy scaredy cat…

No not Sam, he wasn't like that. He really did care about him and how he felt. Trying his best all the time to keep him safe and make sure he knew he was there for him. He did invite him to his room if he ever felt like talking, maybe if he…

"Something the matter?" Sam raised a curious brow at Nick's sudden silence. His trail of thought suddenly gone and he looked back at the man with a slightly awkward smile.

"No… Just thinking about something." He didn't lie, he really was thinking about something. He just didn't have the guts to ask him.

"You can tell me, I won't laugh." He smiled and stroked the teen's back soothingly. Nick let out a half defeated sigh and looked at his hands.

"Well… I wanted to ask if you mind if I sleep here tonight?" His cheeks turned rosy.

Engineer chuckled and pat his knee. "Of course ya can, not a problem. Though it might be a bit tight, but I promise I won't try anything."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Nick suddenly noticed how Sam furrowed his brows and trailed his right hand down his leg. He shifted nervously.

"Oh sorry about that boy. I just noticed your ankles are swollen. Does it hurt?" He blinked back surprised, looking down at his legs and also noticed it.

"Well they kinda hurt most of the time, so I didn't really realize." He coughed again and shrugged.

"Mind if I try something to ease the pain?" Sam pulled off his goggles, hanging them around his neck loosely and looked hopefully at Nick. His eyes were really warm, a nice shade of golden brown.

He nodded back even though he didn't know what the man was planning. He wanted to show him the trust he felt in him. Sam smiled back and gently helped Nick over to the bed. Now that he actually had noticed how swollen his ankles were, it did start to throb and sting a lot. The Engineer walked over to a drawer, mumbling to himself as looked for something. After a bit of time he looked back at the boy with a smile and walked over, grabbing a chair along the way.

"Don't worry Nick, ain't gonna do something bad alright? Just relax." he gently reminded him and carefully lifted the teen's legs onto his lap. Nick leaned back onto his elbows and looked away tense.

When he felt something weird on his legs, he looked back at man slightly panicked, but relaxed when he saw it was just lotion. Sam wasn't used to giving massages, but he had a bit of experience. He had learned some from Boris, though he didn't know where the big bear knew it from. He shook his head and went back to his task. He didn't want to hurt the kid, but with his legs it might not be possible not too.

He started slowly at first, rubbing smooth circles over his legs and avoiding his ankles as much as possible. When he felt Nick starting to relax more into it and lie down on his back, his touch got firmer. From the bottom of his calf to the middle of the biceps his hamstrings felt like concrete, not being properly used in quite some time. He felt Nick whine sometimes, twitch and bite back curses underneath his breath. So after fifteen minutes he ended it with some gentle strokes.

"Any better?" he asked as he re-bandaged the legs and placed them back onto the bed.

"A bit… Still hurts like crap…" Nick complained, but gave a small smile in return.

"I can ask Boris to take a look at you, if ya like that is?" Sam stretched his aching back and let out a sigh of relief.

Nick looked at him like he had suddenly grown another head. "What? I mean… He'll break me in a matter of seconds!"

"Nah not at all. He can be surprisingly gentle when he wants to be. He gives Hans back and neck massages almost every day. Doc tenses up a lot on the battlefield." He chuckled slightly.

"Oh… Well would you mind staying then? I don't really… Know him that well." he mumbled back. He could feel his cheeks getting warm and turned his face towards the wall.

"No problem. It's late, we should get some sleep don't ya agree?" Nick replied with a soft "Hmm-mm" and he grabbed another blanket in the corner of the shop.

Nick shifted towards the wall to make room for the stocky man. He did feel quite nervous; his heart beating fast. He shifted some as Sam laid down next to him; he was warm and it felt really good against his skin. He was actually freezing, he noticed.

"Night night boy. Sleep well." Sam whispered softly and turned his back to him to give the boy some privacy.

"Night Sam. You too." he replied, smiling into the pillow. Then he waited and after a while he heard Sam's breath had gotten deeper and he shifted closer, feeling more of the warmth and sighing happily against his back.

"Thanks for everything Sam… You're the best." he whispered low and fell asleep shortly after.

Sam turned around when he was sure Nick was fast asleep. He gently lifted Nick's head onto his broad arm and patted the teen on his cheek with the other hand. He felt happy at that point, nothing could ruin this moment right now. He fell asleep with his arms around the boy, hoping for a brighter future for him.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam woke up a bit dazed. Nick was still lying in his arms, sleeping soundly. He withdrew his arm carefully to not wake him up and tip toed his way out of the shop. He might as well let the boy sleep a bit longer and get his morning shower over with before waking him up, he thought. Jack was already up and at 'em, taking his morning shower, making sure he was squeaky clean from top to bottom.<p>

"Mornin' Jack. Sleep well?" he asked the Soldier.

"Affirmative! Had the best dream where I was pounding the enemy like a roaring tiger! And then…" Jack began acting out the scene and Engie politely stopped him with a raised hand.

"Sorry to stop you there partner, just woke up and can't follow yet." It wasn't a lie, he just wasn't awake enough for one of Solly's war dreams right now. He stripped off his clothing and walked over to the shower, turning on the warm water and sighing happy.

Jack huffed and turned off his water, wrapping the towel around his hips. "So… How's the kid?"

"Oh he's fine. Letting him sleep a little longer." Then he looked up with a surprised expression.

"How didja know?" Jack rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, looking at him calmly.

"Saw him go into your room last night. Glad he's alright, but he still making me concerned." He did sound a bit let down, which was rare for the big man.

"Don't worry about it Solly; he just has a lot on his mind. How about we go and wake up the little fella after we're done?" Sam smiled at Jack, who flashed a small smile as well.

"Sounds like a plan private." Sam finished his shower and they both put clean clothes on.

Nick was still on the bed sleeping when they came back to the shop. Both of them stepped over to the bed, but Sam let Jack sit down at the edge so he could wake up the teen. "Rise and shine boy!" Jack patted him on the shoulder, but it didn't seem to wake him up. He tried a little harder and heard the boy let out an irritated moan, slowly turning around.

"Hey guys…" His face was red, sweaty pearls running down his face and neck. His shirt was damp and he didn't look well. He coughed hard and breathed heavy.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and came closer, letting his hand rest of the boy's cheek. He was very warm.

"Don't feel that great. My head hurts… Hell every part of me feels heavy and hurts. I think I have the flu or something." Nick mumbled and held back another cough.

Jack and Sam didn't like this at all. Nick was prone to diseases because of the state his body was in, but he had been feeling fine for a while now.

"We'll bring you to Medic, don't worry. Just go back to sleep." Nick nodded back at Sam and closed his eyes.

Jack lifted him gently out of the bed holding him in his arms while Sam pulled another blanket over him. They figured Hans would be sitting at the dinner table at this time. They didn't want to cause a scene, but Nick's wellbeing was more important.

"Medic!" Jack yelled when they came to the Rec Room, the people there looking quite surprised.

"Wassa-matta with the lad?" Billy asked and walked over looking him over.

"He's sick and we need Hans to take a look at him." Sam said while trying to sound calm.

"Ja, ja. I'm coming!" Hans came out of the kitchen wiping his hands in a towel. He really didn't need to be explained what was going on when he saw Nick in Jack's arms.

He walked over and, with studied eyes, looked the boy over. "Let's go meinen herren."

Their shoes clicked against the concrete floor as they walked, talking low so as to not wake the teen. At least Hans had eaten breakfast before they came in; he could be really grumpy in the morning if he didn't get his breakfast. So they were thankful for the Medic's calm temper right now. As they reached the medical bay, he politely pointed at a bed and walked over to the desk, shuffling some papers. "So he said it might be zhe flu?" Hans opened a cabinet and grabbed an ear thermometer.

"Indeed Doc. He said he was feeling heavy and hot, even though he is shivering right now." Jack looked up from Nick to Hans who now stood next to the bed.

"Very troublesome… His immune system is not back to normal yet it seems." He mumbled something more in German and rolled Nick onto his side, bending down to measure his temperature.

Nick groaned as he felt the object press against his ear and tried pushing it away. Sam and Jack gently grabbed his arm and shoulder, holding him against the mattress. After a few more halfhearted attempts, the kid gave up and settled on letting out some annoyed and rather angry noises.

"39.2 °Celcius. He has a fever. I'm going to put him on IV fluids for now and try to cool him down. For now he needs rest." As he prepared the needle and fluid bag, Jack and Sam looked at the small boy. The Soldier brought an ice pack and placed it over his forehead.

"It's just a normal fever, right Hans?" The German shrugged and wrote something down on his clipboard, putting it away soon after.

"I cannot say Herr Jack. I will monitor him and we will have to wait. Don't give him anything to drink or eat without my permission. Let the others know this as well." Sam and Jack nodded quickly and left to go join the others for breakfast. They were starving at this point.

* * *

><p>Hours later, around dinnertime, the door to the medical bay opened slowly. The light flickered on and the figure of Will set small shadows against the wall. He made his way silently next to the bed and sat down. For a long time he just sat there, watching the kid's chest rise slowly.<p>

"Nick?" His voice was wary. He tried to remain calm, but was concerned that Nick would freak out when he saw him. The kid didn't stir, so he tried again a little louder.

"Nick? You there mate?" He tugged at his shirt and the boy yawned.

"What?" Nick asked grumpily. He did sound very raspy from all the coughing.

"Just wanted to give ya something to drink. Your throat sounds really dry. Want some?" he asked quietly. For a moment Nick was silent as he tried to sit up. Will helped him gently, trying not to make him panic. He opened the can of Bonk! Atomic Punch and held it to the kid's lip, slowly poring it into his mouth. Nick drank like there was no tomorrow, clutching the can awkwardly and coughing after drinking too fast.

"You alright?" Will patted him on the back, trying to help him and put the can down on the nightstand.

The Sniper froze suddenly when he saw a smirk crawl up Nick's lips. He had seen it before, but only on the battlefield. It made him very nervous. "Ni-Nick? Are ya alri–" With a sharp turn, Nick elbowed him on the side of the head. In a fluent motion he jumped down from the bed and shoved Will onto it.

As the bigger man tried to look around, his vision blurred and he was completely dazed. He felt something tug around his wrist and suddenly they were over his head. Will shook his head and tugged hard again, but found it impossible to move them. As he regained his sight, he felt a weight crawl onto the bed and onto his lap. He swallowed loud.

"I'm fiiiiiine~!" Nick smirked menacingly and took the Sniper's aviators, placing them on his own head. They were a bit too big, but the pressure from the beanie made sure they didn't fall off.

"Actually it's a long time since I felt this good. Oh man I love this shit." He grabbed the can and downed the rest in one gulp, humming with content.

"Wha' the bloody hell are you doin'?" Will roared and forcefully tried to pry himself up, but again his attempt was a failure. He looked around; he was bound to the bed with thick bandages around his wrists. No way could he break them like this.

"What do you think you piece of shit?" Nick sneered back and grabbed the front of man's shirt.

"Look I'm sorry about wha' happened alright? Why are you acting so weird?" His eyes widened as the kid started to laugh and throw his head back.

"Didn't you hear not to give me anything to drink or eat without Doc's approval?" The bigger man just gave a short nod.

"Yeah, but it's was just to boost your energy level and help you recover…" Nick pulled back on his beanie and took off the stolen aviators. His pupils were dilated.

"In my medical report it says never to give me Atomic Punch outside of combat. You know why?" He came closer, their noses almost touching. Pearls of sweat started to run down Will's temples. He was utterly trapped and the worst part… He felt aroused. He shook his head in confusing.

"Methamphetamine… An ingredient in the soda. It's supposed to give an energy boost and make the Scout feel invincible for a period of time. Funny story though, it has a very special long time effect on me" He leaned down to the Sniper's ear and whispered, "It makes me really sadistic. I get to do whatever I want without ever feeling bad. It also makes me feeling reeeeeaaally horny sometimes." He licked up the shell of Will's ear, nipping on the top and feeling the shiver from the man under him.

"Mate… We can't do this… Phillíp loves ya, I can't…" Nick huffed with annoyance and started to trail down his ear again, his jaw, down the neck only stopping for a moment to bite into the soft flesh and hear the man gasp in pleasure.

"Shut up. This is fucking payback!" he hissed into man's chest. He moved the shirt and vest away from his left shoulder and bit down hard into the flesh. Will gritted his teeth, biting back the pain as blood started to drip down the edges of the kid's mouth.

"So are you enjoying yourself? Being pushed down by someone you trust and forcefully do whatever they please?" Nick grabbed his chin hard and smirked. Dread and remorse gripped his gut. Oh God… He had done this to himself. It felt awful. Much worse than he had imagined. He looked away with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry…" It was the only sentence he could bring forth. He had been plagued by the kid's haunted looks since that night and now he was cornered himself.

"Oh don't even try it. I'm not falling for that shit again." He jumped off the man, looking around the cabinets until he found was he was looking for. With an evil smile he returned, sitting back on the larger man's lap.

"The fun has just started…" He placed needles, vials and surgery knives on the Sniper's chest. He could only look up into does menacing red-purple eyes. He was truly scared now…


	19. Revenge of a pissed off teenager

"Revenge of a pissed off teen."

Okay I can't say this enough.. SORRY! I'm really freakin' sorry this took so long to get done, I had some issues, but got them all fixed!

So here is the next chapter in the series, and trust me, I won't stop until the story is done! Not giving up on it guys!

I post, make blogs and upload other fanfictions, smut, pictures and much more on my deviantart profile:

"Wha' wha' is that?" Will asked nervously and swallowed hard.

"Don't worry." Nick filled some of the needle with the clear liquid. "This will only hurt for a moment, then everything will be fine.." He smiled darkly.

Will couldn't remember when he last had felt pure panic, real intense and utter panic. The teen placed the needle on his chest right in front of his head, he opened his mouth to yell for help, but Nick slapped him across the face, stunning him momentarily.

As he was gagged by a cloth, he growled and tried to get it away, but to no vain. He looked down with a snap as he heard a sipper and saw Nick pulling his jeans down ever so slightly.

"Naughty naughty men like you should be punished.." Nick pulled down on his boxers a bit and licked the soft flesh at his hip and the man bucked with a small moan.

Will hissed in pain when suddenly the needle penetrated the skin and went into the vein at his hip. The Scout licked the spot after with a soft humming and smiled wickedly. After a few long minutes a warmth started to spread from his chest, down his long limbs and all the way down to his toes and fingers. He could feel his cheeks flush and his erection pressing hard against his jeans.

"I see that it's working." Will shot him a 'what the hell did you do' glare, while the teen just stretched.

"Just a little aphrodisiac, just for you my little slut.." Nick grabbed his crotch through the thick fabric and gave a painful squeeze, the lanky man's eyes rolled back in his head and moaned loudly through the gag.

Then he let go again, grabbed a knife and shredded the man's shirt. He licked up from the hip, tasting the slightly sweaty flesh, shivering underneath him with lust and need. A slow agonizing lick to one of the hard nubs and the Sniper arched his back, he swirled his tongue around it, biting gently, while pinching the other. Oh those sweet noises the Sniper could make, it was pure ecstasy being this much in control.

"What do you want?" Red-purple eyes meet dazed green ones. The gag was tugged away and Will breathed heavily.

"I wan'.. You.. Just you.. Please, it hurts so bad.." He whimpered back.

The kid was so close, so fucking close.. Just a few centimeters out of his reach, he wanted the feel those soft full lips on his again, like that night.. His head was raised above the pillow.

"Fucking.. Kiss me already ye bastard.." He growled dark, the teen arched an amused eyebrow underneath the beanie, but obliged.

The Sniper groaned. Full, plump lips against his own, his breath was so warm, so brilliant. It started gently, soft and slow, but it wasn't enough. He opened his mouth, licking the bottom lip of the teen, asking silently for permission. It was granted and tongues tangled, the steel against his own tongue was oddly satisfying . He forgot about being tied down, but not for long, as he tried to pull the kid closer, wanting to hug him tightly.

He closed his eyes in surprise and pain as Nick pulled on the hair in the back of his neck. Forcefully deepening the kiss, taking control over everything. Both moaned into the kiss, eager to explore the taste and wetness. They separated with a small strand of saliva between them, both panting hard.

"Oh you like that?" Nick cooed, licking his lips.

"Ye-yeah.." Will answered with lust filled voice, breathing deeply.

He felt like such a senseless dick right now, even though he was bound to the bed and forced upon, he shouldn't have the huge bulge in his pants. Fuck that shit was strong, who was he kidding, even without the aphrodisiac he would be horny as hell.. The Scout just had that effect on him. When he first saw him he thought he would be a huge bother, keeping everyone from their jobs just to make sure he wasn't out there getting his ass kicked. Well his opinion did change, a lot.

First time he thought about Nick that way was not long after he came to the base. After the first time he had freaked out due to high fever and being transferred, he took at least one of the turns to watch him and he had to admit, damn he was cute. Sleeping deeply he had cried in his sleep, he remembered it well, gently using his thumb to wipe away the wet substance and the teen shuddering at the contact. He felt bad for him, he was scared, away from anything familiar and what he thought was safe and thrown into a whole new team.

It wasn't long after he felt the urge to touch him. The feeling of his soft skin, those long limbs and that beautiful smile and flushed cheeks. He was burning with jealousy when he heard about Nick falling asleep on Phillíp's lap after dinner, he had wanted to be the Spy at that moment. Gently stroking his back, nuzzling his neck, smelling his sweet scent, wow he sounded like a love-struck teenager again.

He respected the Spy, saw him as a friend and part of the team family, but envy was a nasty thing and how he had envied him.. That special relationship he had with Nick, he wanted it, hell he wanted more than anyone else probably.

Just throw the kid around and roam over him, deeply kissing him, making him squirm underneath him and moan loudly. Make him yell out his name while making love, panting hard against the crook of his neck, cumming hard so many times, that he would have an utterly spent look in his eyes and whisper 'I love you' before falling asleep in his arms.

"What the fuck are you smirking about bitch?" He was snapped from his dirty daydream and looked at the irritated teen above him.

"I-I.. I just.." He couldn't say it, what he wanted it. No way would it end well.

"You just what?" Nick snapped back and grabbed Will's jaw roughly, tilting his head higher to meet his own eyes.

"I wan' to touch ya, feel ya.. Fuck. I want to fill ya up with my big cock and make ya moan like a dirty littl' schoolgirl.." He could feel his own cheeks blush, like some kind of virgin, fuck this was bullshit.

"How cute. You actually think I'll let you do all of those things? Damn you must have hit you head, but don't worry, when I'm done with ya you'll feel real good, and have a guilty conscience." He laughed low and started to crawl lower.

Will gritted his teeth as he felt his pants being pulled more down, he clenched his hands until his knuckles turned white.. This couldn't be happening.

"Ohhhh~ Know I know where you have your confidence from.." Will wasn't able to reply, he gasped through his teeth as Nick grabbed his erection through the fabric.

Nick smiled wickedly, his red eyes beaming behind the aviators with excitement and revenge. He loved being able to control this man, twice his size and he was at his mercy. He chuckled darkly and licked the sensitive skin on the man's hipbone, stroking his cock roughly and teasingly.

"Ma-mate.. Please stop!" Will managed to whimper and took deep breaths.

"Now you want me to stop? What the fuck, can ya even decide what the fuck you want fucktard?" Nick sat up annoyed.

"I want you.." He looked at the sweaty red faced Scout in the eyes. "But not loike this."

"Why should I even listen to you? You tried to fucking rape me in the freaking kitchen asshole!" Nick growled back and clenched his teeth.

"Because.." The Sniper turned his face away, turning even more red than he thought possible. "Because, o-oi luv ye.."

The room turned completely still, except for their heavy breathing. Will looked tentative back at the teen, he was stunned, but it soon turned into anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK? LOVE?" Nick punched him on the jaw and threw himself off the man, walking over to the cabinets flailing his arms around. "Love doesn't exist you idiot! This is fucking unreal!"

"Where ye going?" Will sounded pained, fearing the teen's wrath yet again.

Nick didn't acknowledge him and continued rummaging through the cabinets. Then he stopped suddenly, holding up another clear vile up towards the light. The bound Sniper swallowed hard while he followed the Scout with fear building up in his gut. Nick came back and sat beside the man on the bed. He stared at the liquid with an angry expression before looking back at Will.

Nick took a needle from his pocket and filled the needle with a hum. "You know I hate you right?"

"Wha'?" Was all he managed to reply.

"Now people are gonna get hurt because of you.." A dark smile creep across the teens face, making the older man pale.

"Wha' do ya mean?" He shouted and struggled against his bindings furiously.

"Never say that to me.. Love does not exist, only a sense of carnal need and wickedness. I had only intended to hurt you, humiliate you and fill you to the brim with guilt, so you no longer felt like living." He turned around looked straight into Will's eyes. "But then you went and fucked it up. Now everyone is going to pay, one at a time.. It's all your fault."

Will was at a loss for words as his eyes grew wider. No.. This wasn't the boy he knew, the shy and awkwardly scared kid. This was a creature only living for the sense of revenge and shit it wasn't good..

"MATE! PLEASE DON' DO THIS!" He howled back and felt his wrist start to burn.

"Shut the fuck up.." He growled back before tugging the gag forcefully over his mouth.

He tapped the needle a few times and pressed a little out of it, making sure there wasn't any bubbles in it. A piece of cloth was bound around just above his right elbow, pushing the needle through his skin, piercing into his veins he hissed, after releasing the clear liquid he waited.

The only thing Will could do was watching. 'Was he panting so hard all this time?' He also noticed how sweaty the teen actually was, his face was in a deep shade of red, his breath was hollow and raspy. Good god.. Did he not himself notice indeed how sick he actually was?

As the cloth was removed Nick shuddered, the drug had started to take effect. He leaned his head backwards and chuckled low.

"Damn.. I fucking love this shit.. Oh my dear methamphetamine, how I missed you.."

The older man looked at him, his eyes burning with fear. 'This could kill him! Shit!' He thought, but he was stuck. His wrist had been rubbed raw from pulling on the cloth and he couldn't do anything now.

"Bye Will. I'll take care of the others and then I'll go visit my old Medic." The teen stood up, looking back for a second and walked out of the room with his middle finger raised towards Will.

He walked down the hall turning at the end and looked at the sign at the door. 'Locker' He walked in and took a look around. It was the preparation room that the team used before battle, most of their weapons were in there. He walked towards his own little locker, there was his bat the Sandman. He grabbed it with his left, while his right grabbed his handgun.

The gun went into his right legs side pocket and his trusty bat in his hand; he took a few practice swings smiling a bit to himself. He still had it in him.

This was going to be fun he thought to himself, as he grabbed the baseball before leaving the room heading for the Rec. Room.

He heard laughter as he neared the room; he gritted his teeth and gripped his bat even tighter. How dare anyone still have fun after what he had gone through? He would make them pay. All off them! He wobbled for a second and drew a deep breath, curses this week body. It's all that fucking BLU Medic fault.. The drugs, no not the drugs, they made him stronger!

Shaken the feeling away he walking into the room with a broad smile, Billy was sitting in front of the TV, watching some strange old black and white movie. He didn't even hear him come in until he was right behind the Demo.

"Oi lass! Wha' the bloody 'ell are ya doin' out of bed?" Billy asked as he stood up with a concerned expression.

"Never been better.. Don't worry.." Nick smiled innocently back. Normally he would suck lying or acting, but when on the drugs he was in his ace. Even his own mother would believe him even if he was lying.

"Ya sure? Don' look that peachy to me.." He looked tense, looking up and down the teen's fragile frame.

"Yup.. Relax man, just getting some water in the kitchen and going back to bed." Billy nodded to him and sat down, letting himself relax to an extent.

He wasn't buying the story completely, Nick did in fact not look well, but he hadn't lied before. Shrugging it off he went back to watch his movie, he had seen it before, but it was quite good for an old black and white one. In the background he could hear the refrigerator door open and something be picked up, maybe he should ask the kid to keep him company, get to know him a bit better? They hadn't spoken that much, but that didn't mean that they weren't friends.

"What's it about?" Billy jumped a bit and saw the Scout right behind him, he had been too caught up with his thoughts they he forgot where he was.

"The usual mate.. Love, friendship, betrayal and other cliché things. It ain't that bad.." He replied after clearing his throat.

"Ehh? Fucking boring shit.." Nick fast snapped back.

"Wha' kinda ya like then?" As he turned around his eye widened in shock. Nick was standing with his baseball bat ready to strike the ball.

"The ones where you get hurt.." He smirked and threw the ball into the air, Billy managed to get to his feet, but was smashed into the ground as the ball flew at him. Hitting him right in the left temple.

"Pheff.. Fuck you are such a retard and loser.." Nick mocked and stood over the unconscious Demoman.

Nick kicked him in the stomach, the poor Scotsman out cold, grunted loud and pulled himself closer. He kicked again, on the arms, legs, everywhere he could hit him. His laughing, a high pitched cackle. It didn't sound like him, so mean and sadistic, but he didn't care. Once he was satisfied he took a few steps back expecting his work, dark purple bruises covering his skin, he was bleeding from the nose and he was going to have a nasty headache when he woke up.

He took the gun from his pocket and sat on Billy's chest. He could hear the raspy sounds he did while breathing and hitching off his breath when he moved around. Nick had broken some of his ribs, how lovely he thought. He pointed the gun at him and put his finger on the trigger, shot them one by one, until there is no one left. Last man standing, soaked in his enemies blood and guts, surely only then would he get the respect he deserved.

Footsteps made him stop and get out of sight fast. Through the door Hans came in followed by Boris.

"I understand Herr Boris, but you cannot vake up Herr Nick so zhat he can make you a sandvich." Hans shook his head annoyed, Boris had apparently tried his best to convince the doctor to make him a sandwich instead and in the end had given in.

They didn't noticed the beaten and knocked out Demoman hidden behind the couch as they walked into the kitchen. The hidden Scout felt a strong rush of adrenaline, he wished he could fly onto the Medic and make him pay for what BLU Medic did to him, but that would be foolish of him. On his own Hans could be a terrifying enemy, but together with his Heavy Boris, they were a solid force. They had to wait.. For now. He sneaked away from the crime scene, hoping no one would find the bashed Scotsman.

Following the hallway he tucked away his gun and went down to everyone's private rooms. Who at this time would be in their rooms? Spy, Scout, Engineer? No that's not the question.. Who would be most fun to play with and then expose? His mind was settled as he knocked on the designated door with a fake smile.

"Oh hey man! Why ya not in bed?" The taller brash teen opened and smiled broadly.

"Got bored, can I come in?" This was going to be easy, he smiled broader and made his way in as the other teen moved away.

They both made their way into the room, Michael pushing things out of their way, making their passage to the bed easier. Sitting down on the bed was nice, Nick mentally cursed his body for being weak while his mental state right was not. He had to keep up appearance though; the other kid mustn't know that something was wrong.

"Hey! Are those Will's sunglasses?" Michael asked curiously and came closer.

"Yup. I borrowed them from him, why?" Nick asked back, starting to look around the room in search for possible weapons.

"Don't think he ever has let anyone borrow them, damn your lucky man." Nick just hummed in response, to busy looking around.

He almost jumped a bit when suddenly saw a piece off apple in front of him. "Want one?" Michael was sitting with an apple and kitchen knife in his lap.

He looked at him with a seductive glint in the eye as he gently bit down on the apple, a bit of juice running down his chin. Oh? Michael was blushing furiously and letting go of the piece as he shuffled back a bit on the bed.

"Wha'.. Hey man wha'cha doing?" He sounded nervous, well this didn't happen often.

"Oh? Nothing~" He bit the piece in half and ate it, licking his now moist lips. He came closer; he could see the rising panic in the other teens face, his eyes going wide.

"Dude this ain't right! We can't.. I mean like, you're like.. I'm li-like.." This was getting really good, Michael was a nervous wobbling and stuttering mess. Just the way he liked it.

"I'm like what? Gay? Attracted to you?" He smiled deviously back and crawled on top of him.

"Attra.. WAIT! You like me?" Michael looked into Nick's eyes behind those yellow tinted aviators.

He snickered back. "I like your body it's really simple. I have needs and so do you.." Nick pushed him down onto the mattress.

"Nick.. I can't.." Michael made a meek attempt to push the other teen off, but he felt all strength had left him. He was beyond shocked at this point.

"Why?" Nick huffed and glared annoyed.

"'Cause your my friend.. I don't wanna ruin our friendship man!" There was an anger slowly flaring in his eyes, Nick had to be careful or this would soon be very difficult.

"Really? I mean.. Okay.." Nick started to sniff like he was going to cry.

"Don't cry! I'm sorry.. I really am, but I only see ya as my friend dude! Is there any way to make it better?" The bigger teen pleaded as he sat up on his elbows.

He didn't face him, he keep his face behind his hands, now smiling in triumph. He really was a freaking good actor. Then he nodded and sniffed softly. "Lie down and fold your hands over your head."

Michael gave him a confused glare, but did as told. "Close your eyes.." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The bed groaned slightly underneath him, he wouldn't' want to admit it, but he was pretty much scared senseless. He had never thought the other teen had romantic feelings; actually it pretty much came out of nowhere. Wait..

Snipes just borrowing him the aviators? He didn't seem to mind that people were seeing his eyes at all. He was more relaxed that he had ever seen before, though looking quite flushed for some odd reason. His brows knitted together hard in thought, everything just seemed too odd for him to understand.

Hot breath.. He shuddered, oh god he could feel it on his own lips.. He didn't want this, it was all too much. He really liked Nick, but only as a friend! Fuck his breath was hot, it almost felt a bit scorching against his own.

He slowly cracked an eye open when he felt a hand on his cheek. No he couldn't do this! Both his eyes snapped open.

"ARG-MPPHH!" Michael yelled out in pain, but was quickly covered by Nick's hand.

Nick was smiling menacing at him, one hand covering his mouth and the other above his head. Tears of pain formed in the edges of his eyes, his hands were burning with pain. As he looked up and away from the smaller teen his eyes widened, the kitchen knife he had used earlier was through his hands and stuck to the mattress...

"Fucking hell you really are easy to fool." Nick sneered at him.

"MRPGH!" He cried through the hand, tears running down his face.

'This has to be a Spy, Nick wouldn't do this!' Michael thought as he stared in disbelief, he waited for it, the small puff of smoke, but there was nothing.

"I can't stay much longer.. I already spend way too much time on that old rag you call a Sniper. I just have too-" Nick was cut off when he heard Jack's voice in the speakers outside in the hall.

"INTRUDER ALERT! WE HAVE A MAGGOT AMONGST US, I REPEAT WE HAVE A MAGGOT AMONGST US!" The speakers boomed.

"Tch... Fucking typical.." He shifted his weight, hopping off the bigger teen though kept his hand over his mouth.

"Seems like I have to get going. I have an appointment on the other side.." Grabbing a discarded bandage from the nightstand, he pulled it around Michael lower head, making sure it was nice and tight before letting go.

"Cya~" He patted him on the head and threw Will's sunglasses on top on his chest as he left, silently closing the door after him.


	20. A nice reunion?

A nice reunion?

It was raining outside, very hard. The ground felt muddy under his shoes**;** it was a wonderful feeling. He hadn't been outside for so long. The moist air filled his lungs, hesighed deeply**; **Goddamn this was awesome. He had to move**;** he wasn't sure how much longer the drugs would have effect under these circumstances.

He ran**;** he shouldn't be, heaving hard now, he should have been on ground passed out, but meth is one hell of a drug. It makes you stronger, better… Invincible.

He jumped over a few more hurdles, and leaned against the wall inside a building facing BLU's side of the area. How long had it been since he had been there? A month, maybe more? He honestly couldn't recall anymore. He didn't care either**;** he shook his head. No! No more distractions, he had a job at hand.

His mouth was dry. Swallowing hard, he wiped some sweat from his forehead. A sudden noise from outside made him flinch and silently creep back further into the building. It was blue**: **A blue shirt that came into view…Long torso…Those aviators**,** and that mad smirk. Sniper…

Clenching his fists**,** he came into view, red eyes boring into the Sniper**'**s hidden ones. The man**'**s body was relaxed, hand on his hip and a coy smirk plastered on his face. Goddamn it pissed him off…

"Well well, look wha' the cat dragged in**.**" the Sniper cooed**, **walking a bit closer**.**

Nick tensed, a sudden rush of adrenaline hit him and he threw a punch at the man. The taller man dodged and grabbed the teen's wrist, twisting it painfully upwards, forcing him to come closer and stand on his toes. He hissed through his teeth while gritting them**;** this wasn't going at all like planned…

"We all though' you were gone fo**r** good**,** mate. Been hidin' at them REDs?!" The tall man sneered into his ear and tugged on Nick's shirt.

"Ain't none of your business. Now let me go!" the teen hissed back, trying to bite the side of his face.

"Ah**,** ah**,** ah!" Snipertsked and flinched away. The BLU's hand traveled upward underneath the shirt of the teen, slowly trailing up his side and feeling his ribs. "Ya gained weight? Too bad**,** mate, you really looked good starved." His smirk almost grew wider if possible.

"Let go off me bastard!" Nick tried to pry himself away from the man. Even though his wrist hurt like hell, it wasn't anything compared to the pain he would have to go through if the Sniper got his way.

An opening!

Everything that happened next went by fast, the RED's free hand latched around the other man's throat, squeezing his windpipe painfully. As the BLU Sniper gasped for his dear life**, **Nick jumped back and grabbed his bat from his back. He didn't even hesitate as he brought it down on the Sniper's back**.**

He was down on his knees, but not completely down. Nick gripped his bat even harder, his knuckle**s **turning white as he smashed i**t** down again. It got stuck**;** he felt a small hint of panic when he saw the bat imbedded in the Sniper's kukri.

"Bad choice off weapon, mate…" the sniper croaked, breathing heavily.

"Still got it in you I see, old bastard." Nick commented, sounding unimpressed.

"Ain' gonna lose to a whelp like ya'self… You're at least 10 years too early." His aviators were askew, sweat running down his face. At least he wasn't smirking anymore.

Sniper stood up, now they both were standing still, waiting for the other to take the next move. Nick wasn't sure he could get the bat out of the sharp weapon**;** he chewed on his lower lip while going through his options. He only came to option three when the Sniper suddenly charged forward, smashing the teen against the floor and jumped on top of him. It felt like the air had been sucked out of him, his mouth was dry**;** he just wanted to get this fucking retard off him now, but it seemed like he would have a tough time doing so.

"Haven't seen ya figh' this hard since you started on BLU… I like me prey fresh and squirming." The smirk was back.

The old feel of rising panic and fear rose in the teen. He was almost pinned underneath a much larger male, who would have no remorse with having his way with him. But this time**,** he was more prepared. While violently fighting against the man, his hand crept down to his side pocket. He squirmed and bit down on the BLU's hand as he tried to make him shut up.

The Sniper backhanded him. Even though the pain dulled quickly, it gave him all the time he needed. His hand clenched around the small pistol in his pocket and pulled it out**, **quickly pulling the trigger. It wasn't a deadly shot in the shoulder, but painful nonetheless. The man flinched back…

Another opening.

Nick leaned back on his upper back, his hands giving him support and kicked the man square in the face with both feet. As the man fell backwards, now with a broken and bloody nose, he cursed and soon drowned in blackness.

He had done it… He had defeated Sniper. For a moment**,** he lied there looking at the man's almost unmoving body in disbelief. Even though it was a big triumph, he didn't have time to celebrate it right now. He still had at least one more to get before he could relax… BLU Medic.

The monster, the tormentor, the man behind how Nick had ended up as a nervous wreck. Before he joined the war, he would never have said he hated anyone. In his book, hate was too strong a word. Though time had changed, he could say, from the bottom of his heart, that he hated that man, more than life itself. He wanted nothing more than to rip out his heart and watch him stare in disbelief as he saw his own creation ripping his precious heart to shreds.

Creation… Yes, that was what he had become. Nothing more than a simple killing machine. He had been feared on the battlefield by the REDs. He had been fearless, fast, cunning and very deadly. No challenge had even been too big for him. Right before the battle Medic had always injected him with a special concoction of his: Pure methamphetamine, strong enough to hold throughout the battle and making him able to ignore pain and go on a killing spree.

Thunder started to roar overhead, the rain pounding hard against the wooden building. A flash of lightning not too far away and… A shadow. Nick raised the gun towards the shadow, but there was no one. Had it been a trick of the mind? He shook his head and got up on his feet.

He then heard a _whoosh_, and turned sharply. Now he knew it hadn't been a trick. Claude was standing only a few feet away from him, frowning at him like a father would do to his son in bad company.

"I heard a gunshot. What are 'ou doing outside your base?" His arms were crossed.

"None off your business… Fuck off Claude." Nick growled back. Why wouldn't people leave him alone**?**! He had a plan you know. A good plan, and people kept interfering all the fucking time. It was starting to piss him off.

"Do 'ou kiss your mother with that mouth?" He walked up to the teen, looking into his eyes. Dilated pupils, he noted; Nick wasn't himself.

"Don't EVER talk shit about my mother!" the teen warned**, **pokingthe man hard in the chest.

Claude wished he couldn't remember the time when he had seen Nick like this: An angry machine, running on basic mechanics. Run, retrieve, kill, respawn and kill more. He truly cared for the boy, he was like a son he never had. Seeing him like this pained him. While he was at BLU, he hadn't been able to do anything; he was useless. When he found him at RED, he had been very confused and angry in the start, but after their conversation he had calmed down. Yes, losing control, not very Spy-like, but this was different. This was family.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave your base and hide so no member of the BLU would find you?" The Spy stood his ground. He wouldn't back down.

"Pfft. Like I care? Like you do! You're just like the others… Just waiting for an opportunity to take advantage of me!" His whole body shook with anger, his eyes were hard enough to cut through stones.

"If I had wanted to, I would have done so long ago. But I didn't. remember? I care for 'ou, _mon ami_."

"You're lying… I know it!" Nick shoved Claude back, shaking his head furiously.

_Words escape me  
>at this moment<br>that seems like the end  
>yet it is only the beginning<br>when friendships are close  
>and dreams are far<br>you were there for me._

Claude started slowly, his voice calm and he took small steps toward Nick.

_Tears fill me  
>with memories of both good and bad<br>some nearly forgotten  
>yet all dear to the heart<br>you were there for me.  
>In times of trouble<br>and in times of thanks  
>you stood by my side<br>and held me up._

Nick backed up against the wall, his eyes wide with uncertainty.

_Through your ever-patient ears  
>to your comforting hugs<br>you were there for me.  
>From that first day<br>when I saw you and knew  
>that you would love me for who I was<br>you were there for me._

Nick was in arms reach now, Claudeopened his arms with a warm smile.

_And until the day  
>when we are old and gray<br>I will always know that  
>you are there for me.<em>

A tear trailed down the teen's face. Oh god… What had he done? As he brought his hand up to his face, Claude pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis ici maintenant, mon cher ami." _he whispered in his ear, rubbing shooting circles into his back.

"You remembered our poem…" Nick weakly replied.

" 'ou need to tell me what 'ou took and how much." Claude felt Nick tense at the question.

"Meth… 120 MG, I think." He looked away. He felt so shameful.

"_Merde… _Why?!" Claude held him out and shook him, anger flaring up as lighting struck again outside.

"Wi–Sniper gave me Bonk! By mistake… He didn't know…" Nick croaked back, shaking slightly. "Claude… I can't go back. I did things, really bad things…" More tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with his sweat and dirt.

"I am sure they will understand. It wasn't 'our fault." Claude was concerned, and it showed in his eyes.

"I hurt Sniper, beat up Demo and stabbed Scout! How can they forgive me after that?!"

There was that anger again. Nick's feelings were always switching so fast when he was on the drugs. Claude had to calm him down somehow.

" 'ou were not yourself. Whenever 'ou get those damn drugs into 'our system 'ou snap… At anyone nearby foolish enough to stand in 'our way." He took a deep breath and continued. " 'ou have to go back to your Medic; the doses you' took were way too high, even for 'ou and 'ou're sick. Please, I am worried about 'ou."

Finally Nick looked back at him.

"Promise to visit me if they put me in the prison cell?" Nick smiled mournfully.

Claude nodded. "Off course, _mon ami._"

Yelling… People were nearing. It was hard to make out who it was with the storm above. The voices came from the RED side of the area. Claude gripped the teen one last time, giving him a quick peck on top on the beanie. "Be careful." he whispered before cloaking, his footsteps soon vanishing with him.

Nick swallowed hard and was visibly tense as he stood, waiting for the room to get flooded with people and angry voices. Hell, he would be nuts to say he wasn't scared. Even on the fucking drugs he could feel his mouth dry out, his wet clothes clinging to his body as it shook anxiously.

"THERE'S FRESH FOOTPRINTS OVER HERE!" Michael's voice shouted, just outside the building.

They were so close now.

Close they were. Moment**s** after Michael's yell, Jack, Billy and Miquel entered the room, glaring at the soaked teen in front of them.

"THERE'S OUR TRAITOR! GRAB HIM!" Jack roared and dashed forward. The moment before he was punched the face, Nick looked into Jack's eyes as his helmet tilted back. This wasn't just anger… No. This was personal.

His body finally gave in. Everything went more numb as everything around him started to get blurred and dark. He just hoped that everyone was okay when he waked up. Well, if he waked up that is.

Translations:

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis ici maintenant, mon cher ami._ - Don't worry. I am here now my dear friend.


	21. Where the sadness came from

"Where the sadness came from."

Fire… His body was on fire. Everything hurt. Was he in hell? Hell… He didn't even believe in Christianity. God, he would feel so stupid if he opened his eyes and actually was in hell. Hesitating, he cracked open on eye, adjusting to the faint light in the room and took a look around. The walls were a dull gray, he was lying on an old wooden bed, and there were bars… What? Wait a minute. He sat up on his elbows trying to get a better view of the room. He was in what looked like an prison cell, though a bit more furnished.

It felt like Medic had injected him with some alpha blocker for the drugs. Even so, he was very dizzy. He closed his eyes as he gingerly sat up. As he walked over to the small sink his eyes were focused on the floor, trying to keep his dizziness to a minimum. This wasn't the first time he had felt like this anyway, didn't make it better though.

The faucet squeaked loudly as he turned it, cold water flowing out in a steady stream. Thank God it was clean. He leaned in and drank longingly, trying to comply with his thirst. He gasped for air and wiped his mouth with his left hand.

Returning to his bed was almost nice, even if it was old and smelled a bit moldy. It was better than being in the same room as his teammates right now. He didn't know if he could stand the looks on their faces. He really deserved to be in this prison right now with the many horrible things he had done to those people. People he considered family and that thought the same about him, who trusted him.

Clutching his chest he curled into a small ball, sobbing low.

In the REC room there was an almost deafening silence. The atmosphere heavy and the men tense. Boris was the first to clear his throat. "What we do now? Little baby man makes me sad… No good behind cold bars." He looked for answer in Hans, big sad eyes looking into the doctor's thinking ones.

"I don't knov Herr Boris. He did very nasty things, but was it only the drugs?" He looked around the room in search for something, maybe not even knowing what himself.

"Little bugger really did a number on us aye… But I just can't believe the wee laddie did this." Billy said.

After Nick had knocked him out with the ball, he had been out cold for a long time. Miquel had been the one who had found him, helping him get up and call for assistance. He still couldn't really believe that Nick was the one who had done it and not some coy Spy with a big smirk. Hans and Boris had left to get the medi-gun from the medic bay after seeing what was going on. There they had found the bound Will still struggling with his bindings. His wrist he been rubbed raw from his constant movement, blood soaking the cloth around it and running down his arms.

As they freed him, Hans flared up the medi-gun on Will as they ran back to regroup at the REC room. Billy had gulped down some scrumpy, dulling the pain some, while talking to Jack about what happened. He still questioned if it actually had been the real Nick or the cunning BLU Spy. After brief moments and man counts they noticed that Michael still wasn't there, even after Jack yelled into the microphone to the base's speakers.

They all started to run toward the teen's room, trying to brace themselves for the worst, but hoping for the best. Boris practically ripped the door open and ran into the morbid scene: Michael on the bed, a long kitchen knife through his hands as he lay there shaking in pain. Hans had immediately inspected the scene and asked the boy to bite a cloth.

After doing so, he pulled the knife out, trying to make it as painless as possible. The Scout's screams were muffled by the cloth as fresh tears ran down the side of his face.  
>"He's in shock…" Hans said low and directed the gun toward him. He looked sad at the sobbing teen as he rolled over to the side.<p>

"Whht hpppnndd Mcchhll?" Miquel sat down and gently helped Michael sit up, the boy almost clinging to him.

"Ni-Nick… He was act-acting weird and suddenly sta-stabbed me…" Michael chocked, trying to regain himself.

Sam had been quiet since he had heard news about who was the prime suspect. He had multiple times pinched himself in the arm, thinking this was just some bad nightmare that he had to wake up from. It had only been last night that Nick had knocked on his door, asking nervously if he could stay for the night. He had been so thrilled, his chest almost expanded with pure joy that the teen had actually came for his company. Now everything just seemed so unreal. Had he really played them all? It just didn't add up in his book, nothing did actually right now, he was so confused.

He looked at the others' faces. Confusion, anger, sadness, betrayal… It was all there and if everything was true, then he didn't know how to deal with it.

Jack started to bark out orders. Billy, Michael, Miquel and himself would go out and try to find him, drag his sorry ass back and interrogate him in the prison cell. He wanted answers and he wanted them NOW. Sam left fast, walking straight to his room and locked the door; he didn't want any part of this right now. Hans and Boris would stay back and look for Phillíp who hadn't showed up either. Then they split into the groups, the Scout wiping away his tears and bolting out the door.

Now they were here sitting around the table, trying for the love of God to figure out on their own what had happened.

Will took off his hat, scowling to himself as he cleared his throat, his gaze on his hat. "Oi fucked up mates…"

They looked at him in confusion. Billy took a long drink from his scrumpy, setting it down roughly on the table. "Wha' the bloody 'ell ya talking aboot?"

"I gave him something when he was sick," he replied. Hans suddenly perked up.

"Vhat did you give him?" he asked in a stern voice, glaring harshly at the Sniper.

"Some of the stuff Michael always dri–"

Hans slammed his hand down on the table. "You gave him Bonk?! Du dummer Trottel!" His voice rose.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't think anything bad would happen!" Will defended himself, shifting awkwardly in the chair.

Michael glared at the two men, frowning lightly. "What's so bad about that, Doc?"

Hans sighed and rubbed soothing circles into his temples. "Herr Nick is a former drug addict, a small amount of drugs are in zhe Bonk can. Normally Scout's metabolism vould have burned zhe drug avay very fast, but our mascot is different. His body stores it for some odd reason, making zhe effect longer and stronger."

He stopped the rubbing and sat back. "Furzhermore, he injected more of zhe drug in liquid form into himself. Making him very aggressive and dangerous."

Michael visibly shuddered at the memories. "Yeah, he was like on the battlefield, ya remember? That scary expression on his face, blood everywhere… Shit ain't wanna do that again for sure.."

"Aye laddie, I do… He is quite scary drugged up I'll say. Go' some skeletons in his closet clear enough." The Scot slurred, drinking a bit more heavily from the bottle than he should. Medic let it pass for now, they had all been quite shocked. They still were too some extend.

"Who will interrogate little man?" Boris asked. He had been starring at the sandwich in front of him for some time now, but hadn't even touched it.

Silence fell over the room yet again, people were thinking as the time was ticking.  
>"Sam should." The stocky Engineer looked up from the table to the broad Soldier.<p>

"Whhh Smmhh?" Miquel questioned, expression hidden behind the gas mask.

Jack walked over to the window and looked out into the still roaring storm. "As I went to take my morning shower Sam was there. We started to talk about Nick, if he had slept okay at Engie's plac–"

Jaws literally dropped at the sentence. "WAIT WHAT?! Nick and Sam?!" Michael almost yelled, his eyes wide.

Sam blushed crimson. "Hold on a doggone minute! It ain't like that partner. Nick knocked on my door, asking if he could spend the night. He looked distressed and sad, I couldn't just leave him in the hallway. God dang it, the boy is like a son to me, I would never do anything like that to him!"

Michael awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… O-Okay…"

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Jack raised his voice, making the Scout jump slightly in alarm. "After we were done with our shower and got proper, we left to go to his workshop. He was lying on the bed, deeply asleep when we came. That is proof enough for me."

"Proof? AH! Little Nick trust Sam?" Boris nodded to himself, sounding more enthusiastic now.

"Affirmative!" He gave a quick nod to the huge man and glanced at Sam. "Can you do it. Yes or no?"

Sam was quiet, thoughts running though his head. "I'll do my best partner." he answered solemnly.

That was all he needed for now. The Soldier turned on his heel, walking out of the room with fast steps.

Back in the cell Nick was lying on his side facing the wall, his eyes closed, feeling the world floating around him, making him nauseous. He was nervous, what were they going to do with him? He had betrayed their trust in him, he had actually hurt some of them, shown the worst possible side of himself…

He went into a coughing fit, his sides were hurting from coughing so much. His skin was sticky from sweat, he wasn't sure if he was hot or not. His hands felt cold, but his forehead felt warm. Was he still sick? What was he talking about, of course he still was… Arms tightly around his sides he tried forcing himself to stop the coughing, trying to remain a normal breathing while not provoking yet another fit.

The bars behind him squeaked making him turn around and look at the blurred figure of Jack. Unsure of how to react he just kept lying there, not wanting to anger the much bigger man.

"You're coming with me… Sit up, arms where I can see them." he said coldly.

Nick did as he was told. He was too tired to even resist or complain. He didn't have a reason either, whatever they did, it had been his own fault. As he sat up and lifted his hands over his head, he felt the distinct cold feel of metal around his wrists. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to panic. Then the same around his ankles. He looked at the cuffs. They were connected by a chain in the middle, leaving him enough space for small steps.

When Jack moved with a grunt, Nick slowly got up. He was so sore from the running and fighting. The Soldier opened the door and gave him a small push; he started to walk toward the hallway. Their shoes echoed throughout the walk, the air was tense, he felt like he was on death row, walking to the execution room.

He didn't know how long they had walked or where in the base they were, his head bowed in shame. 'Don't panic… Don't fight.' He kept this mantra in his head, his hands gripped the strong chain hanging from his wrists. They were cold and heavy.

Suddenly Jack grabbed the chain and pulled him toward a door on the right. He ripped it open and walked in, tugging Nick after him forcefully. After slamming the door shut, he shoved the teen into a small wooden chair and connected his chain together with a strong lock onto a thick metal ring in the floor.

The Soldier left with a scowl on his face, walking behind the lamp that was blinding him, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Do ya know why ya here, boy?" Sam's southern drawl reached him, but his words were distant and cold. Hearing him talk in that tone made the teen involuntarily shudder and keep his head lowered.

"Tha' charges are as follows…" He heard the man take a deep breath, before continuing.

"Being secretive about ya'self, attacking members of the team, breaking the rule about attacks outside of ceasefire and making us actually care for you…" He trailed off a bit.  
>Nick squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening in the corner of his eyes.<p>

"How do you plea maggot?" Jack sneered at him, hidden behind the bright light.

He swallowed hard, his throat felt dry like sandpaper. He opened his quivering lips. "Gu-guilty…" he said low, almost chocking on his own words.

"Now tell me filth… Why?!" Solly yelled and walked in front of the light. "Why did you not say anything?! We are your teammates aren't we?! Your only damn family here!"

It dawned on Nick that Jack wasn't yelling at him because he wanted to intimidate him, he was hurt… Because of him. He was right, they really are the only ones he could call family except his real one.

"I-I was so sc-scared…" he sobbed, the chains clicking together as he his body shook.

"Scared off what?" Billy's voice was pissed. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Tha-that you would turn into how my old te-team was!" the teen shouted back, clenching his hands together, feeling the nails cut into his palms.

"Tell me Herr Scout, hov vere they and vhat did they do?" Hans asked, taking mental notes about his behavior.

Nick visibly tensed. Hans had called him Scout. He himself had told him to use his real name outside battle… He really had become the enemy. A sweat bead rolled down the side of his face. He felt sick again, dizzy and hot. Maybe he really did owe them an explanation, at least before they send him away. Deep breaths he told himself. 'Don't panic'.

"Okay… I'll tell you what happened, from the very start." He folded his hands in his lap.

"When I was younger I started to hang around 'the wrong crew'. My parents told me to stay away from them and I told them to go fuck themselves…" He shook his head solemnly.

"I ran away from home. Went to stay with my so-called friends. After I was pumped full of drugs, I suddenly got sick. Really sick, so they called an ambulance and then ran away. Leaving me on the ground in a dark alleyway, all by myself." His hands were sweaty, he kept fidgeting back and forth.

"My heart had stopped beating on the way to the hospital, the paramedics managed to revive me and save my life. My parents were of course notified, they were in pure shock when they came to see me. My mother was crying and my dad was yelling at me… I never felt more low at that point." A tear rolled down the side of his face, mingling with the sweat.

"When I was discharged they took me home and locked the door. I wasn't allowed to do anything, my bodyguard was at my side 24-7 to make sure I didn't do anything foolish. Then suddenly my godmother called my parents, telling them about this place and that it would straighten me up for good." The team behind the light murmured to each other, but not high enough for the teen to hear, he continued.

"A week later I was escorted to this place. I was now a Scout, was going to fight a bunch of insane people and steal things. My heart and stomach dropped, I knew I would get in trouble, I always manage to." He sniffed sadly and cleared his throat some. "At first my team seemed fine, you know BLU. But I was going crazy, I had been on drugs every day for so long and I just had to get something. So I broke into BLU Medic's medicine closet and he caught me."

He stopped, the next part just seemed to embarrassing for him to say openly. More tears dripped down from his chin, wetting his shorts. "Wha' happen' after that?" Michael asked, his tone quite unfriendly.

"He yelled at me, calling me a thief. I begged him for something, anything that could satisfy my drug habit, leaving me in a haze. I was really surprised at first when he said yes, but it was at a co-cost." His voice died, he was terrified… Shaking more in the chain, his legs jolting up and down.

"Sshh itthh!" Miquel yelled muffled and his body came into view on the left side off the light.

"He provided me with drugs… I paid him back with my body." At this point he was crying furiously, hearing the men around him gasp in shock, or was it in disgust?

"YOU WHAT?!" Sam plowed the men away and grabbed both of Nick shoulders, clenching them hard.

"I-I…" The teen was stunned, looking at the Engineer's horrified expression. With heavy steps Boris came forward and pried Sam of the teen, taking him back behind the light.

"Then wha'?" Will asked, his voice giving nothing away.

Nick felt like dying, this was the worst. They were hurt, he had hurt them… He was always so scared and concerned about being hurt, but it just all ended up in hurting others. People that he actually cared about. They had tried their best to make him feel welcome and helping him, but he had ignored them, only thinking about himself… This sucked on ice.

"I-I became his guinea pig. He tested new drugs, methods of torture and became more aggressive towards me. Suddenly I was his creation, I didn't have a life of my own… He kept me chained outside of battle, keeping me as his pet." He bowed his head in shame down to his knees.

The room was mostly silent, only Nick's sobbing and the others deep breaths were audible. "You're not yourself in the battle, da? Or today?" Boris asked, sounding way too tender for such a big man.

"N-no… I never was. I started to ac-act like myself when I came here." Nick replied, keeping his head down.

"We are going to discuss your future. In the mean time you will go back to your cell and be quiet. UNDERSTOOD?" Jack roared, making the small teen flinch and nod quickly.

Back in the cell, Nick was hunched over the toilet, vomiting hard into the bowl and crying. His eyes stung from the crying, he was tired and sick. It just couldn't get any worse now. As he stumbled toward the small sink and rinsed his mouth, he heard a voice behind him.

"Ahem." The teen spun around too fast and gripped the edge of the sink, feeling dizzy. Phillíp was standing on the other side of the bars to the cell, glaring at him coldly.

"Phillíp…" When most of the dizzy feeling had left him, he slowly walked over to the bars, gripping one in each hand hard.

"So everyzhing was a game for 'ou?" he asked.

Nick looked at him with confusion and leaned in closer. "What do you mean?!"

"I SAW YOU WITH HIM!" Phillíp yelled, his hands clenched at his sides.

Nick looked at him shocked. He had forgotten, the time in the infirmary with Will. What he had done, what he could have done. God he hated himself right now.

"I wasn't myself! It was the drugs that took over me! You have to believe me…" Nick said desperately and reached his hand out toward the Spy.

The Spy took a step back, just standing out of reach from the mascot. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and kept glaring at him. Nick's legs became weak, he collapsed against the bars, and sitting on the floor. He brought his hands up to hide his face, as tears built up again.

This was it. His team hated him. Sam resented him for what he had done, and Phillíp didn't want anything do to with him. They were going to send him away, not wanting to take a look over their shoulders. He deserved it.  
>Shoes shuffled and he looked up, the last he saw before the light was turned off and leaving him in complete darkness was Phillíp's back as he closed the door.<p>

Translations:  
>Du dummer Trottel – You stupid idiot<p> 


	22. What he derserved

"What he deserved."

It might be a bit shorter than some off the others, but I do hope you don't mind. I was actually listening to some quite upbeat music when writing this, I mostly am when writing sad scenes. Lol I really don't know why xD.

Ahem.. Well now on with the story, I really hope people are loving the story, I know I am very proud. Never knew I could write this much before.

* * *

><p>Enjoy~<p>

Hours passed by. Nick was lying on the bed in the dark, back turned away from the door. His whole body was aching, his head was pounding badly and he felt sick to his stomach.

He was indeed feeling worse, psychically and mentally. It didn't matter how much water he drank, he was still so dry in his mouth, his clothes clutched against his body from the sweat. He no longer was able to sense if he was hot or cold. Maybe he was going to die?

He smiled to himself. It was probably for the best. He really didn't deserve to live anymore; his deeds had been too severe. He coughed for the millionth time; he felt as if his lungs were trying to burst through the sides off his body.

When he had tried to sleep, his dreams had turned into nightmares. The carnage, blood, bodies lying on the floor and the BLU Medic standing triumphantly in the middle. His eyes were wide with joy as he licked blood off his lips. "Vell done mein leibling." he said before Nick sat up with a startled scream.

The light suddenly turned on, his eyes clenching together against the blinding intrusion. He turned around slowly. Hans and Boris were in the cell, setting a small tray of food down on the floor next to the bed. They didn't even look at him, their faces were stoic. He turned around again, he didn't want food.

After Hans and Boris had returned to the meeting room, they sat down next to each other without a word.

"Did he say anythin'?" Will asked while cleaning his precious sniper rifle.

Hans shook his head. "Nein. He does not seem to vant to eat."

"Little man lost will to live…" Boris said sadly as he looked down at the table.

The men looked at him with honest sadness written in their eyes. They all knew what the big man was feeling.

"Whh't rhhh whhh gnnnhh ddhh nww?" Miquel asked and looked at their faces.

"I dunno wha' to do man… This really sucks." Michael answered, leaning back into the chair, his cap covering most of his face.

"Do not forget _monsieur_ know-it-all over there." Phillíp pointed out and tilted his hand toward Will.

"Oi! I already said I was sorry!" Will defended and banged his hands against the wooden table.

"Hey, he's right! Nick wouldn't have flipped out if ya haven't giving him that shit!" Michael yelled and jumped out of his chair.

"Aye the lad is roight." Billy joined in, pointing his scrumpy toward the Sniper.

"How should I have known that he would go crazy?! I didn't enjoy being tied to the bed and beat up ya know!" Will yelled back, also getting out of his chair.

"Settle down fellas." Sam said sternly, raising his finger towards them.

With a huff, the Scout sat down. The Sniper followed right after with a growl. "Now I want ta know what went wrong." The Engineer said as he sat back in his chair.

"As I said, mate, I went to check up on him. I took a can of that shit Michael sometimes drinks with me. Oi thought it might help him get back some energy and feel better." Will crossed his arms, not liking the way the conversation had turned.

"Zhere vas a reason I told everyone not to give him something, unless I had said so." Hans started while kneading his temples. "I knev something vas up when I read his rapport about not giving him any Bonk! outside battle. Though it did not say vhy."

"What should we do with sad Nick? Don't want to send home." Boris questioned.

"We make rules!" Jack turned towards the others. "And he WILL follow them!"

Will nodded. "Let's get to it then."

They all agreed nodding.

* * *

><p>Nick dry heaved over the toilet again. He didn't have anything left to throw up. He could taste blood in his mouth. Leaning against the wall next to toilet, he let his thoughts wonder.<p>

What was he going to do if he got swapped to another team? Or if they send him home? Was he ever going to see anyone of them again and Claude? He wiped his mouth with his hand. He didn't have any answers. The door creaked and he looked over.

The whole team was moving inside the room, standing next to each other while looking at him. He already braced himself for the worst. They were going to send him away and that was it.

"We decided upon your future." Jack walked in front of the others, his face tight.

Nick felt a lump in his throat, his words dying on his tongue. He nodded for the Soldier to go on.

"The severity of your crimes has been big, but after debating we came to a conclusion that it wasn't your fault for going crazy." His head snapped up toward the broad man. What did this mean?

"We have set up some rules for you to follow. If you decline, you will not be staying." Jack paused for a moment. "But if you agree, you will be able to stay."

Nick was stunned. Why were they letting him stay? After all he had done he should have been sent away. He didn't deserve their kindness.

"Why?" he whispered. They all looked at him confused. "WHY?!" Nick yelled and walked over to the bars between them. "After all I have done to you! Why do you just accept it and not send me away?!" His whole body was shaking painfully.

Sam walked up next to Jack and smiled gently. "Because you're family, Nick."

Underneath the beanie Nick's eyes widened. What was this feeling? Acceptance? No… It was love. In the middle of a war he had found love. People who cared so much about him, that they overlooked his flaws and helped him in any way possible.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he cried out and slid down to the ground. "FOR EVERYTHING!"

Then something happened, Sam reached in between the bars and hugged him. It was quite awkward in that position, but it was so warm and so safe.

"Don't ya ever do somethin' like that again alright?" Sam said low, sniffing a bit as he pulled away.

Nick smiled back. Not forced in any way, but like a normal kid to his friends. It was warm, sweet and innocent. The tension in the room melted away like the cold ice around Nick's heart. His smile faded as he suddenly slumped to the side and hit the floor.

"NICK!" Michael yelled as they all looked fearfully down at the curled up and panting teen. Jack frantically pulled the key from his breast pocket and unlocked the door. The small cell was soon invaded with concerned teammates as they started to panic.

"OUT OFF MY VAY DUMMKOPFS!" Hans yelled as Boris pulled people away with his massive hands.

Hans took a fast glance up and down the teen. His breath was raspy, shallow, his skin flushed and greasy. He checked his pulse. It was racing. This was bad.

"Boris! Get him to zhe infirmary NOW! Zhe rest of you, MOVE!" Boris picked Nick up as fast as possible, the body going limp in his arms. The remaining men moved away quickly as the doctor walked past them with long steps, his lap coat floating behind him. The huge man followed quickly after Hans and keeping the boy close to his body.

"Do not worry, Nick, doctor will take care of you!" Boris whispered to the teen.

The infirmary was a mess in no time, pieces of cloth scattered around the floor and beds. Boris was gently wiping Nick's body clean with a cold, wet towel. Hans was running from one medicine closet to another, getting everything he needed.

He came back to the bed Nick was lying on. He placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He inserted a needle into the vein in the boy's hand, connecting it with the IV with fluids. Next he grabbed electrode pads from the table next to the bed and started to place them on the teen's chest.

Hans worked fast, mechanically and throughout. He didn't have time to think about himself. For the first time in a long time, he truly feared for his teammate's life. He didn't have any time to waste!

He paled after he took the boy's temperature. It was dangerously high. He started to fear brain damage… No! Now was not the time to worry, he had to keep working!

Hours passed when Boris opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep in his chair. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he looked around. Hans was still working on Nick, his hair messy, glasses askew and sweat running down his neck.

Yawning, he got up from the chair and walked over to the doctor. He was hunched over the bed, looking down at Nick.

"Doctor?" Boris asked, sounding sleepy.

"I have done vhat I can Herr Boris," Hans clenched the cloth in his hands, the rubber gloves squeaking. "But I don't knov if it is enough."

Boris placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You are great doctor. Tiny Nick will be okay. He is strong." he assured him.

Hans looked at him, bags underneath his tired eyes. "You zhink?" he asked hopefully, placing his own hand in top of the big man's.

"Da." He nodded back. "Doctor needs sleep, not good if you pass out." He smiled warmly.

"You are right, but I can't leave him until he vakes up. I need to make sure he is alright mein freund. I vill be fine." Hans reassured the giant man and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Then I will help doctor." Boris thumped his fists into his chest and smiled broadly. Hans looked at him questionably.

"You are very tense, will give massage and make better!" He moved behind the chair.

"Boris I am quite fine, just go re–" The rest of the sentence disappeared as the Heavy started the massage, relieving aches and lumps from the other man's neck and shoulders. Hans hummed with appreciation and relaxed into the giant man's hands.

After around 10 minutes, the doctor's head started to dingle to the side. The big man arched a brow and peeked around to see his face. Hans had fallen asleep. Being dead tired and under a lot of stress, his body finally gave in to sleep. Boris chuckled softly and carefully picked up the smaller man, trying not to wake him up. Once on top of the bed next to the teen, he gently started to take off the man's lab coat. He wasn't too worried about him waking up. When working overtime, the Medic always slept deeply and was hard to wake up.

The lab coat came off. He neatly folded it over the chair and removed the man's boots as well. After it was all done, he pulled the duvet over him and removed his glasses.

"Sleep well мой врач." he whispered in his ear and sat down on the chair between them.

Not even half an hour later the door to the infirmary slowly opened. Phillíp peeked inside and quietly closed the door after him. He tiptoed his way over to Nick's bed. In the light he saw Boris looking at him.

"How is he?" the Spy asked with concern, looking down at their mascot.

"Little man is sleeping deep, breathing is better now and fever went down a bit. Hans is scared of brain damage." the Russian said as he stretched his upper body.

"Where is zhe doctor?" Boris just smiled and tilted his massive head toward the bed behind him.

"Been working for many hours, he is very tired." Phillíp nodded, but went silent.

"You love Nick не так ли?" the giant asked seriously.

Phillíp looked at him a bit dumbstruck. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"I see way you look at him. You want to hug him, be there for him and make him smile. Does he know?" Boris looked down at Nick with tender eyes. He grabbed the cloth in the water bowl filled with cold water and twisted most off the water out.

The Spy straightened up and glanced at the cloth. "May I?" Boris smiled warmly and gave it to him.

"_Merci._" he said quietly. Delicately, he wiped the teen's face with the cloth. A small smile tugged on his lips. "He is such a delicate creature; I am scared of harming him."

Boris nodded with understanding. "I am big man, will crush people if not careful. I know feeling."

"'ow do you manage?" Phillíp put the cloth back next to the water bowl.

"Control is all. You learn fast." Boris patted him kindly on the back. "Should talk to tiny Nick when he is better, let him know."

The Spy let out a small sigh and smiled a little. "I think you are right, Boris. Maybe I really should."

He smiled tenderly back. "Is about time. You waited for long time now, let me know if you want to talk da?"

"_Oui._" the masked man agreed and waved goodbye, leaving the infirmary more calmly than before.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Dummkopfs – Idiots

мой врач – my doctor

не так ли? - Right?


	23. Dreams Are Made of This

(Note: Damn I'm sorry guys! I uploaded this to my tumblr and deviantart, but totally forgot about here _

Thanks for letting me know guys! Well I don't use this site much at all, but I will continue updating here as well. Please follow me on my deviantart for the most updates and my series of Class x reader (neutral gender) ^^

On with the story!)

"Dreams Are Made of This"

* * *

><p>"It's like his body is fighting against me. Scheiße…" Hans said to himself, looking over the equipment connected to Nick.<p>

A week had passed since Nick's collapse, he still hadn't woken up yet. He was in a coma like state, his body exhausted and his eyes blank. Had he given up? Hans took off his glove and ran his hand through his hair**. **It was greasy, he noticed. Right after the day's battle, he had come straight back to the infirmary and tended to Nick.

With big**,** dark bags under his eyes, he had been up late checking on Nick. The whole team was counting on him and his medical knowledge, but there wasn't really anything else the doctor could do at this point. Everyone had come by multiple times; Will got an earful from Hans the first time he came for what had happened, but the Sniper wasn't discouraged.

Sam had come by half an hour ago. He had been sitting next to the bed looking at their mascot with sad eyes. With silent prayers, he had pleaded to God to spare Nick and let him wake up, but so far his prayers were ignored. He kept to himself in his room, working on new weapons to try an ease his heavy thoughts.

"Please, mein kind, vake up. The team needs you, ve need to see your bright smile and you better. Bitte.." the Medic gently stroked the teen's cheek.

No response.

He gripped the bed linen on the side of the bed, his whole body shaking. "Bitte.. Ich kann nicht mehr, kommt zurück zu uns."

Still no response.

"GOTTVERDAMMT!" he yelled out.

Michael rushed through the door and looked around. He let out a heavy sigh and eased up when he saw nothing was wrong. He slowly approached the doctor. "HeyDoc, ya alrigh'?"

Hans straightened up, his vision suddenly blurry and Hans started to wobble.

"WOAH! Hey, Hans!" The Scout rushed behind him, supporting him as best as possible and helping him to his office chair by his desk. The Medic leaned over his desk, hands holding his head up and as his skull pounded.

He heard the shuffling of feet and slowly looked up when they came back. Michael stood there with a cold glass of water if front of him. He happily took it and downed it in one go.

"Ya really have to be careful man, you haven't been ya'self these past few days." the younger man started. "You don't get enough food or sleep; it ain't good for you're health. Even I know that, and I ain't no freakin' Medic." He patted the man gently on the shoulder and refilled his cup.

"You are all counting on me, Herr Michael, but I cannot help him anymore. Ve just have to hope he vakes up." Hans said hopelessly and took another sip from the glass.

"HEY!" Michael yelled and hit the desk next to the Medic, making the man jump in surprise. "He is gonna be alrigh'! Didn't ya see the smile on his face before he collapsed? He was really happy!"

Medic nodded, a bit startled by the Scout's outburst. He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Go to sleep, man. If Nick wakes up, you need to be able to think clearly. Besides, you have that weird alarm thingy to the machines here, so if anything happens you'll know." Michael reasoned, crossing his arms sternly.

"I see you have made zhe decision for me." The older man said tiredly and arched his back. "I vill take your advice and go sleep then." He waved his hand at the younger man as he left.

After Hans left the infirmary, Michael went over to Nick bed. "Hey man… How are ya?" He didn't expect a reply, but he wished for it.

"So we had a real hard time on the battlefield, 1 loss and 2 stalemates. We really have been going downhill lately. It's like when those huge guys came and kidnapped ya… Fuck, man, we were all scared." He smiled down sadly at the other teen.

"I'm really sorry we didn't notice. Everyone was just so shocked by what you did." He bit his lip and took off his hat, clenching it in between his hands. "I really was mad at ya. I thought you were a rat, that you betrayed me... Us. I know it ain't true."

"Hell, you should have heard Hans, man! He yelled at Will for like an hour until he was hoarse." He chuckled a bit to himself. "Doc was furious… He's been under a lot of stress since then. He kinda feels it's his fault that he didn't treat you earlier."

Gently, he grasped Nick's hand and squeezed it. "Please come back. Whatever happened at the BLUs or before, it don't matter. Just want ya to come back." He tugged his hat on again and waved as he walked out of the room, turning the light off. Only a smaller lamp on the nightstand was on, casting shadows away from the teen.

* * *

><p><em>It's so dark in here…<em> Nick's eyes opened slowly. He groaned as his head started to pound.

He took a looked around, but everything was dark. He looked down athimself; he was in a hospital gown again. Was he dreaming? He couldn't remember what had happened after he felt dizzy in the cell. Maybe he actually was dead? He could feel his gut tighten; he didn't want to die!

He had let everything go, and now he was dead! It was unfair! He had truly bonded with everyone on the RED team and now he couldn't see them anymore. He screamed in with sadness, letting himself fall to his knees and started to hit the floor.

He wanted to see his parents. He wanted to clear things up with Will and Phillíp… Goddamn did he want to see everyone again,even if that meant he had to go back into the world where BLU Medic was. He shuddered, frightened, and hugged himself tightly.

"Please… If there truly is a God out there, let me go back. Let me live my life in a better way. I will do my best to be a better person. I want to be loved... I want to love someone." His thoughts trailed to Phillíp; he had hurt him so badly. "I want to say that I am sorry for what I did. Even if he doesn't want me back, I still want him to be happy." He clasped his hands together and prayed.

"Are you talking about me?" That voice… It couldn't be…

Nick paled and felt his body shake as he turned around on the floor. There he was, the BLU Medic. His tormenter, the monster and his alter ego's creator. He wanted to crawl away, say something, but he was numbed by fear.

The man regarded him coolly and crouched over him, looking at him calculating. "Vhere have you been?"

Nick swallowed hard. His lips started to move, but he feel silent once more. The man frowned at him. He grabbed the teen roughly by the arm and brought him to his feet.

"YOUR PLACE IS BY ME!" he yelled into the teen's face. The smaller man yelped and tried to wiggle out of his hold, but the Medic wouldn't have any of that.

"I have to punish you for being disobedient, kleiner." He slapped the skinny kid and started to walk off with him. Nick struggled against him, but his knees were shaking so badly. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ple-please no… I'm not your toy anymore." he croaked back. His cheek was burning badly and he felt himself on the verge of crying.

"Toy?" The BLU stopped and faced him. "You vhere never mein toy, Scout… You are my creation, mein vork, and Ich vill not stop until you're back." He smiled cruelly and gripped the teen tighter around the arm.

"I-I'm not that person anymore!" Nick yelled back and felt his confidence rise. "I have my own team! I'm not gonna be your sick, twisted experiment anymore! NOW LET GO!" He yanked his arm back as he yelled and took a few steps back.

"No matter vhere you go… No matter vhere you hide… I vill find you and I vill take you back." The Medic's voice was confident, his eyes beamed with insanity.

"NO! Get away from me!" Nick turned around sharply on his bare feet and ran.

"I vill find you!" He laughed deep.

Nick ran. His lungs and legs burning, his cheek red and his head pounding. When he couldn't run anymore, he stopped and leaned forward, chest heaving and trying to regain his focus. The Medic wasn't there anymore, but he was all alone again in the darkness.

Footsteps made him look around searching curiously, but he couldn't see anyone at first, then the a fine suited man in red came forward into view. The teen didn't move; he didn't know what to say or do. Last time he had seen Phillíp**,** everything hadn't been a nice walk in the park and now he didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing here?" Phillíp's voice was emotionless.

"I don't know… I think I'm dead. Wait…" Nick jerked his head up looking confused and shocked at the man. "Does that mean you're dead too?" His voice was filled with fear.

"_Moi_? _Non_, I have not done anything remotely evil enough to be here." He brought a fresh cigarette to his lips and with a flick of his lighter warmed the tip.

"Ev-evil enough?" Nick shook his head with confused and walked closer to the Spy. "What do you mean by that?"

The RED Spy arched an un-amused eyebrow towards him and tightened his lips around the cigarette. "This is what you get for toying with people." His voice went cold.

"I never toyed with any-anyone's feelings! I wouldn't do that!" Nick defended himself and clenched his hands.

"Oh?" The man said with a sneer and walked over to the teen, towering over him."What were Will and I? Were we just your play things?"

"Oi'd like to know as well, mate." Will was suddenly standing behind Nick,staring down as well.

Shit, they were intimidating when they wanted to be. he could feel his knees go weak and started to shiver. "NO!" He shrieked. "I would never do that!"

"Ya sure do make a good victim. Poor lil' Nick, no one wants him then suddenly we do and he can't make up his mind." Will whispered into Nick's ear, making him cringe and cover it.

"What do you expect?! Just think about where I came from! The only one who liked me was Claude and then you both forced yourself on me!" He could see both of them flinch slightly and back away from me.

"'ou are right. We behaved like children, I wish we had acted differently, like adults." Phillíp trailed off and started to slowly vanish into thin air.

"Me too. Sorry, kid." Nick turned around and saw the same thing happen to Will.

"No, stop! Please stay!" He cried out and tried to grab him, but just caught thin air.

Then they were gone. The silence made him want to scream just to hear _something._ He hugged himself tightly and started walking, he didn't know where, but he just wanted to find the exit.

* * *

><p>"Hey, fella." Sam sat down next to Nick, looking with a frown at all the equipment he was plugged up to. "Really miss ya around here, been really silent and a bit boring." He smiled solemnly.<p>

The Engineer gently took the teen's hand into his own and stroke it soothingly. "I remember it so well when ya came, ya know?" He paused for a moment and shook his head. "God dang I thought ya were dead in that package… I've seen a lot of weird stuff here, but that took the prize."

"Sometimes I tell myself to wake up from this dream, but I realize it ain't. Sadly, but yea'." He reached up with his other hand and stroke Nick's cheek. "Been praying a lot for ya, askin' God to let you go and come back. I really hope he can hear me."

"Uhh lllrrghh?" Miquel's masked head popped into view.

Sam jumped slightly in his chair and put a hand over his beating heart. "Dear God, please don't do that again, Miquel."

The firebug giggled behind his filter and came over to the bed, looking with a hidden expression.

"Came to check on the lil' guy?" Sam smiled faintly.

Miquel nodded and hung his head sadly. "Whhhll hhh whhkke 'pp?"

Sam patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "I don't know if he'll wake up, Miquel. I really hope he does.."

"Hhh' hss thh. Hh' mhhd prmmss…" he replied as he looked at Sam.

"He promised ya somethin'? Wha' was that?" the Engie asked curiously.

"Fddd." he said simply and giggled behind the gas mask.

"Food? He promised ya he would cook?" The stocky man's eyebrows went up to his hardhat. "Didn't know the lil' fella could cook."

Miquel nodded fast quickly and clasped his hands together happily. "Lhhkk ffrrwwd thh hht!"

"No wonder, I'm quite curious as well." He sat back in his chair with a groan, his back aching after today's battle.

"Scct hggnn?" the Pyro asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yea' that guy is dang fast; came from behind me when I was bending down to collect some metal for mah sentry and hit mah back with his bat. Still hurts." He stretched and felt his spine crack and pop a little.

The other man shuddered at the sound and shook his head. He never got used to that sound. It didn't make him feel bad, but the sound always made him cringe inside.

"Sorry about that, partner." Sam apologized.

Miquel just waved it off his hand at the matter and patted him on his shoulder before saying goodbye and leaving the infirmary. It was late and they had a battle again tomorrow.

Sam stayed for another half an hour or so when he finally decided to head for bed. He really didn't like leaving the kid like this: wired up to machines, motionless and unresponsive. His shoulders slumped as he whispered goodnight in Nick's ear and gave him a sweet kiss on nose.

* * *

><p>So tired… How long had he been walking? He didn't even know anymore. His head felt slightly numb and his body shuddered with exhaustion. He needed to keep on moving. If he fell asleep it would be all over, he thought.<p>

Images popped up from time to time, some from his past and some from the present. Then another flash and a new image popped up: he saw himself lying on the floor covering his head with his arms protectively and his body curled up. He frowned, agitated at the image. Not only because he didn't want to see himself like that, but because he couldn't remember when this had occurred.

Another flash: the BLU Soldier and Demoman were standing over him. The Soldier's hands were tightly around his throat limiting his supply of air and the Demoman was pouring water from a can over his face, adding more to the suffocation. Wait… Something else was there, but it was so hard to see.

The next flash made him squeeze him eyes together in pain, and when he looked back he was stunned. Just around the corner he saw the BLU Spy, Claude. His face was in a painful grimace, as he clenched his fists together in front of his face and bit one of his fingers hard. It came as no surprise to him that Claude had known what was happening to him. It was impossible to hide honesty. Everyone on the team beside Claude and Medic despised him to the core. Well, Medic didn't count. He wanted to make a weapon out of the Scout and not make him feel better. But Claude… He was the only he could come to. He had even hidden him on several occasions when he had nowhere to hide.

The Spy hated how they treated and molested him , but he had been powerless against them. One man against eight, he would have been slaughtered. Yet inside he felt like scum for not trying any harder.

Nick pulled his beanie back, his red eyes looking more intense as light reflected at them. He tried to touch the image of the Spy, but no matter how far he went nothing would happen. He would always been just out of reach. He stopped and smiled sadly at the Spy, wishing to see him, hug him, and listen to his comforting words before being pulled into another warm and safe hug.

"Thank you, my friend." he said with in a whisper.

The light faded as well as the image. He was once again alone in the bitter darkness of this world. He kept on walking, now more determined on getting out and seeing everyone again. He had stopped wondering about why he was there. Nothing really made sense to him anymore. Was it a test? Was this a sort of trail to see if he would be deemed worthy of coming back? He shook his head and cradled it in his hands. Maybe, but who fucking knew anymore. He just had a headache now.

Footsteps… Where?! He turned around, but no one was there. What the fuck? This place was going to make him go insane. He hears things, sometimes there was something or someone, and other times there wasn't anything but darkness.

One thing was for sure, he was getting real paranoid. After trying to find the source of the sounds for a long time, he gave up. He continued on, trying his best to ignore the sound of clacking against the floor. He had enough. Fuck this…

"COME OUT!" He yelled loudly and kept looking around like a mad dog.

"G'day!" That voice... That accent.

Nick spun around as fast as he could manage and looked into the BLU shirt of the Sniper. His body shook with fear as he looked up and into those mad eyes. He didn't have his aviators on… He meant business. It was going to hurt like a motherfucker.

The enemy Sniper had a black eye and a broken nose, the injuries that Nick had inflicted upon him while high on drugs. Shit, he looked pissed as hell.

"Well, mate. I still haven't paid ya back from last time." He said with a carnage smile.

Nick tried to shuffle away from the tall man, turning around just as the Sniper grabbed him roughly by the arm and yanked him back painfully. "LOOK AT ME!" The Sniper yelled in the face of the scared teen.

Nick obliged fearfully and looked into the man's eyes, clouded with rage. Then the man made a sudden move and he was pierced with an extreme pain.

"AAARRRRGGGHH!" Nick screamed in pain and found him chocking on something coppery inside his mouth.

Blood poured out of his mouth. The Scout looked down at his chest. It had been pierced through by an arrow. As he was standing there with horror in his eyes, the man leaned forward and whispered,"Thanks for standing still, wanker."

Then he let go.

Nick started to fall backwards, the world around him going in slow motion. This time he couldn't stay conscious; his vision blurred around him and he didn't even remember reaching the ground.

Hans was awaken by a sharp alarm. He banged on his alarm clock next to his bed, but it still continued. His head was pounding and a slight nauseating feeling had crept up his throat. He banged the poor clock again, but remembered his small monitor on his wrist. It was going crazy, the light flashing brightly and the monitor showing him what he didn't want to see.

"NEIN!" He yelled loudly and jumped from his bed.

He threw on a pair of pants, his glasses and a dress shirt that he didn't have time to button up. He ripped his door open and ran to the infirmary. Luckily, his room wasn't that far from it.

The Medic basically flew through the door and ran over to the bed where Nick was. He checked over the monitor and paled. Flat line…

Nick had gone into cardiac arrest. His heart had stopped beating, but why? Things had finally started to look better… Hans pressed a button on something inside his pants and started CPR on the teen, counting the seconds away in his head. Luckily,one of the machines Nick was hooked up to controlled his breathing, a tube going down his throat to let air run into his lungs.

Breathe in. Where was he?! Breathe out. Didn't he hear the alarm? Breathe in. Hans was on the verge of panic, pressing his folded hands against the teen's chest. Breathe out. Was he too late?

The door flung open and a giant appeared, only wearing pants and showing of his broad, massive chest. In an instant, Heavy assessed the situation and walked over quickly, placing his large hand on the doctor's shoulders.

"Where do you need me."

Hans directed him to continue giving CPR. He ran to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a needle and vial. Boris kept his eyes trained on Nick, his brows furrowed in concentration as he worked.

_Not too hard... h_e told himself. Just the right amount of pressure, enough to keep his heart beating. He could easily have broken the Scout's chest in, but he had to be careful. Not too hard, but not too soft.

After infusing the needle with the liquid, Medic came back over to the bed. He injected the liquid into the teen and none to gently put the needle down before walking over to the far end of the room and rolled a small table over covered by a blanket.

He ripped of the blanket to the side and grabbed the big metal pads of the defibrillator and gelled them quickly. The Medic turned on the machine, setting it to the right volt and leaned closer to Nick's body and placed them on his chest.

Without even a single word,Boris moved out of the way and looked at the doctor. The big man clenched his fists and waited tensely for the doctor to make his move.

"VERDAMMT LEBE!" The German roared and he shocked the teen.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Scheiße – Fuck.

Bitte.. Ich kann nicht mehr, kommt zurück zu uns. - Please.. I can't anymore, come back to us.

Gottverdammt – God dammit.

Verdammt lebe – Damn it live!


	24. Crying for heads

Okay erhm hi guys.  
>Yeah I know it's been a while and I'm sorry (I feel like i write that way to often)<br>I have been busy with school and life in general. Sadly I'm having major trouble sitting down and actually writing or coming up with anything. It sad since I have so many ideas, but it seems like my mind is just telling me no...

I still want to keep going since I love this story and I want to continue/finish it. Hopefully my mind will change back to actually working again at some tumblr:  
>Deviantart:<p>

Beep Boris and Hans flinched at the sound. They looked at the monitor where the line suddenly jerked again. Beep. It jerked again, and they saw how Nick's chest suddenly started to rise again.

Hans staggered back, the adrenaline rush starting to cease. His knees went weak and before he fell, Boris caught him by the arm, pulling him up against him."Doctor?" the giant man asked worriedly.

Hans laughed low softly and slicked his hair back, holding onto the man with for dear life. "I am sorry mein freund. My strength suddenly left me."

Heavy smiled back, still a bit worried, but seeing the doctor this relieved made him feel better. Gently, he hugged the smaller man closer to himself and rubbed soothingly with his finger on the man's cheek.

The doctor sighed, now more content. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but he couldn't relax just yet, he still had work at hand. He padded patted the big man's arm and walked over to the bed, his knees still weak.

Boris frowned some a little. He didn't want his doctor to worry himself to death. This wasn't good for his health, psychicaly or mentaly. Though he knew better than to interrupt the man in his work, he still eyed his every move.

After some more testing, injections and results being written down on a chart, Hans turned his attention toward the Heavy Weapons man Guy again. "Herr Boris," he started, sounding serious, "let's keep what happened here a secret for now. It would only upset the others further."

The big man nodded in reply. They were performing very poorly on the battlefield right now. Everyone had troubles with they're their thoughts, who had the tendency to drift away to their poor Mascot in the infirmary. Even himself. It amazed him such a fragile boy could become such a big part of the team, even without ever fighting for them.

"We should get sleep." Boris stated and walked over to Hans.

The Medic chewed a bit on his lip, a sign of him being nervous. He never showed anyone except Heavy, they knew each other too well. "Little man will be safe now. Need to prepare to fight those baby BLUs!" His patted the man on the shoulder and started to guide him away from Nick.

The rain poured down on the battlefield. Thunder roared over their heads overhead, lightning striking down from time to time. Michael stood with his back against a wooden building, trying to catch his breath and scan the area for anything familiar. He was lost, he concluded after a few moments.

Normally, he wouldn't have these problems, but he couldn't see shit in this weather. The elements were fighting against him.

"Well, well, well... It ain't your day today, pancakes!"

As he heard that brash accent from beside him, he jumped in alarm and raised his bat in defense. A few feet away from him stood the BLU Scout, a confident, agitating smirk on his face. Just like Michael, he was soaked and sheltering from the weather for a bit.

"So how is the bastard?" the BLU asked, his cocky demeanor shining brightly.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" the RED sneered back. Unlike his counterpart he had no intentions on letting his guard down.

"That guy you know... The red eyed pussy." he laughed.

"HEY! Stop that!" he yelled growling back retorted and clutched the bat harder in his hand.

"Why?" the BLU questioned. "He really is a fucking pussy, the only thing he is good at is being a fucking blow up doll!"

Michael's anger boiled. He couldn't stand his counterpart. 'Don't rush it...' he thought to himself, even though he already felt like bashing his head in.

"You know... One time when the doc was done with him for the day, I grabbed him right after and beat him up real good." He smiled darkly and proceeded: "Then I tied him up to a pipe and fucked him so hard that he started to cry and scream out... Fucker god damn started to plead pleading for me to stop, but I really didn't care. He was already bleeding, so why should I have to stop?" He laughed deep in his throat.

At first the RED Scout didn't know how to react, he was in shock. When the BLU finally stopped, Michael charged his forward with a roar. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

The other Scout countered his attack with his own bat and pushed him back. "How? Fuck man, men have needs and ya know after some time even someone like him looks cute. You should try it, after ten minutes or so he stops struggling. It's piss easy."

Michael clenched his jaw. No wonder Nick had been so afraid of everyone. He felt disgusted to the core that anyone would do that to his friend. He was such a nice guy and he was going to make anyone who said differently regret it... Big time.

He launched himself at the other again, but he was dodged and struck in the stomach. The wind disappeared from his lungs was knocked out of him and the bat flew from his hand, rolling away. The BLU smacked his arm over the other's back and sent made the Scout off lose his balance, letting him smash into the ground before grabbing holding his arms behind his back and tugging hard harshly.

"This reminds me of one the time I played with that guy. Demo was the one holding him down though." He snickered. "Shit, you should have seen Demo face fuck him. Damn, the bitch is good and the faces he makes are the freakin' best, and so are his blowjobs!"

Michael felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to hear what the other teen was saying. He wished everything was just a made up story, but deep down he knew that it wasn't a lie. As pain surged through his arms, he started to feel panicked panic. If he had done that to Nick... He wouldn't even have a sense of remorse to do the same to him.

"You're actually cuter close up then I thought..." the other teen whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened in fear as his earlier thoughts were confirmed. He had to get away and he had to do it now! He started to struggle like an insane trapped animal and tried to ignore the searing pain in his arms.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there tiger, don't wanna hurt ya." he whispered in his ear. "Well, at least not yet."

The BLU kept one hand around the other teen's wrists, still pinning him down, while the other went under the RED's shirt, trailing up and down his ribs. Michael shuddered in fear and bit down on his lower lip.

"What d'ya say? Wanna fool around?" he asked and licked the submissive man's ear.

"HELL NO!" he yelled back and the other teen jumped slightly in shock over his volume.

That was all he needed! He wrenched his one arm free and elbowed the BLU in the side of the face, sending him crashing to the floor and grumbling with agitation. His vision was blurred, his jaw aching... Then fuck that, the RED was going to pay greatly.

Michael seized the opportunity and attacked him with his fists. The first blow connected with the other Scout's stomach, then his already bruised cheek and then head-butted his nose.

"You little shit, don't ever talk about me or Nick like that again! Stay the FUCK away from us!" the RED yelled into his face and gripped the other's shirt furiously.

The other Scout started to laugh, even in that this situation... A shudder went through Michael. This guy was creeping him out. "Did ya really think I was alone?"

The loud sound of wet shoes made the RED look up in a panic. The BLU Demo smiled viciously at him, sword held high and running toward him. He quickly got to his feet and jumped back, but a charging Scotsman is almost impossible to dodge.

In a blur of motions Michael screamed out in pain. Instead of the Demo slicing him up, he actually stabbed him through his chest with his giant rusty sword. He tried nudging the sword out, but just ended up slicing through his bandaged hands and cut into his palms.

"Ye ain't so mighty now ARE YE!" the man laughed mockingly.

"You fuckin' busted my nose, bitch!" the BLU Scout yelled in his face and forcefully grabbed a handful of his hair.

Michael bit back a pained groan and stared at his counterpart in hatred. "What do you want?"

The BLUs looked at each other. "We wan' ya to give the little slut a message... Doc knows he is here, and he ain't gonna rest until he gets him back. Better prepare himself."

A shudder ran down the spine of the RED's spine. The BLU Sniper that Nick had fought back when he went crazy on meth must have spilled his tongue let it slip. He needed to tell the others, but right now he was in bigger trouble. Shit.

"Forget about it bastard! Ya ain't gonna get him back, he belongs with us now. We're gonna make sure you're not gonna touch him. Ever." Michael sneered back, his head was started starting to get woozy and his sight blurry.

They both laughed at him. Deeply and scary, like they were having some insane conversation in their heads. The RED felt another shudder go through him. Whatever they intended, it wasn't good.

"Well I hope ya had fun lad... 'Cause this be the end. Me Eyelander is screaming for ya blood and head!" the Demo roared in his face, his one eye beaming with danger. He kicked Michael right in the chest next to the sword and pulled out the long weapon. The RED Scout screamed in pain, but was still held in place by the big man's foot. The Eyelander was stabbed through him again and again, blood flying everywhere and then darkness.

Michael woke up on the floor in respawn. He rolled to his side as nausea hit him. He took deep breaths and swallowed heavily as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, ceasefire was in five minutes. Normally he would just pull himself back up and try to get in a few last kills before the end of battle, but he couldn't move.

With great difficulty he crawled to a nearby bench and rested against it. He had always known that the BLU team was less sane then RED, but this was just frightening.

A buzzing sound and a thump made him look up with a small, startled yelp. In the middle of the room Hans sat up with an annoyed groan. "Hey, Doc..."

Hans jumped slightly and looked at him, surprised. "Herr Scout, what happened? You look pale."

"I ran into their Demo and Scout. Stabbed me real good with that freakin' sword." he growled back.

Hans nodded and slowly got his feet, trying to get rid of the woozy feeling.

"They had a message for Nick." Michael said in a low voice and kept his gaze on the floor.

The Medic perked up and sat down next to the youngster. "Vas? Vhat did zhey say?"

"They are gonna try and get him back, Doc. It's like they're more violent now than before Nick left. They told me to tell Nick to prepare himself; that their Medic ain't gonna give up." Scout replied, troubled.

Hans frowned deeply. He wasn't the only one who had noticed the BLU team's rising anger and violence it seemed. "Ve shall have a team meeting later today. Ve need a plan."

Michael had always admired the fact that Hans managed to keep his cool. Well, he had slipped a few times, including once with Nick, but hey, the man is fucking human, but even the Scout knew something was brewing underneath that calculated veneer. As the doctor walked out of the room, the Scout kept looking at his broad back, strong and dependable.

His nausea and dizziness forgotten, he got to his feet and followed the man. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation with the team, but it had to be done.

In the corner of the room amidst smoke a blue suited figure appeared a deep frown on his face as he smoothed out his expensive suit and re-cloaked, walking silently towards the infirmary.

The soft humming of the machines in the infirmary was for a second interrupted by the raspy sound of a cloak. The BLU Spy came into view in a puff of smoke. With smooth strides he was soon next to the bed, looking with sad eyes over the display of a young man hooked up to the machines, keeping him alive for the moment, but who knew for how long.

He leaned down and kissed the other gently on the forehead. "I missed 'ou, Nick. How are 'ou doing today?" He stood next to the bed, keeping his senses on alert. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit 'ou, but my Medic is very much unpleasant lately."

Claude had visited as many times he could. Whenever he could get away from his own team and have a free moment with the Scout. He had been shocked when he came back to visit his former teammate, only to learn about him being in a coma.

"I really wished 'ou would wake up. It pains everyone to see you like this. Please..." He rested his hand and stroked his fingers.

"Sometimes..." He started. "I wished I had done something. When they started to attack 'ou, molest 'ou... If only I could have been the bigger man and shown them their place..." His voice started to falter. "I was and still am a coward... I regret not doing anything."

Wet droplets of tears rolled of the side of his face and down onto Nick's hand. Claude clutched his hand closer, nuzzling it with his cheek, anything to try and dimmer the pain and guilt in his chest. Nothing helped anymore; he had no one to turn to anymore. No one besides Nick.

A twitch! The Spy pulled back quickly, and looked the teen up and down. Nothing had changed. Angrily, he pinched the bridge between his eyes; he was tired and restless. He didn't really think it was true and when nothing stirred for a minute he shook his head angrily. He concluded his eyes saw what they wanted to see.

"Enfoncer la Merde!" he hissed out lowly.

He thought about leaving right then; he didn't even know what to say anymore. Before he was able to make up his mind he heard voices from the hallway. He ran to the corner of the room while pressing the button on his cloaking device, vanishing from sight.

"Do you really think he'll stay like that forever?" Sam asked with a heavy heart as he came into view.

"Nyet. Little man is strong, he will pull through. Need faith." the Boris answered calmly and patted the other man on the back.

"I bet you're right big guy. I just wish the kid would wake up soon." he said and grabbed the chair next to the boy.

Boris nodded in agreement and lifted the duvet away from Nick's lower half. As he got a bottle from the cabinet, smearing the liquid over his hand, Sam raised an interested eyebrow. "Wha' ya doing, Boris?"

"Massage. Is good for little man, keeping blood running and helping releave tension. Is very healthy." he mused back as he gently started working on the small teen.

For a while neither of them said a word. Sam watched with curiosity as Boris gently worked on Nick's calves, quads, and hamstrings, using just enough pressure to make the muscles melt underneath his fingers. The Engineer still got surprised by the Heavy's gentle handling of the kid; he really wanted to help in any way possible.

Claude stood still. Even though he feared his own team more than the REDs, he knew they were on edge and he for one did not want to awaken their wrath. He praised his cloak and dagger's meter didn't drop while standing still. Still a part of him envied the team, the bond they had together was as strong as a family bond, something the BLU team didn't have.

People kept to themselves on his own team, they ate together, but mostly in silence. It was a lonely place. Nick never fitted in; he was a troubled teenager, but a good kid deep down. He let out a low sigh, he needed to get back before his team realized he was gone.

Another twenty minutes went by. Boris wiped of the teen's legs before smiling contently. "Today's session is done, we did well. Nick will soon wake up now." He nodded at Sam who returned the gesture with a small smile. He really didn't want to seem out of hope, but he did have his doubts.

They left the infirmary together talking as they went; a sudden team meeting had come up after today's battle. They didn't know why, but it couldn't be good.

Claude sneaked to the door and whispered low 'I'll see you later and take care' before leaving swiftly. He really was late now.

Translations:

Enfoncer la Merde – Fucking shit


End file.
